Ang Dakilang Epal
by sabrinaaa
Summary: Bakit ba lagi mo kong pinagti-tripan? May gusto ka sa 'kin no! SasukexSakura
1. Ako si Sakura

A/N: :D This is my first fanfic so pasensya na kung corny, panget or anything else

**A/N: :D This is my first fanfic so pasensya na kung corny, panget or anything else.. I would appreciate comments and suggestions para ma-improve ko ang style ko. **

**OKAY. Eto na!!**

Ang Dakilang Epal

By sabrina.l0ve

Chapter 1

Napakaganda ng umaga.. at super excited na akong pumasok sa school, ewan ko ba kung bakit, pero feeling ko may mangyayaring maganda ngayon. Ako nga pala si Haruno Sakura, isang 13-year old girl na kasalukuyang freshman sa Konoha High School.

Gaya ng dati, naglakad akong patungong school, malapit lang naman eh.. pakanta-kanta pa nga ako..

"When you look me in the eyes….". Talagang feel-na-feel ko yung kanta.. hehe. lalo pa at naaalala ko yung mga mata ng crush ko.. Malapit ko ng matapos yung chorus nang may bumatok sa kin.. Ano ba yan?? Nakakaasar ha! Sayang ang moment!!

Lumingon ako para tignan kung sino yung unggoy na bumatok sa kin.. siyempre, walang iba kundi si Uchiha Sasuke, ang dakilang epal sa buhay ko. Gwapo naman siya, matalino, basketball player, pero saksakan ng yabang. May itim din siyang buhok na kakaiba ang shape. Hayy.

"Ano ba Sasuke??", sigaw ko sa kanya. Kung tutuusin, lagi talaga kaming nagaaway nitong unggoy na to, ewan ko ba kung bakit gusting-gusto niya akong pinatitripan... "Ang ingay mo kasi, nabibingi yung mga ibon..", sagot niya, habang tinuturo ang mga ibon sa puno ng acacia, tapos nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Aba, ganyanan ha… Hinabol ko siya at binatukan.

"Ano ba Sakura??", sigaw nya sa akin. "Sabi kasi nung mga ibon, ikaw daw ang maingay", sagot ko, at tinuro din ang mga ibon dun sa puno., Ngumiti ako at tumakbo papunta sa school. Ayoko ngang mabutukan uli! Haha.

Pagdating ko sa school, sinalubong ako ni Ino, yung bestfriend kong may blond hair na super haba. "Good morning Sakura!", sabi niya habang nakangit ng sobra-sobra.. halatang may nangyaring kakaiba ngayon ah. "Ino, anong nangyari sa'yo?", tanong ko. "Anong nanyari? Walang nangyari…", sagot niya pero naka-smile parin ng todo-todo. "Bahala ka nga Ino..", sagot ko. Sabagay, baka talagang masaya lang siya ngayon.. Umupo muna kami doon sa garden.

Pupunta sana ako sa canteen para kumain, nang dumating si Hinata kasama yung crush ko.. Grabe, ang ganda ng mata nya.. "Bye Kuya Neji!", sabi ni Hinata Hyuuga sa pinsan niyang second year. Oo, siya yung crush ko, si Hyuuga Neji, star student ng second year at varsity player pa, not to mention na ang cute ng eyes niya.. iba kasi ang mata ng mga Hyuuga..

Tinitigan ko siya habang naglalakad siya papunta sa building ng second year... nang may biglang pumitik sa noo ko.,. Ano ba yan!! Bakit ba lahat ng moments ko nasisira. Sino ba yung pumitik sa kin?!

Ay, si Hinata pala. "Uy, Sakura, nakatitig ka nanaman kay Kuya Neji ha.." , sabi niya. "Kasalanan ko ba kung ang cute ng pinsan mo?", dipensa ko. "hindi naman, pero diba si Ate Tenten na ang girlfriend niya? Kaya hindi magandang tinitignan mo ng ganyan ang bf ng iba…", sagot ni Hinata.

Speaking of Ate Tenten, kadarating lang din niya. Pumasok siya sa gate, habang hila-hila ang bag niyang malaki.. Maganda naman si Ate Tenten, brown ang buhok niya at laging nakatali na parang ganun kay Pucca.. at bukod pa dun, kaklase niya si Neji sa star section at pumapangalawa siya sa kanya.. captain pa siya ng volleyball team kahit 2nd year palang.. grabe kasi yung couple na yun, parang magaling sa lahat, kaya bagay talaga sila.

Lumapit siya sa amin. "Good morning!", bati niya. Ngumiti lang kaming tatlo. "Uhmm, Hinata, nandyan na ba si Neji?", tanong niya. "Yup, kapapasok pa lang niya sa building niyo.", sagot ni Hinata. "Okay, sige, thank you.", sagot ni Ate Tenten at umalis na siya.

Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali ay dumating na si Uchiha Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke! Parang bumagal ka ata maglakad?!", sabi ko. "Hn.", sagot lang niya at umalis na.

Maya-maya ay nag-bell na at pumasok na kami sa mga classroom namin. Ok narin kasi hindi ko naman katabi si Sasuke sa Math. Pumasok na ang mataray naming teacher na si Miss Anko. Nagturo siya, at nakinig kami.. magulo yung lesson kaya nung magtanong siya at walang sumagot, nagsimula na ang sermon.

"Ano ba naman?! Napaka-passive talaga ng section niyo!! Wala man lang makasagot!", sigaw ni Miss Anko. Halos mapatid na ang litid ni Ma'am sa kakasigaw nang nag-taas ng kamay si Sasuke.

"Oh, ano Sasuke, sasagutin mo ba yung equation kanina?", tanong niya, medyo kumakalma na.. Tumango si Sasuke at nagsimula na siyang mag—solve sa board. Ang galing niya ha! "Tama ang sagot ni Sasuke, ngayon, pumili ka ng susunod na sasagot.", sabi ni Ma'am.

"Si Sakura po", sagot niya, sabay smirk.

Ano?! Hindi ko nga maintindihan yung lesson eh.. Patay tayo diyan..

* * *

**So, that was my first chapter, alam kong medyo boring pero I'll try to improve on the next chapter, marami pang hindi nangyayari.. **

**Sneak Peak:**

Nag-simula na ang Spin-the-Bottle, at unang tumapat kay Sasuke ang bote.

"Pare, matagal ko nang tinatanong sayo to, pero hindi mo naman sinasagot, ngayon, sagutin mo dapat.. sino ba crush mo?", tanong ni Naruto.

"Sino pa ba, eh di si Sakura", sagot ni Sasuke.


	2. Ang Savior ko, at ang Tutor ko

**Chapter 2 na po, xenxa na kung medyo matagal ako mag-update.. pero ngayon, super inspired ako magsulat. =)**

**

* * *

  
**

Hay. Mapapatay ko 'tong Sasuke na to eh.. Nakakainis na siya.. Pero mas malaki ang problema ko ngayon.. Pano na 'to?

Bahala na..

"Ma'am, sorry po.. pero..", panimula ko. Tatapusin ko na sana ang sentence ko nang biglang tumayo si Naruto, isa sa mga kaklase ko.

"Ma'am Anko, excuse me, but is it okay kung ako nalang ang sasagot sa problem?", sabi niya. Tumango si Ma'am at si Naruto ang sumagot sa problem.

Salamat!!!!!! Talagang malaki ang utang na loob ko kay Naruto ngayon.

As usual, nasagot niya yung problem. Ang galing kaya niya sa Math, yun nga lang, sa Math lang.

_Flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naglalakad ako sa hallway nang Makita kong nakaupo si Naruto sa isang tabi at nagso-solve ng mga math problem.

"Uy, Naruto, ngayon lang yata kita nakitang mag-aral ah.", biro ko.

"Math lang inaaral ko.. ito lang naiinitindihan ko eh", sagot niya sabay tawa. Ngumiti ako at naupo rin sa tabi niya.

"Hmm… ganun ba? Eh kung matalino ka sa math, eh di madali mo ring maiintindihan ang iba pang subjects..", sabi ko habang tinitignan ang ginagawa niya.

"Naku, sinubukan ko na yan… hindi ko talaga kaya.. yung grade ko lang yata sa math ang nagpapasa sa kin eh.. swerte nalang ako at major subject siya..", sagot niya habang nakangiti..

At ayun, nagkwentuhan kami nang matagal.. tungkol sa mga subjects at school matters.. Simula noon, naging close na kami..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Pagkatapos sagutan ni Naruto ang problem, nag-bell na. Next period na. Salamat sa Diyos at nakaraos din..

Lumabas si Naruto mula sa classroom..

"Thank you talaga Naruto!! Promise, Ililibre kita mamaya!", sabi ko habang niyayakap siya.. Uy,.walang malisya yan ha.. friend ko lang siya! =)

"O, sige na.. Basta ilibre mo ako mamaya.. may utang ka sa kin.. at tama na ang yakap.. sabihan pa taung nagpi-PDA..", sabi niya ng nakangiti. Bumitiw na ko at ngumiti. Ngayon ay papatayin ko na si Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hoy, Uchiha! Ano ba, ba't kasi tinawag mo pa ko kanina, eh alam mo naming mahina ko sa Math!", sigaw ko sa kanya..

"Hn.", iyon lang ang sagot niya..

"Hmm.. Haruno, napapansin ko ngang medyo mahina ka sa Math.. at ikaw naman Uchiha, sobrang galing mo sa subject ko..". Hindi namin napansin na nariyan pala si Miss Anko. Napatigil na lamang ako sa pag-sigaw..

"Alam ko na ang magiging solusyon sa problema mo sa subject ko Haruno…", sabi ni Ma'am.

"Ano po iyon Ma'am?",tanong ko.

"Bibigyan kita ng tutor.", sagot niya.

"Talaga po?! Sino po?", tanong ko uli.

"Si Uchiha Sasuke.", sabi niya..

"ANO PO???!!!!!", sigaw naming dalawa ni Sasuke.. Ayan,, sa sobrang gulat ko nasigawan ko na yung teacher namin..

"Ma'am, iba nalang po.", biglang singit ni Sasuke.. tama siya. Iba nalang!!!

"Oo nga ma'am, si Naruto nalang po.. magaling din naman po siya sa Math.. mas magaling pa nga po yata sa Uchiha na yan eh,,…", dagdag ko..

"Hindi pwede, kasi kailangan din ni Naruto ng tutor, bagsak yata ang English niya.. ", sabi ni Ma'am..

Hindi na ako nakakibo, hindi na rin nagsalita si Sasuke..

"So, okay na. From now on, magiging tutor mo na si Uchiha Sasuke, at Sasuke, tuturuan mo na si Sakura ng lahat ng alam mo tungkol sa math, okay?", sabi ni Ma'am at umalis na.

Ano ba? Bakit ba ang malas ng araw na to?? Si Sasuke, tutor ko? OMG.

Umalis na si Ma'am at naiwan ang dalawa, face-to-face sa harap ng Math room samantalang ang iba nilang mga kaklase ay nagpuntahan na sa next period...

"Kasalanan mo 'to Uchiha Sasuke! Bakit kasi tinawag mo pa ko kanina, ngayon, kailangan ko pang maging estudyante ng isang unggoy na katulad mo!", sigaw ko.

"Masarap ka lang kasing pag-tripan Haruno Sakura.", sabi niya sabay smirk, at naglakad na patungo sa next period, dahil mala-late na kami, minabuti ni Sasuke na tumakbo.. nasa kabilang building pa kaya yung English Room..

"Ewan ko sa'yo Uchiha. Balang araw...", sabi ko kay... teka, ang bilis naman tumakbo nun..

So ayun, hinabol ko siya hanggang dumating ako sa English room..

---fast forward---

* * *

_lunch time_

Ngayon, kasama ko sina Ino at Hinata.. at syempre, pag nandyan si Hinata, nakabantay lang sa malapit ang Kuya Neji niya.. AayyY!!! Kinikilig ako... ayieee... pero sino yan? ay, si Ate Tenten pala.. nawala nalang bigla ang kilig na nararamdaman ko,.. makita mo ba naman ang girlfriend ng crush mo.. hindi ka ba matu-turn off..

Pumila ako cashier kasama si Ino para bumili ng pagkain. Habang naghihintay.. nagkwentuhan muna kami..

"Uy, Sakura, musta na kayo ni lovey-doves Sasuke mo?", tanong niya.

"Ha?! LOVEY DOVES SASUKE?!", sigaw ko..

Natahimik ang buong canteen at nagtinginan sa akin..

"Ano ba girl? wag ka ngang high-blood..", sabi niya.

**A/N: para madali.. ganito nalang,,,**

S : Ikaw naman kasi eh.. ano ba naman kasi yang mga pumapasok sa isip mo?!

I : Ayy,., hanggang ngayon ba hindi mo pa napapansin?!

S : Ang alin? Na may kagat ng lamok yung kamay niya? Na bagong gupit siya? Ano?

I : My God Sakura, napansin mo lahat yun?? Siguro may crush ka kay Sasuke no...

S : Ewan ko sa'yo Ino.. FYI, Kahit kailan hindi ako magkakagusto sa isang mayabang na unggoy na kagaya ni Uchiha Sasuke!

I : Owwss..

S : Umayos ka ha! Sumbong kita kay Sir Kakashi...

I : Ha? Ba't bigla namang napasok si Sir Kakashi sa usapan, eh ang pinaguusapan natin eh yung crush mo... Ay.. alam ko na.. si Sir Kakashi ang crush mo no?!

S : Bogsa!!! Wala akong crush kay Sir Kakashi!

I : Ahh.. so si Sir Gai ang crush mo?! Yuck!!

S : Oo... ha?! hindi ah! Lalo namang hindi ko crush si Sir Gai!!!

I : Eh si Kiba?

S : Medyo amoy aso siya eh..

I : Shino?

S : Amoy insekto..

I : Choji.?

S : Amoy pagkain..

I : Kankuro?

S : Masyadong mahilig sa manika..

I : Gaara?

S : Hmmm...

I : O, ano?

S : Wala naman akong makitang pangit kay Gaara eh,...

I : Yeehee...

S : Yeehee ka dyan..

I : So si Gaara ang crush mo?

Bago pa ko makasagot, bigla ko na lang napansin na nasa harap na pala kami ng pila. Umorder na kami at Hinata, lumipat naman sa table nila Ate Tenten kaya kaming dalawa lang ni Ino sa table namin..

I : Oh, ano na?! Si Gaara?

S : Hinde.

I : Wala nang ibang matinong tao sa year natin.. so sino, Gaara o si lovey-doves Sasuke?

S : Uhmm.. si Gaara nalang, kesa si Sasuke.

I : Yeehee.. Gaara..

S : Magtigil ka nga.

At ayun, natapos ang lunch namin.. Next period namin, TLE.

* * *

**A/N: Switch POV, Sasuke naman!! =))**

Kakatapos ko lang mag-lunch kasama sina Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, at Gaara. Next period namin TLE.

"Tara guys, TLE na tayo.", Aya ni Naruto.

"Naruto?! Ikaw ba yan?! Pagkakaalala ko, hindi mo pa alam ang schedule ah..", pang-aasar ni Kiba.

"Hayy,, wag na nga kayong makulit.. punta na tayo TLE..", sabi ni Shikamaru.. Halatang tinatamad pa siya..

Ayun, nagsimula na kaming maglakad papuntang TLE room, habang pareho kaming hindi kumikibo ni Gaara.. Hindi kaya COOL ang masyadong nagsasalita.. hehe.

Maaga pa naman.. may 45 minutes pa kami..

"Guys, maaga pa naman, laro muna tayo, spin the bottle.", yaya ni Naruto habang pinaglalaruan ang bote ng Nestea Ice niya..

"Sige ba.. tara, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru!", tawag ni Kiba.

at ayun na nga.. nag-laro na kami ng spin-the-bottle. Si Naruto ang nagpaikot.. at sa akin tumapat. Pusang gala naman.

"Oh, Sasuke, matagal ko nang tinatanong sa yo to, pero hindi mo naman sinasagot.. ngayon, kailangan mo nang sagutin because it is correct to answer ang wrong to not answer in this games", paliwanag ng unggoy na si Naruto.

"Ewan ko sa'yo Naruto, basta magtanong ka nalang. Sasagutin ko kahit ano.", Pa-cool na sabi ko.

"Oh, Sino ba crush mo?", Tanong niya.

"Sino pa ba, eh di si..."

"Huy, ano na?", pangungulit pa..

Sa totoo lang wala naman akong crush eh. Masyadong patay-na-patay sa kin mga babae dito.. nakakainis na sila.. Pero kailangan sumagot na ko.. or else, hindi ako titigilan ng kulugong to...

Wala talaga akong maisip.. Uy, sino yung dumadating.. Si Sakura?

"Si Sakura"

Pusa! Ano ba tong nasabi ko..

"Pare, si Sakura lang pala gusto mo eh! Yeehee.. Sakura!", tukso ni Shikamaru, na parang biglang nagising.

Tumayo ako

"Ewan ko sa inyo.. sandali lang ha.. may bibilhin lang ako sa tindahan..", sabi ko.. habang papunta sa retail store na malapit..

* * *

**Sakura POV ulet!**

So ayun, papasok na kami ni Ino sa TLE Room, nang bigla kong makita ng tropa nila Sasuke.. or, "Ang MonkeyBoys" para sa akin..

"Guys, eto na pala si Misis Uchiha! den den denen..", sabi ni Kiba.. maniniwala na sana ako.. may sound effects pa..

"ano?!", tanong ko.

"Crush ka ni Sasuke.", cool na sabi ni Gaara.

Ano ulet yun?!

* * *

**A/N: Guys, xenxa na kung super haba. Ang dami ko lang kasing bagong ideas na i can't wait to write about.. so ayan.. =) yehee.. magkakaroon na ng SasuSaku moments sa next chap. xempre, sa tulong ng "MonkeyBoys". hehe. **


	3. Naniniwala na yata ako

**A/N: Yehey! Nandito na ang Chapter 3!! Salamat sa mga nagreview so far. Thank you talaga.!!(REVISED)**

Chapter 3  
Ang Dakilang Epal  
By Sabrina.l0ve

----------flashback  
"Pare, si Sakura lang pala gusto mo eh! Yeehee.. Sakura!", tukso ni Shikamaru, na parang biglang nagising.  
--------- end of flashback

Kung iniisip nyong tumigil ang mundo ni Sakura nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Gaara, nagkakamali kayo..

"Ano?!", sigaw ni Sakura kay Kiba.

"Huy, Sakura, easy lang, blood pressure mo.. okay, breathe in.. breathe out..", sabi ni Ino habang pinapakalma ang best friend nyang mukhang asong magwawala..

Halatang may halong confusion ang expression ni Sakura.

"Ano uli yun Gaara?", tanong ni Sakura sa red-head na naksandal sa kanyang upuan.

"Sabi ko, crush ka ni Sasuke.", cool na sabi niya, na parang naiirita na.

Sa hindi niya malamang dahilan, namula si Sakura, at nagmistulang kamatis.

"Oh, Sakura, kaya naman pala nagustuhan ka ni Sasuke, eh kakulay mo pala ang beloved tomato niya!", pang-aasar ni Kiba.

"Ewan ko sa'yo Kiba.", sagot ng dalaga.

"Yehee.. kinikilig ka din naman eh.. Sasuke oh.. ", tuloy pa ni Kiba.

"Kiba…", pangsasaway ni Naruto nang mapansin niya galit na si Sakura.

"Wag mo nga kong pigilan Naruto.. kasi alam naman nating lahat na….."

Naasar si Sakura at WAPAK!

Bumagsak si Kiba sa sahig.

"Tara na nga Ino, doon muna tayo sa garden, wala pa namang 1:30 eh..", sabi ni Sakura habang hinihila si Ino papunta sa labas.

---sa loob ng TLE Room---

"Sabi ko sa'yo 'tol.. wag mong gagalitin si Sakura.. ", sabi ni Naruto kay Kiba na tila KO parin..

Pumasok naman si Sasuke.

"Anong nangyari kay Kiba?", habang wini-wave ang kamay niya sa harap ng dog-lover.

"Sinapak ni Sakura.", sagot ni Shikamaru mula sa likod.

"Ahh… Ha?! Nandito kanina si Sakura?!", gulat na tanong ng Uchiha.

"Oo, eh bakit parang nagulat ka?.", singit ni Gaara.

"Ha?! Ah-eh, hindi ako nagulat ah... Teka, may sinabi ba kayo sa kanya?", tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ahh.. ehh..", sinubukang magpaliwanag ni Naruto.

Tinignan ni Sasuke si Naruto gamit ang kanyang 'papatayin-kita-pag-nalaman-kong-meron-kang-sinabi-kay-Sakura' death glare.

Tumindig ang balahibo ni Naruto..

"Ah-eh, siyempre wala.. diba guys?", tanong niya sa iba pa nilang mga kasama na wala naring ibang magawa kundi sumang-ayon sa sinabi ni

Naruto.. pano ba naman sila aamin, eh papatayin kaya sila ni Sasuke.

Sa isip ni Sasuke.._ Pusang gala.. ano ba yan?! Siguraduhin lang nilang wala silang nasabi.._

Sa isip ni Naruto.. _Pano ba 'yan.. nasabi na namin.. 'pag nalaman niya.. siguradong patay.. Kailangang kausapin namin si Sakura.... _

"Hayy.. Ewan ko sa inyo.", sabi ni Gaara habang unti-unting nag-iinat.

sa garden

"Nakakainis talaga si Kiba..", sabi ni Sakura habang naglalakad ng pabalik-balik sa harap ni Ino, at tila nagsasalita mag-isa.. Baliw ba 'to?

"Sakura..", tawag ni Ino.

"Kasi naman, bakit ba sa dami dami ng pwedeng asarin ako pa?!", sigaw ni Sakura.

"Sakura!", tawag uli ni Ino.

"Kahit kailan naman.. ewan ko ba dun sa tropa nila.. nakakainis na ha!!", sigaw uli ng pink-haired girl.

"SAKURA!!! Ano ba? Kanina pa kita tinawag.. ano ba ginagawa mo, nagmumuni-muni ka ba?! Alam mo, hindi na muni-muni kapag sinisigaw na!", sigaw ni Ino sa bestfriend niya halatang hindi mapakali.

"Sorry.. sorry.. nabigla lang ako..", mahinahon na sagot ni Sakura.

"Ok lang, ang importante lang, wag ka masyadong mag-alala. Ano bang pakialam mo kung may gusto siya sa'yo? Pabayaan mo nalang sila..

Alam mo naman na ganun talaga ang ugali nila diba?", paliwanag ni Ino.

Tumango si Sakura at magkasama silang bumalik sa TLE Room.

May 15 minutes pa sila bago magsimula ang klase.

Noong mga oras na iyon, marami nang mga estudyante sa loob ng silid, kaya 'safe' na si Sakura.

Umupo si Sakura sa tabi ni Naruto. Si Sasuke naman, naroon sa harapan, malapit sa teacher's table.

Kinalabit ni Naruto si Sakura, at pinasahan ng isang pirasong papel na nakatiklop..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, wag mo nga palang sasabihin kay Sasuke yung mga nasabi namin kanina ha..", nakasulat dito gamit ang black glitter pen.

Pagkabasa ni Sakura at kumuha siya ng pink ballpen.

Isinulat niya ang mga salitang "Ang Alin?!" sa papel at ibinalik kay Naruto..

Binasa ni Naruto ang papel at sumulat muli...

"Yung tungkol sa crush niya sa'yo.."

"Ha? akala ko ba nagbibiro lang kayo.."

"Hindi ah. Talaga yatang may gusto sa'yo si Sasuke.. seryoso naman siya nung sinabi niya iyon.."

"Maniwala naman ako sa inyo.."

"Totoo nga iyon Sakura.. at kung magiimbento man siya ng crush, bakit ikaw pa?"

"Sa kanya mo itanong yan, at bakit naman magkakagusto sa kin yun, eh lagi nga niya kong inaasar..

"Pero pansinin mo.. sa dami dami ng mga babaeng nagkakagusto sa kanya, bakit ikaw pang walang gusto sa kanya yung pinapansin niya?"

Napaisip si Sakura.. infact, parang unti-unti na siyang naniniwala kay Naruto..

"Sa kanya mo itanong yan."

"^-^, basta wag na wag mong sasabihin o ipapahalata kay Sasuke na alam mo na okay?"

"Sige na, sige na"

"Maniwala ka man o hindi, akong bestfriend niya, naniniwala. Gusto ka ni Sasuke. Ayie, kinikilig siya."

Nagsunud-sunod na ang kanilang mga mensahe hanggang sa napuno na ang papel.. Kawawang papel..

Hindi napigilan ni Sakura ang kiligin sa huling sentence na nabasa niya. Ngayon, naniniwala na siyang gusto nga siya ni Uchiha Sasuke.

Ibinulsa niya ang papel, at nginitian si Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto, pumasok na rin si Miss Kurenai.

"Good morning Miss Kurenai!", bati ng lahat at nagsiupuan na.

Habang nagpapaliwanag si Miss Kurenai tungkol sa project nila, kung anu-ano naman ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Sakura...

"Sa tingin ko, totoo nga 'yong sinasabi ni Naruto.. Sabagay, magiging masaya naman ako kung may gusto nga talaga sa akin si Uchiha Sasuke,

ang gwapo niya, ang talino, at ang galing pa sa sports, at kahit ganyan ang buhok niya.. Ang CUTE NIYA PARIN!!!!!!!-"

Naputol ang malalim na pag-iisip ni Sakura nang tawagin siya ni Naruto.

"Huy, ano ba? Kanina pa kita napapansin ha.. panay ang tingin mo kay Sasuke ah....", bulong ni Naruto.

Hindi nakapagsalita si Sakura.. kasi totoo naman, kanina pa niya tinitignan si Sasuke..

"Ngayon, magbubunutan na tayo ng mga pairs para sa project na 'to.", Binasag ni Miss Kurenai ang katahimikan sa isip ni Sakura. Ngayon, gising na talaga si Sakura. Focused na siya sa lesson, o kung ano man ang nangyayari. Ang lakas ba naman ng boses ni Ma'am eh..

Unang tumayo ang first row, na kinabibilangan nila Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, at Choji.

Bumunot sila mula sa isang kahon, at ibinulong kay Kurenai ang nabunot nila. Inilista naman ni Kurenai ang mga pares na nabuo. Pagkatapos ng ilan pang pag bunot at inannounce na ng guro ang mga pares.

"Okay, Nara Shikamaru-Temari, Hyuuga Hinata-Uzumaki Naruto, Akamichi Choji-Yamanaka Ino. (insert names ng kung sino-sino). Iyon lamangang mga pairs, at magkakaroon ng isang group of three dahil may butal ang bilang ng klase niyo. Ang last group ay bubuuin nila Haruno Sakura,Gaara at Uchiha Sasuke", sabi ni Kurenai. Napangiti naman si Sakura sa huling pangalan na nabanggit.

Nag bell na rin sa wakas. Ngayon, P.E. na, favorite subject ng lahat. Madalas kasi, kapag ganitong oras, at ganitong araw, may meeting ang mga teachers.

So, balik tayo sa P.E.. Masaya sa Konoha High, kasi walang P.E. uniform, bahala sila sa buhay nila.

Ang teacher nila ay si Maito Gai, ang green monster.. hindi green-eyed, may pagka- green-minded. GREEN LANG TALAGA,  
Tumayo sa harap si Gai.

"Magsisimula na ang practical exams natin.. Ang theme ngayon ay ... WALA!",

"Anong wala sir?!", tanong ng atat na si Naruto.

"Wala. Kasi walang klase."

Sweatdrop ang lahat. parang ewan naman kasi si Sir.


	4. Rapist si Sasuke?

**A/N: Naiiyak naman ako sa pagkamatay ni Itachi my love dun sa Naruto Shippuden.. hayy.. kaya naisipan kong isama siya dito sa kwento ko.. huhu.. Itachi! Bakit ka namatay!!! XD**

**So yah.. nandito si Itachi-kun sa chappy na to.. watch out.. haha..  
**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

* * *

So ayun, feel na feel na ng lahat ang simula ng P.E. pero sad to say..hindi natuloy ang bakbakan.. nagpatawag kasi ng Emergancy meeting si Principal Tsunade. Kaya naman free time ang buong period nila.

"Sasuke, gusto mo?", pagaalok ni Naruto ng ramen-flavored candy sa bestfriend nyang saksakan ng gwapo.

"Ayoko.", malamig na sabi ni Sasuke.

"Masarap to.. yeehee", dagdag pa ni Naruto.

"Sige na nga. matigil ka lang.", sabi ni Sasuke at kinuha ang isang piraso ng kakaibang kendi ni Naruto.

Inilagay nya ito sa bibig niya at unti-unting nilasahan..

"Masarap nga.", sabi ni Sasuke habang sinisipsip ang kendi.

"Sabi ko sa'yo eh. Ayaw mo kasi maniwala.", sabi ni Naruto habang naglalabas pa ng mas maraming kendi.

Sa kabilang dako naman.. sina Sakura at Ino ang nagkukwentuhan.

"Ano?!", sigaw ni Ino sa tenga ng kanyang pink-haired bestfriend.

"Uulitin ko pa ba? Sabi ko naniniwala na kong may crush sa kin yun Uchiha na yun. Pinaliwanag na ni Naruto.. pero walang dapat makaalam.. Kaya naman pala lagi nya kong inaasar eh.. Tsaka Ino, wag ka sumigaw, nabubulabog mo yung tulog ni Darling Shikamaru mo oh.", paliwanag ni Sakura habang itinuturo ang hari ng mga tamad na tulog nanaman.

"Hoy, hindi ko pa darling si Shikamaru ah.", naiinis na sagot ni Ino.

"Hindi pa**?** Ibig sabihin may pag-asa pa. Nice one Ino. Kaw naman bestfriend, kunyari ka pa.. eh kitang-kita namang nag-bu-blush tuwing nandyan siya.. lalo na pag tinatawag nya yung pangalan mo.. 'ino! oh ino! i lab yu!'", pang-aasar ni Sakura sa blond na namumula na.. pero hindi sa galit.. sa kilig. ayiee..

Last period na nila 'to, kaya pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, uwian na.

* * *

Palabas na si Sakura ng campus nang tawagin siya ni Sasuke.

"Sakura! Sandali lang.", tawag ni Sasuke.

Kung anu-ano na ang umaandar sa isip ni Sakura..

_"Ha? bakit naman ako tatawagin ni Sasuke.. siguro gusto niya kong ihatid pauwi.. masyado naman siyang mabilis.. Hayy.. Teka.. hindi kaya.. rapist si Sasuke?!", _tila nananaginip ng gising ang ating bida... nang bigla siyang batukan ng kung ano man..

"Sino yon?!", sigaw niya sa kawalan..

"Ako yun Sakura.. Halika na. Bilis.", cool na sabi ni Sasuke habang hinihila ang kamay ni Sakura palabas ng campus.

"Sabi ko na nga ba!! Wag Sasuke!! Bata pa ko!! Wag!! Maawa ka!!", sigaw ng nagwawalang si Sakura.

_"Ano bang pumasok sa utak ng babaeng 'to", isip ni Sasuke._

"Hoy! Ano bang tingin mo, gagahasain kita?!", sigaw ni Sasuke.

"Bakit? Hindi ba?!", sigaw pa ni Sakura.

--Nagtitinginan na sa kanila ang mga tao...--

"Syempre hindi! Bakit naman kita pagnanasaan?!", naiinis na sabi ni Sasuke at binitawan ang kamay ni Sakura.

"Eh bakit mo ko hinihila?!", mahinang sabi ni Sakura na parang napahiya.

"Nakalimutan mo na ba?! Ako ang tutor mos a Math. Siguradong papatayin ako ni Ma'am Anko pag nalaman niyang hindi ko ginagawa yung inutos niya. At isa pa.. extra grade din yun sa Math..", paliwanag ni Sasuke.

"Ano naman kinalaman nun sa paghila mo sa kin?!", nagsisimula na uling sumigaw si Sakura.

"Wag ka ngang sumigaw.. Dadalin kita sa bahay namin.. ", bago pa matapos si Sasuke, sumabat nanaman si Sakura.

"Aha! Gagahasain mo nga ko! At sa bahay mo gagawin para walang witness!", sabi ni Sakura.

"Ewan. Dadalin kita sa bahay. Dun kita tuturuan. Pinagpaalam ka na daw ni Ino sa Mommy mo. Pumayag na kasi malapit ka lang naman sa amin. Nagmamadali ako para matapos tayo bago pa dumating si Kuya.", paliwanag uli ng naiinis na si Sasuke.

"Ahhh.. ba't kasi hindi mo sinabi agad!", sabi ni Sakura na natatawa sa sarili niya.

"Pano ko naman sasabihin eh paulit-ulit mo kong inaakusahang rapist! Halika na, LRT na tayo.", sabi ni Sasuke at lumakad na palabas.

"Teka. Malapit lang naman ah.. Bakit tayo nag-LRT pa? Sayang ang 15 pesos no?", tanong ni Sakura. Oo nga naman, walking distance lang..

"Baka makita ako ng mga kabarkada ni Kuya pag-naglakad tayo.. kung ano pa isipin nun. Wag ka na magtanong.. halika na..", sagot ni Sasuke.

Sumunod naman si Sakura.

* * *

Pagdating sa station...

"Teka Sasuke, saan nga ba bahay niyo?", tanong ni Sakura habang inilalabas ang stored value card niya.

"Malapit nga sa inyo. Ang kulit mo ha.", sabi ni Sasuke at ipinasok ang kanyang card sa machine.

"Saan nga doon?", tanong uli ni Sakura.

"Alam mo yung blue na bahay sa tapat ng Wendy's?", tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ahh, alam ko yun, lagi ko yung nadadaanan. Yung may swimming pool sa likod tapos may flower garden sa harap, may sobrang laking balcony sa second floor tapos..", bago pa matapos ni Sakura ang fully detailed description niya, nagsalita si Sasuke.

"Oo. yun yung bahay namin. Okay?", sabi ng binata at sumakay na sila sa LRT.

"Hindi nga?!", tanong pa ni Sakura na parang hindi naniniwala.

"Bahay lang namin ni Kuya yun, kasi nasa ibang bansa na sila mommy.", sagot ni Sasuke.

"Ayos ha! Ang laki-laki ng bahay niyo tapos dalawa lang kayo ng Kuya mo dun.", naiiinggit na sabi ni Sakura.

"Hindi ganun ka-saya sa bahay. Nandun si Kuya eh.", sabi ni Sasuke habang naka-smirk.

"Ano ba kasing meron dyan sa Kuya mo at parang iniiwasan mo siya?", tanong ni Sakura.

"Aba, inuusisa mo na yata ang buhay ko ah... Mabait naman ang kuya ko.. basta. tsaka ko nalang papaliwanag sa'yo kung bakit..", sabi ni Sasuke at tumingin sa bintana na LRT.

"Sige.. Oo nga pala, alam mo ba kung saan nakatira si Gaara?", biglang tanong ni Sakura.

"Oo. Teka, bakit mo naman tinatanong?! Siguro may gusto ka kay Gaara no?!", pangaasar ni Sasuke.

"Ngee. Selos ka naman?!", sagot ni Sakura.

"Kapal mo ha! Hindi no. Bakit naman ako magseselos?", sumbat ni Sasuke.

"'To naman. Joke lang.", sabi ni Sakura habang nakangiti.

Wala nang ibang nagawa si Sasuke kundi ngumiti rin.

"Bakit mo nga pala natanong?", tanong ni Sasuke.

"Wala lang. titignan ko lang reaksyon mo.", sabi ni Sakura.

Hindi na nagkibuan ang dalawa..

Hindi nagtagal, dumating na sila sa station na bababaan nila.

Sabay silang naglakad papunta sa napakalaking bahay ni Sasuke.

Pinindot ni Sasuke ang door bell at pagkapasok na pagkapasok pa lamang niya, agad na siyang sinalubong ng mga maid nila.

"Sasuke-sama, kami na po magaakyat ng bag nyo.", sabi ng isang maid habang kinukuha ang bag ni Sasuke.

Ang isa naman ay naglapag ng tsinelas sa harap ng mga paa ni Sasuke. Inangat ni Sasuke ang kaliwa niyang paa, at tinanggal ng maid ang sapatos niya, ganoon din ang ginawa sa kabila niyang paa.

"Paki kuha narin yung bag ng kasama ko.. bigyan nyo rin siya ng sapin sa paa.", utos ni Sasuke.

Gulat na gulat naman si Sakura nang may biglang humila sa sapatos niya..

_"Masyado namang masunurin tong mga maid ni Sasuke.. "isip ni Sakura._

"Ah, ako na..", sabi ni Sakura at tinaggal ang kanyang sapatos, isinuot niya yung tsinelas na ibinigay ng mga maid.

Hindi napansin ni Sakura na nasa loob na pala siya ng napakalaking bahay ng mga Uchiha.

"Wow! Ang laki ng bahay mo Uchiha! Naku, kung dito lang ako titira, pakakasalan kita!", hindi sinsadyang nasabi ni Sakura.

"Ano?", sabi ni Sasuke habang naka-smirk.

_"Sabog talaga tong babaeng to.. Sabagay, hindi siya magiging masaya kasama kung matino siya..", isip ni Sasuke_

"ah.. w-wala yun.. kaw naman.. guni-guni mo lang yun...", sabi ni Sakura na namumula na dahil na-realize na rin nya yung kalokohang nasabi niya..

"Sige.. upo ka muna diyan sa sofa, may kukunin lang ako sa taas.", sabi ni Sasuke habang paakyat sa kanilang golden stairs.

Hindi pa siya nakakalimang hakabang nang salubungin siya ng isang binatang tila mas matanda sa kanya, pero kamukhang-kamukha niya, may mahabang buhok nga lang, nakasuot siya ng pantalon at naka-blue jacket.

"Oh, Sasuke, may bisita yata tayo.", sabi ng binata.

"Kuya? Ba't nandito ka na?!", gulat sagot naman ni Sasuke.

_Kuya? Ibig sabihin, siya na nga yun.. yan si.._

"Ako nga pala si Uchiha Itachi, kuya ni Sasuke-kun.. at ikaw naman?", wika (nice, wika.. haha) ng Kuya ni Sasuke.

_"Pano napunta itong Kuya ni Sasuke dito? Eh diba nandun siya sa hagdan kanina... Weird", isip ng gulat na si Sakura_

"Uhmm.. Ako po si Haruno Sakura, classmate po ni Sasuke. Nice to meet you po.", kinakabahang sabi ni Sakura.. sino ba naman hindi kakabahan.. bigla ba namang mag-teleport ang kapatid ng kaklase mo...

"Nice too meet you din Sakura.", sabi ni Itachi at umalis na.

"Sakura, akyat ka nga dito.", tawag ni Sasuke mula sa 5th step ng hagdan.

Sumunod naman si Sakura,

"So, ayun yung Kuya mo?", tanong ni Sakura kay Sasuke habang naglalakad sila sa napakahabang hallway ng mala-palasyong bahay.

"Oo, hindi ba obvious?", sagot ni Sasuke.

"Gwapo ng Kuya mo ha.", dagdag pa ni Sakura.

"Nasa dugo namin yan.. tignan mo ko..", sabi ni Sasuke habang ginagaya ang "nice-guy" pose ni Maito Gai.

Hindi na nagsalita si Sakura... masyado siyang na-shock kay Sasuke.. parang sinaniban..

Pagdating nila sa kadulu-duluhan ng hallway, binuksan ni Sasuke ang isang pinto at pumasok doon.

"Eto ang kwarto ko. Pasok ka na nang makapagsimula na tayo.", sabi ni Sasuke.

Binuksan ni Sasuke ang bintana ngunit hindi niya napansing nandoon sa balcony si Itachi at ang ilan niya mga kabarkda, mayroong blonde na naka ponytail at nakaladlad ang bangs sa face niya, at mayroon namang red-head na may flawless skin. Nagkukwentuhan sila. Sinara din niya ang bintana at kurtina nang biglang umaraw. Napakaliwanag kasi..

Umupo na si Sasuke sa tabi ni Sakura at inilabas na ang mga Math books nila.

"Grabe ka Sasuke.. ang laki!", sabi ni Sakura na impressed na impressed sa kwarto ni Sasuke. Pano ba naman.. ang laki na nga.. puno pa ng mga mamahaling gitara, at kung anu-ano pang kaek-ekan.

"Lahat ng pumapasok dito ganyan ang sinasabi. Malaki daw.", sabi ni Sasuke.

Narinig naman ng magbabarkada sa balcony ang sinabi ng dalawa.. at kung anu-anong pinagiiisip.

"Malaki daw... ", bulong ni Itachi sa blonde na nagngangalang Deidara.

"Hala.. baka kung anu na ginagawa ng dalawang yun.", bulong ni Deidara.

"Ano ba kayong dalawa.. Baka nga meron na silang ginagawa.. pero hindi tamang mamboso.", sabi ng red-head sa kanila.

"Hindi pamboboso to Sasori.. pinoprotektahan ko lang ang kapatid ko.. at isa pa.. hindi naman pamboboso pag hindi mo nakikita yung ginagawa diba?", bulong ni Itachi na parang nasa spy sa mission impossible.

Nakinig lang sila mula sa labas ng balcony.

* * *

--Sa Loob--

"Oh, ganito kasi yung problem kanina.. diba yung _x_ papalitan mo ng value. Yung value is 3.. na ge-gets mo ba?", paliwanag ni Sasuke.

"Aahhhh!", sigaw ni Sakura sa sobrang tuwa dahil naiintindihan na niya.

"Buti naman gets mo na.", sabi ni Sasuke.

Ngumiti lang si Sakura.

Dahil sa mahina lang magsalita si Sasuke, tanging ang sigaw ni Sakura ang narinig nila sa labas.

* * *

--Sa Labas--

"Itachi, anong ginawa ng kapatid mo dun sa little girl nya?!", sigaw ni Deidara.

"Oh,,, Sasuke.. anong ginawa mo?", sabi ni Itachi habang mangiyak-ngiyak na..

"Wag nga kayong maingay.. marinig kayo ng dalawa.. bahala kayo..", sabi ng binatang nagngangalang Sasori na nakisali narin sa kahindik-hindik na gawain nila Deidara at Itachi.

"Tahan na Itachi.. okay lang yan..", sabi ni Deidara habang pinapatahan si Itachi.

"Deidara naman oh.. yung kapatid ko nanggagahasa na dun sa loob....", sabi ni Itachi.

"Problema ba yun 'tol.. eh di manggahasa ka rin! Para fair!", masayang sabi ni Deidara sa kaibigan.

"Sira. Sinira na niya ang kanyang kinabukasan!! Waaaaaaaaa!!", Iyak pa ni Itachi.

"HIndi ah. Yung kinabukasan lang nung girl.", sabi ng napaka-positive na si Deidara.

"Uy.. guys, pakinggan nyo 'to.", aya ni Sasori out of the blue.

Natigil ang pag-iyak ni Itachi sandali at pinakinggan nila ang nangyayari doon sa loob.

* * *

--Sa Loob--

"Oh ano Sakura, madali ka lang palang turuan", sabi ni Sasuke habang naka-smirk.

"Bigay ka pang example Sasuke.. para ma-practice ako.", sabi ni Sakura.

"Naubos na yung mga nasa libro Sakura. Masyado ka yatang ginaganahan sa Math ah.", sabi ni Sasuke.

"Sige na Sasuke! Isa nalang! Last na! Isa pa Sasuke!", sigaw ni Sakura.

"Wag ka ngang sumigaw.", sabi ni Sasuke.

* * *

--Sa Labas--

Dahil nga nasa labas lang ang tatlo.. tanging ang sigaw ni Sakura ang narinig nila.

"Guys.. isa pa daw..", shocked na bulong ni Sasori kay Deidara at Itachi.

"Waaaaaaa!!!", nagsimula nanamang humagulgol si Itachi.

"Itachi, wag ka na umiyak. Look at the bright side. At least ngayon, alam nating hindi rape ang nangyayari dun kasi gusto nung little girl.. kaya hindi makukulong si Sasuke!", sabi ni Deidara.

Nag-sweatdrop si Sasori. Anime Style.

* * *

--Sa Loob--

"Okay! Thank you talaga Sasuke!", sigaw ni Sakura.

"No problem.. basta ayusin mo yung test bukas.", sabi ni Sasuke habang nagsisimula nang magligpit ng gamit.

"Oo! Syempre! Sisiguraduhin kong magbubunga yung pinaghirapan natin!!", sigaw uli ni Sakura.

"Sinabi nang wag sumigaw, Para kang magsasaka kung magsalita ah.", sabi ni Sasuke habang nakangiti. take note. nakangiti. =)

"Oh sige Sasuke. Uwi na ko. Bukas ulit.", sabi ni Sakura.

"Oo. bukas ulit. hatid na kita. Baka maligaw ka.. Alam ko namang patanga-tanga ka sa daan...", sabi ni Sasuke.

"Aba, yabang mo ah!", sabi ni Sakura.

"Sige na, sige na, baba na tayo..", aya ni Sasuke at bumaba na ang dalawa.

--Sa Labas--

"Itachi, umalis na sila...", bulong ni Sasori.

"Magbubunga?!!!??? Waaaaahhh!!!!! ", at muling umiyak si Itachi ng pagka-lakas-lakas,

"Okay lang yan 'tol. May abortion naman diba!? Or pwede din naman nating ipaampon yung bata..", sabi ni Deidara.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chappy. =) Yes. SOBRANG OOC si Itachi, malay nyo naman, ganyan talaga siya kapag walang camera, at kasama lang nya ang Akatsuki. LOL. =) **

**Sneak Preview::**

**"Kuya, I can explain!", sigaw ni Sasuke. "Wag ka na mag-explain Sasuke. Wag na!", sigaw din ni Itachi. "Kuya naman! Wala akong ginawang ganyan!", sagot ni Sasuke. "Ginagawa ko lang naman 'to kasi I care about being your brother. I care about you.", ma-dramang sabi ni Itachi...**

**wahaha..**


	5. Impostor?

**A/N: Nandito na ang chapter 5! **

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 5_

_Ang Dakilang Epal_

"Itachi, Itachi, wag ka nang umiyak, tama si Deidara. May abortion pa.", pagpapatahan ni Sasori sa kanyang dabarkads na naubusan na ng water content sa kakaiyak.

"Tama na nga.", seryosong sabi ni Itachi, tumigil na siya sa pag-iyak.

"Itachi..", bulong ng dalawa.

"Ako na ang bahala kay Sasuke.", sabi ni Itachi na bumalik na sa kanyang 'cool-at-masungit-ako attitude'.

Umalis na si Itachi.

"'tol.. ako lang ba ang nawe-weirdohan... parang hindi si Itachi yun ha..", tanong ni Deidara.

"Hindi nga yata siya yun..".

* * *

--Kanila Sasuke at Sakura--

Nasa harap na sila ng pinto nang nagsimulang magsalita si Sakura.

"Sasuke, wag mo na kong ihatid sa amin.. kakahiya naman, kaw na nga 'tong tutor ko..", hindi natapos ni Sakura ang kanyang sasabihin dahil biglang nagsalita ang raven-haired boy.

"Hahatid na kita", sabi niya in monotone at tinignan si Sakura eye-to-eye.

"Wag na nga. Malapit lang bahay namin.", sabi ni Cherry Blossom.

"Hahatid na kita."

"Hinde"

"Oo"

"Hindi na."

"Oo"

"Hindi"

"Oo."

"Hindi"

"Oo."

"Teka nga, bakit ba gustung-gusto mo kong ihatid? may crush ka sakin no?", pang-aasar ni Sakura, inaasahan kasi niyang maiinis si Sasuke at titigilan na siya... pero iba ang nangyari.

Isang hindi kapanipaniwalang bagay ang naganap.. namula ang mga pisngi ni Uchiha Sasuke...

"Hahatid kita kasi gusto ko. OK. Wala akong pagnanasa sa'yo, baka sabihin mo nanamang rapist ako..", sabi ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa floor.

Napansin ni Sakura ang pamumula ng binata.

"Si Uchiha Sasuke, namumula? hmm..", sabi ni Sakura, habang ginagaya ang signature pose ni Detective Conan.

"Magtigil ka nga.. halika na, hatid na kita.", sabi ni Sasuke at hinila si Sakura by the hand palabas ng mansion.

Naglakad silang dalawa ng sabay papunta sa bahay ni Haruno.

"Sakura..", tawag ni Sasuke.

"Oh?"

"Namumula pa ba ko?"

Tinignan ni Sakura ng maigi si Sasuke.

"Hindi na. Pero kahit namumula ka, gwapo ka parin.", hindi namalayan ni Sakura ang mga sinabi niya.

"Gwapo pala ha.", sabi ni Sasuke habang naka-smirk.

Namula si Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, ikaw naman namumula ngayon.. may sakit ka ba?", pang-aasar ni Sasuke habang hinahawakan ang noo ni Sakura, lalo tuloy namula ang cherry blossom.

"A-ah e-eh... S-sasuke.. ma-mauna n-na k-ko..s-salamat h-ha!", sabi ni Sakura na parang sinaniban ng kaluluwa ni Hinata, at agad-agad na tumakbo papunta sa bahay nila.

Nanatiling naka-smirk si Sasuke habang pinapanood ang papalayong cherry blossom.

"Sige, Sakura, ingat."

* * *

---kinabukasan---

"Hanep ka 'tol, idol na kita.. biruin mo, wala ka man lang ka-effort-effort, nakuha mo pang magkagusto sa'yo si Ino!", sabi ni Naruto sa kabarkada niyang inaantok nanaman.

"Oo nga pre.. iba talaga ang dating mo.. gayahin kaya kita?!", sabi ni naman ni Kiba.

At ayun na nga, ginaya ni Kiba si Shikamaru.. at nagkunwaring tinatamad at inaantok.

"Ako rin! Sali ako! Baka magkagusto din sakin yung girl of my dreams!", dagdag ni Naruto at ginaya si Kiba.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy,... bahala kayo..", sabi ni Shikamaru habang humihikab at bumalik sa kanyang pagtulog.

"Tulog na yata siya... tulog din tayo!", sigaw ni Kiba.

"Ok! Let's go!", sagot ni Naruto at natulog ang dalawa...

"Eto nanaman tayo..", sabi Sasuke habang nagbabasa ng Twilight..

"Mahilig ka pala sa ganyang libro ha.. Uchiha.", bulong ni Gaara nang mapansin niya kung ano yung binabasa ni Sasuke.

"Sa kuya ko 'to.. nahiram ko lang..", sagot naman ni Sasuke..

"Mahilig pala si Itachi sa mga ganyan.. akala ko Icha Icha Tactics din binabasa niya..", sabi ni Gaara at nagsimulang maki-share sa binabasa ni Sasuke.

"Hn..", yan lang ang sagot ni Sasuke.

May naalala si Gaara..

"Musta nga pala tutorial session niyo ni Sakura kahapon?", tanong ni Gaara.

"Ba't mo naman natanong?", sagot ni Uchiha.

"May narinig kasi ako kay Kuya Sasori na may kakaibang pangyayari daw..", sagot ni Gaara habang inililipat ang page ng libro.

(yeah.. magkapatid cla Gaara at Sasori d2.. look-alikes naman sila diba? haha..)

"Wala ah."

"Meron daw.. nandun sila sa balcony.. nakikinig sa inyo.."

"Ano naman daw narinig nila?"

BInulong ni Gaara ang kwento..

"ANO?!!", sigaw ni Sasuke.. at nagtinginan sa kanya ang buong klase..

"Ano ba 'tol.. nawawala ang pagka-cool mo..", bulong ni Gaara.

"Di nga? yun daw ang narinig nila?"

"Oo nga.. ano ba talagang nangyari sa inyo?"

"Walang nangyari samin.."

"Hn. Sige.. bahala ka.."

"Teka.. kasama ba si Kuya Itachi dun?"

"Oo daw.. silang tatlo ni Deidara.."

"Patay"

Tumayo si Sasuke at iniwan ang libro kay Gaara.. mabilis siyang tumakbo papunta sa direksyon nila Sakura..

* * *

_-- sa kabilang banda--_

"Sakura.. ano na kasi nangyari kahapon!?! share mo naman!", pangungulit ni Ino sa bestfriend niyang kinakabahan parin kasi ngayon na ang summative test nila sa math.

"Tinuruan nga niya ko ng Math, tapos nag-thankyou ako.. tapos umuwi na ko. OKAY?", sagot ng naiiritang si Sakura.

"Sus.. sigurado akong there's more.. diba?", sabi ni Ino.

"Wala na ngang 'more'! Kulit mo ha.", sagot uli ni Cherry Blossom.

"Sige.. sige.. whatever you say..", bulong ni Ino.

_"naku Ino.. kung alam mo lang.. ", isip ni Sakura._habang nagfa-flashback sa encounter nila ni Uchiha Sasuke kahapon..

Nagfa-flashback pa ang utak ni Sakura nang biglang may humila sa kanyang kamay.

"Hoy! Ano ba?!", sigaw ni Sakura.. hindi niya napansing si Sasuke pala yun.

"Sakura, kailangan nating mag-usap.", sabi ni Sasuke habang hinihila si Sakura palabas ng classroom.

Wala nang nagawa si Sakura at napilitang sumama.

"Anong nangyari dun?", sabi ni Ino with a confused look.

_"Ayan.. wala na si Sakura.. wala ng haharang sa view.. makikita ko na ng mabuti si Shikamaru..", isip ni Ino.. habang nakatingin sa natutulog na si Shikamaru.._

Gulat lang niya ng magising si Shikamaru.. nag-unat ang binata at napansing may nakatitig sa kanya..

"Ino?", tanong ng ating dakilang tamad.

"S-Shikamaru?!", sabi ni Ino habang namumula.. at tumingin sa ibang direksyon.

Sina Kiba at Naruto naman.. tulog parin..

"Hmph.. tulog pa ko.. gisingin mo nalang ako Gaara..", sabi ni Shika at natulog pa nga.

"Talagang wala kang sawa sa tulog ha..", bulong ni Gaara.

Bigla na lamang bumangon ang dalawang unggoy na gumagaya kay Shikamaru.

"Kami din Gaara! Gisingin mo nalang kami.", sabi nila Naruto at Kiba ng magkasabay. At bumalik agad sa pagtulog.

"Asa kayo.", bulong ni Gaara habang ipinagpapatuloy ang pagbabasa ng Twilight.

* * *

--kanila Sasuke at Sakura--

Naroon ang dalawa sa labas ng classroom.

"Bakit ba Uchiha?", tanong ni Sakura.

"Alam mo yung nangyari kahapon diba?", sabi ni Sasuke.

"Alin.. yung tinuruan mo ko sa Math?", tanong uli ni Sakura.. _"O yung namula tayong dalawa?", isip niya._

"Oo."

"Bakit?"

"Akala ng kuya ko may "nangyari" sa tin." sabi ni Sasuke with matching air quotes.

"Nangyari?"

"NANGYARI!"

"Ahhh.. nangyari... ANO?!"

"Yan nga rin reaksyon ko nung nalaman ko na ganun iniisip niya.."

"Bakit naman ganun magisip ang kuya mo.. teka.. Ano na gagawin natin?"

"HIndi ko rin alam.. wala naman sa karakter niya ang maging ganun.. di kaya nababaliw na siya?! baka kung anong gawin nun."

"Tulad ng ano?"

"una. ipadala ako, o ikaw sa isang mental hospital. pangalawa. dalhin tayo sa DSWD. at ang pangatlo. itransfer ako, o ikaw sa ibang school."

"HA?!"

"Aba ewan ko.."

"So, pano na?"

"Hindi ko nga rin alam."

"Maghihintay nalang tayo?"

"Oo."

At pumasok na ang dalawa sa classroom na parang walang nagyari..

_"Walang dapat makaalam.. patay ako sa mommy ko pagnalaman niya..", isip ni Sakura._

Hindi nagtagal.. pumasok na si Miss Anko.

"So class, bukas ko nalang ibibigay ang summative.. dahil hindi ako pwede ngayong month na 'to.. so, may substitute teacher muna tayo.", sabi ni Anko at binuksan ang pinto.

Pumasok ang isang binatang may mahabang buhok at halos kamukhang kamukha ni Sasuke.

Oo. siya nga.

"Si Uchiha Itachi muna ang magiging math teacher nyo for this month.", sabi ni Anko.

"Patay na talaga ako ngayon.", sabi ni Sasuke kay Gaara.

Ngumiti si Itachi sa buong klase.

"Sagutan niyo muna ang page 65 ng math books niyo at babatanyan muna kayo ni Itachi.", sabi ni Anko at umalis na.

"Sasuke!", tawag ni Itachi sa kapatid niyang nakaupo sa likod.

"Kuya.", sagot ni Sasuke in monotone.

"Anong nangyari kahapon?", tanong ni Itachi.. pabulong.

"Kuya.. alam ko na kung ano iniisip mo."

"Alam mo na pala.. kaya ipapatransfer na kita."

"Ha?"

"Simula next week, sa Suna High ka na"

"Kuya, hindi mo naman alam ang totoong nangyari.. masyado kang judgemental!"

"Hn."

"Kuya, wala akong ginagawang ganyan."

"Ginagawa ko lang naman 'to kasi I care about being your brother. I care about you.", ma-dramang sabi ni Itachi...

at ayun. nagsagutan ang dalawa.. wala silang pakialam sa mga nanonood sa kanila..

habang ang buong section I-A.. parang nanonood na ng movie ni Sharon Cuneta.

"Kuya, wala ka ngang pakialam sa sasabihin ko."

"Ano, na hindi ka rapist?"

"OO! HINDI AKO RAPIST!"

"Narinig ko ang lahat."

"Pero wala ka paring alam. Imposibleng ikaw ang Kuya ko. kasi ang kuya ko... saksakan ng talino.. at hindi iyakin ang kuya ko."

"...."

"O, ba't natahimik ka?"

"...."

Tinanggal ng impostor ang mukha niya.. hindi nga siya si Itachi..

"Hn. Sabi ko na nga ba."

* * *

**Sino kaya yun?! ABANGAN SA SUSUNOD NA KABANATA NG ANG DAKILANG EPAL. R/R PLEASE!**


	6. Valentine's na!

A/N : Doki DokI! Valetine's na!

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Siya si..

"Ebisu?!", sigaw ng lahat.

Hinila ni Sasuke palabas ng klasrum si Ebisu.

"Ano naman ba pumasok sa utak mo at nagkunwari kang si Itachi?", tanong ni Sasuke.

"A-ah E-eh.. k-kasi.."

"Sagot na."

"Yung Kuya mo, nung isang linggo pa umalis.. eh ayaw niyang usisain mo pa kung san siya pumunta at baka malaman pa ng parents niyo.. kaya binayaran niya ko para magkunwaring siya.."

"Tingin mo maniniwala ako dun?"

"Oo...."

"Unggoy."

"Masyado lang akong na-carried away.."

"Sige na, sige na."

"So, hindi mo isusumbong sa kuya mo na pumalpak ako?"

"Susumbong parin kita."

"Please, wag na, babawiin pa niya yung pera."

"Paki ko?"

"Sige na, Uchiha-sama, please."

"Isang kondisyon."

"Ano yun? Kahit ano! Gagawin ko, wag mo lang ako sumbong,."

"Wala kang ibibigay na homework sa amin buong buwan."

"Yun ba? Malalagot ako kay Ma'am Anko niyan.."

"Ano gusto mo, malagot kay Miss Anko, o malagot kay Kuya?"

"A-ah.. sige.. walang homework.."

"Okay. Good."

Pumasok si Sasuke sa classroom at umupo na.

"Sino ba yan?", tanong ni Gaara.

"Si Ebisu, baklitang may gusto kay Kuya.", simpleng sagot ni Sasuke.

"Eh nasan yung Kuya mo?"

"Aba ewan ko dun, siguro nasa Whirlpool Country, namamasyal."

"Ganun."

"Oo."

"San naman niya nakilala yung Kuya mo?"

"Driver namin dati yan. Nabakla lang sa kagwapuhan ni Kuya."

"Sabagay, sino ba namang hindi mababakla sa kuya mo.."

"Ikaw, hindi ka ba nababakla sa ka-sexy-han ng Kuya ko?"

"Adik ka."

"Haha. Biro lang. Alam mo naman kasi yung kwento kung bakit hindi nagpapagupit si Kuya diba?"

"Oo, kasi pinagaagawan siya nung mga bakla dun"

* * *

**_---lunch time---_Sakura POV.**

Grabe, kinabahan talaga ako kanina ah.. Well, okay na yun, tapos na. Si Ebisu lang pala yun eh.. Driver nila Sasuke dati, adik kay Kuya Itachi.

"Oh, Sakura, gusto mo ba ng cake?", alok sa kin ni Ino habang inilalapag ang isang platitong may strawberry cake.

Yum! Favorite ko talaga ang strawberry cake..

"Syempre! Nilibre mo ko? Thank you ha!", sabi ko.

"Hindi kita nilibre."

"Eh san galing 'to?!"

Tinuro ni Ino ang table na katapat lang namin. Ang table ng tropa nila Sasuke.

Sino kaya yung nanlibre sa kin?

"Hindi mo man lang ba tatanungin kung kanina galing yan?", tanong ni Ino.

"Kanino ba?"

"Secret."

"Potek naman.. papatanong mo tapos hindi mo rin naman sasabihin.. ibang klase ka talaga Ino."

"Haha.. basta hindi ko pwedeng sabihin sa'yo.. malalaman mo rin naman daw.."

"Sige, sige.. bahala ka, at bahala siya.. basta pakisabi nalang, thank you."

Ngumiti ako at natawa si Ino. Sinimulan ko na ang pagkain ng cake.

"Grabe, talagang pagdating sa cake, ang takaw mo!", pang-aasar sa akin ni Ino.

"Aba, aba, ako pa ngayon yung matakaw ah.. sino ba yung nakaubos ng 3 bowl ng instant noodles kahapon?", balik ko sa kanya.

Nagtawanan lang kami.

* * *

**_Sa kabilang mesa. Normal POV._**

"Okay! So eto na line-up ng freshmen sa intrams ah.. si Gaara yung shooting guard, small forward na ako, si Shikamaru yung power forward, si Kiba nalang center, tapos si Sasuke yung point guard natin..", pagpapaliwanag ni Naruto na parang coach na. May matching white board pa ha.

"Oo na Naruto.. lalaro na tayo sa intrams, tama na.. ", sabi ni Kiba.

"Sabagay, kahit naman hindi na tayo magplano ng strategies, may pag-asa na tayo, aba, magaling yata si Gaara dyan..", singit naman ni Naruto.

"Hmm.. si Sasuke pa..", sabi ni Shikamaru habang humihikab.

"Si Teme? Magaling sa basketball? Aba. bago yan ha.", pang-aasar ni Naruto.

"Hn.", sabi ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa maingay na kulugo.

"Hintayin niyo nalang yung laban.. makikita niyo ang galing ni Uchiha.", sabi ni Gaara.

Napa-smirk si Sasuke at nagsimula nang kainin ang spaghetti niya.

"Oo nga pala, guys, may mga ka-date ba kayo sa Valentine's?", tanong ni Naruto habang nilalagyan ng mainit na tubig ang instant ramen niya.

"Wala.", sagot ni Kiba.

Nanatiling tahimik sina Shikamaru, Gaara at Sasuke at umarte na parang walang narinig.

"Hoy! Ako lang ba wala?!", sigaw ni Kiba.

Sa sobrang lakas ng sigaw niya, nagtinginan na sa kanya ang buong canteen.

"Parang ganun na nga.", pabulong na sagot nila Sasuke, Gaara at Shikamaru, habang si Naruto, tawa ng tawa.

"Ang daya naman.. sino ba mga ka-date niyo?", tanong ni Kiba.

"Hindi pa sigurado, pinopormahan palang eh.", sagot ni Naruto.

"Popormahan palang.", sabay na sagot nila Gaara at Sasuke.

"Hindi ko pa alam kung si Temari o si Ino.", sagot ni Shikamaru.

"Ngee. Eh kung hindi kayo sigurado, sino ba yung popormahan niyo?", hirit pa ni Kiba.

"Si Hinata.", pabulong na sagot ni Naruto.

"HINDEEE!!", sigaw ni Kiba.

"Naunahan ka nanaman.", pahikab na sabi ni Shikamaru.

"Eh kayo, Sasuke, Gaara? Sino?"

"Mauna ka Sasuke", sabi ni Gaara.

"Ikaw muna.", sagot ni Uchiha.

"Sinabi nang mauna ka"

"Makulit ka rin no? kaw muna."

"Sabay na kaya tayo."

"oh. 1"

"2"

"3"

"Si Sakura", sabay na sabi ng dalawa.

Nagulat sina Gaara at Sasuke sa narinig nila sa isa't isa, at nagtitigan sila, may flashes of lightning pa nga sa pagitan..

"Magandang laban to.", bulong ni Shikamaru.

* * *

**_---maya maya. sa MAPEH nila---_**

As usual, walang teacher.

"Hayy. eto nanaman tayo, wala nanaman si Sir.", sabi ni Sakura habang umuupo sa kanyang chair na nasa pagitan nila Sasuke at Gaara.

"Lagi naman eh.", sabi ni Gaara, habang inilalagay ang bag niya sa harap ng upuan niya.

Sa likod naman nila Gaara at Sakura ay sina Ino at Temari. Sa kabilang grupo naman, nandoon sina Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro at Naruto.

"Sakura, maganda ba ko?", tanong ni Temari kay Sakura, habang sinusubukan ang nakalugay na hairstyle.

"Ok lang.", sagot ni Sakura sabay tawa.

"Eh si Gaara, gwapo ba?", singit naman ni Ino.

"Oo naman.", sagot ni Sakura, totoo naman eh.

"Ayiee.", sabay na tili ng dalawa.

Si Sasuke naman, bigla na lamang umurong papunta sa kabilang grupo at nagsimulang makipagkwentuhan kanila Naruto, hindi naman napansin nila Sakura at Gaara ang paglipat ni Sasuke.

"Problema niyo?", pabirong tanong ni Sakura.

"Ikaw Gaara, gwapo ka ba?", tanong ni Temari kay Gaara.

"Talaga.", sagot ni Gaara sabay tawa ang apat.

"Oh diba, marunong siya.", sabi ni Sakura.

"Eh Gaara, maganda ba si Sakura?", tanong ni Ino.

"Oo ka nalang.. dali.", pabirong sabi ni Sakura.

"Oo"

"Ayiee!", tumili nanaman ang dalawa.

* * *

**_Sa kabilang grupo._**

"Sasuke, may balak ka bang ligawan si Sakura?", tanong ni Kankuro.

"..."

"Silence means yes.", singit ni Hinata na nakaupo sa tabi ni Naruto.

Ngumiti si Sasuke.

"'tol, kaw ha.", sabi ni Naruto.

"Alam mo ba kung sino ang gusto ni Sakura?", tanong ni Kiba.

"Hindi", sagot ni Sasuke.

"Kami rin eh.", sabi ni Kiba at nagtawanan ang grupo.

"Pero nagtetext-text kayo?", mausisang tanong ni Hinata.

"Oo, minsan.", sagot ni Uchiha.

Narinig naman ni Ino ang pinag-uusapan ng kabilang grupo.

"Nagtetext kayo diba, bakit ayaw niyong mag-usap sa personal?", tanong ni Ino kay Sasuke.

"...", hindi kumibo si Sasuke, at tumingin kay Sakura.

"Sakura, bakit hindi kayo mag-usap ni Sasuke?", tanong naman ni Ino kay Sakura.

"ewan ko.", sagot ni Cherry Blossom.

"Ang corny nyo naman eh, usap na kayo.", pangungulit ni Ino.

"Bakit ba nakikialam kayo?", pabirong tanong ni Sakura.

"Yun ang trabaho ko eh!", sabi ni Ino sabay tawa.

Napansin ng lahat na may distansya na sa pagitan nila Sasuke at Sakura dahil nga sa umurong si Sasuke papunta sa grupo.

"Ay.. dapat walang space dito!", sigaw ni Temari habang tinuturo ang space sa pagitan ng dalawa.

"Okay! Dapat dyan yung heart!", sigaw naman ni Ino. Kumuha ng papel ang dalaga at nagdrawing ng puso, na idinikit sa space sa pagitan ng dalawa.

"Yeeeheee.", sigaw ng lahat.

Kinuha ni Sakura yung puso.

"Sasuke, puso mo oh, pwede akin nalang?", pabirong tanong ni Sakura.

Tinitigan lang niya yung papel. Tapos tumingin kay Sakura. Sabay tawa.

"Ayieee!!", sigaw ng buong klase.

Si Gaara naman, naroon sa tabi ni Sakura, pero parang sandaling nalimutan na siya ng dalaga.

**_Sasuke - 1, Gaara - 0_**

**_

* * *

_A/N: Happy Valentine's po! R/R, xenxa na kung super tagal ng update na ito. Meron pang 2nd part nitong 'karera' nila Gaara at Sasuke. Stay tuned nalang. Ja! **

**Xenxa na din dun sa part na ipinasok ko si Ebisu, wala na akong maisip na tao eh. haha.  
**


	7. Ang Diary ni Sakura

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Mula sa diary ni Sakura

* * *

**_

2-10-09

Ang weird na inaasal nila Sasuke at Gaara kanina..

Hindi ko ma-explain pero ang weird talaga.

Kaninang lunch, nandun ako sa second floor ng building namin.. tumingin ako sa labas ng bintana..

sa garden, nakita kong nauusap sina Naruto, Sasuke at Gaara sa garden.

May nabanggit si Naruto na score.. 1-0 daw? parang ganun yung narinig ko eh...

Tapos galit na galit si Gaara at paulit-ulit na sumisigaw "hindi counted yun!"

Si Sasuke naman, tawa ng tawa.

Hindi ko gaanong maintindihan yung pinaguusapan nila dahil nga nasa second floor ako..

pero may naririnig akong tungkol sa "bulaklak", at "chocolates"..

hmm.. siguro tungkol sa Valentine's yun?

Swerte naman nung pagbibigyan nung dalawa.

Lalo na si Sasuke..

kahit na nakakaasar siya minsan...

hayy.. hindi ko pa rin ma-gets!

tuwing inaasar niya ko...

hindi ako napipikon sa kanya..

instead, parang natutuwa pa nga ako na napapansin niya ko..

HAYYY!!!! Ano ba yan!?! Sarili ko, hindi ko maintindihan!!!

Hindi ko naman pwedeng sabihin kay Ino, kasi mang-aasar lang yun,

lalo namang hindi pwede kay Naruto, kasi hindi naman niya naiintindihan ang isip ng babae..

Hindi kaya...

Gusto ko si Sasuke?

Arrrgghh!!! Wag naman sana!

* * *

2-11-09

OMG!! Binigyan ako ng chocolates ni Gaara kanina!

Grabe, hindi ako makapaniwala, si Gaara, isa sa mga heartthrob ng first year..

binigyan ako ng chocolate!?!

Lunch kasi noon, buong first year nasa canteen.

Nakaupo ako sa table kasama si Ino, at ayun, lumapit si Gaara,

inabutan ako ng box ng Rocher Ferrero..

sabay sabi.. "Sakura, chocolates oh.. sana magustuhan mo.."

"Ayiee!", sigaw naman ng lahat,..

Kanina pa nga ko inaasar nI Ino, bagay daw kami ni Gaara...

hindi lang naman si Ino.. halos lahat ng first year na nakakita..

Kinikilig naman ako. :D

Oo nga pala, may nasagap na chismis si Hinata kay Naruto..

Nagseselos daw si Sasuke..

Of course, hindi naman ako naniwala, bakit naman magseselos si Sasuke,

eh wala namang interes sa kin yun. hayy..

* * *

2-12-09

May nag-iwan ng mga bulaklak sa locker ko.

OMG. :D

Tapos nakalagay dun sa card..

"Sakura, pasensya na kung hindi ko maibigay ng personal. ~Sasuke"

OMG uli! Pero, pano kaya niya nabuksan locker ko? Well, wala na akong paki..

Super saya ko talaga ngayon, binigyan ako ng flowers ni Sasuke!!

Sigurado naman akong siya yun, handwriting palang eh.

May CD pa nga palang kasama yun, tapos may nakasulat sa likod.

"Track 8"

So pagdating na pagdating ko kanina sa bahay, pinatugtog ko agad yung Track 8.

OMG agen! Favorite song ko! Lovebug by Jonas Brothers.

Kilig to the maxx ako ha. Haha.

Tinext ko si Sasuke. Nagthank you ako.

Nag-reply naman siya. First time nga nya mag-text na may 'smiley'!

Kaso nga lang, marami nang nangaasar sa kin sa first year.

Yung iba, nagbibiro na ako na daw yung bagong heartthrob ng first year..

yung iba naman..

well, parang galit or may sama ng loob sa kin.

Lalo na yung taga kabilang section na si Karin..

'malandi daw ako'.

'lahat na daw ng lalake sa school nilamon ko'

Aaminin ko, sobra akong na-offend.

Naasar din naman ako.

Buti nga nandoon si Ino para pigilan ako, kundi, nabasag na yung mukha ni Karin.

* * *

2-13-09

Narinig ko uli yung tatlo kanina sa canteen, iba na daw yung score, 2-1 na daw,

pabor parin kay Sasuke,

Ano kaya yun, basketball siguro.

Anyway, napaaway ako kanina.

Si Karin kasi.

Pinahiya niya ko sa harap ng klase..

wala kasi kaming teacher, at bigla nalang siyang pumasok..

"Sakura! Lahat daw ng malalandi pinapatawag ni Ma'am Tsunade!"

Tinginan sa kin lahat.

eh wala naman akong ginagawa diba?!

Binigyan lang ako ng valentine's gift ng mga kaibigan ko.

Ano naman.

So tumayo ako.

"Oh sige, Karin, pagpapaalam ko nalang kay Sir na i-excuse ka muna, pinatawag ka kasi ni ma'am Tsunade."

Hindi na sumagot si Karin.

"Basag!!", sigaw ni Naruto.

Tawanan naman ang buong klase.

Bagay sa'yo yan Karin,

Akala mo naman kung sino ka.

* * *

2-14-09

Valentine's day na.

Saturday ngayon,

pero napagusapan ng barkada namin na pumunta sa isang amusement park.

Kasama namin sina Ino, Temari, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata at si Gaara.

Unang napagtripan yung haunted house.

Nakakatakot.. merong part doon na biglang may lalabas doon sa kabaong..

Nagulat talaga ako!

Sa sobrang gulat ko, napahawak tuloy ako kay Sasuke.

Nung napansin ng barkada, tilian sila ng "ayie!!"

Si Sasuke naman, parang walang reaksyon,

pero okay lang yun. =))

Isa sa mga favorite kong pinasukan namin ay yung Snow World na kung tawagin.

Kaso nga lang, hindi lahat pumasok doon, yung iba naiwan sa labas, sa bump cars daw sila.

Ang dulas sa loob, syempre, puro yelo. haha.

Ang gaganda ng mga display, masyado akong na-excite.. nadulas tuloy ako.

Oo, lampa na ko.

Buti nalang sinalo ako ni..

Gaara.

Sabi pa nya. "Oh, Sakura, ingat ka lang ha, pag nadulas ka uli baka hindi na kita masalo."

Wala akong masabi sa kanya..

Nagthank you lang ako.

Pero sabi ni Ino, halatang namumula daw ako noon..

Syempre, ikaw ba naman, saluhin ni Gaara.

Anyway, natapos din ang araw na iyon

At Ewan ko ba kung bakit, pero hinatid pa ko nila Gaara at Sasuke sa bahay.

OMG. :D

* * *

_R/R Please_


	8. Si Uchiha Itachi

_**:D Thank you sa mga nag-review! :D I really appreciated it! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 8-Sasuke POV**_

Tapos na rin ang Valentine's Day. Marahil nagtataka kayo kung bakit hindi ako ang ka-date ni Sakura, at dalawa kami ni Gaara.. tabla pala.. nalimutan kong bilangin yung strawberry cake na ibinigay nya. Sabagay, okay lang naman.. masaya naman yung araw namin sa Star City.

Naglakad ako papasok ng school gate. 6:30 palang, oo, maaga pa, pero kailangan kong pumasok sa ganitong oras ngayon. Sila Naruto kasi.. nagpupumilit na mag-practice para sa Intrams. Masyado nyang kina-career. First match kasi namin, kalaban agad 3rd year.

Dumiretso na ko papunta sa quad, nandun na sina Naruto, Kiba, at Gaara. As usual, late nanaman siguro dadating si Shikamaru.

"Oh! Sasuke! Tara! Practice na!!", sigaw ni Naruto.

_**Normal POV**_

"oo na Naruto.. ang ingay mo eh..", sagot ni Sasuke.

Ibinaba ni Sasuke ang bag niya at pumunta na sa lugar ng barkada.

Pinasa ni Naruto ang bola kay Gaara, at _swooosshh_, pumasok ito sa basket.

"Go Gaara!! Go! Go! Gaara!! G! A! A! R! A! GA-A-RA!!! Woo!!", sigaw naman ni Kankuro na nanonood mula sa likod.

"Ano ba yang kapatid mo, cheering squad??", bulong ni Sasuke kay Gaara..

"Hoy! Kankuro!! ano ba yan?!", sigaw ni Gaara kay Kankuro na nagsasa-sayaw sa likod.

"Syempre! Kailangan mo ng moral support!! Anong gusto mo, si Kuya Sasori magsayaw dito?", sagot ni Kankuro..

Masuka-suka si Gaara nang i-imagine niya ang kanyang Kuya Sasori na nakasuot ng cheering outfit at naglululundag...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!", tumagal ng halos 3 minuto ang 'Ew' ni Gaara.. Kakadiri naman talaga diba?

"Gaara.. HUY!", sigaw ni Sasuke kay Gaara.. natulala na kasi sa kawalan ang redhead..

"A-ah! S-Sorry!!", nagising na rin siya.

"Oo nga pala, speaking of Kuya Sasori.. hindi ba maglalaro din sila sa Intrams?", tanong ni Kankuro kay Gaara.

"Oo. ", sagot ni Gaara habang ipinapasa ang bola kay Sasuke.

"Ha?! Eh di ibig sabihin...", hindi na natapos ni Uchiha ang sasabihin niya dahil sa may biglang sumabat..

"Oo Sasuke, lalaro kami.", hinanap ni Sasuke at ng kanyang barkada ang pinanggalingan ng boses.

"Kuya?! Ikaw ba yan?", tanong ng nakababatang Uchiha.

"Pinaalis ko na si Ebisu. Walang talagang kwenta yung baklang yun.", sagot ng pinanggalingan ng boses kanina.

"Kailan ka pa bumalik?"

"Kanina lang."

"Eh bakit nandito ka?"

"Dahil nga pinaalis ko na si Ebisu, ako ang magiging substitute. Hayy.. akala ko pa naman hindi na ko babalik dito pagkatapos kong grumaduate."

"Hn."

"Pahiram nga nung bola."

Pinasa ni Sasuke sa Kuya Itachi nya ang bola, at _swwooossshhh_. Pasok, isang kamay lang yung ginamit niya..

"WOW! ANG GALING MO NAMAN KUYA ITACHI!!! PATURO!!", sigaw ni Naruto.

"Hn. Eto ba si Uzumaki Naruto? Matagal na kitang hindi nakita ah....", malamig na sabi ni Itachi habang nakatingin kay Naruto.

_"Siguro mapapansin na ni Kuya Itachi kung gaano ako tumangkad at gwumapo!! Ang daming exercise ko pa namang ginawa para tumangkad ng 3 inches!! Siguradong makikita niyang lamang na ko kay Sasuke!! Ahihih!!!", isip ni Naruto._

"Walang pagbabago.", sabi ni Itachi.

Durog si Naruto.. Na-emo tuloy... Naupo siya sa isang sulok at bumubulong-bulong..

"Walang pagbabago.. walang pagbabago... walaaa...."

Sweatdrop ang lahat.

"Anong nangyari dun?", tanong ni Itachi.

"Ewan ko rin..", sagot ni Sasuke.

"Oh sige na, aakyat pa ko..", sabi ni Itachi habang nagsisimulang maglakad papalayo sa kanila.

Halfway, tumigil siya at humarap sa kapatid niya,

"Oo nga pala, maglalaro yung nakaraang batch ng fourth year ngayong intrams, kaya Sasuke.. kita tayo sa finals."

At doon na, umalis na si Itachi.

"Tingin ko wala na tayong pag-asang mag-champion..", bulong ni Gaara.

"Bakit naman?", tanong ni Kiba.

"Kasi, bago grumaduate yung batch nila kuya last year.. sila yung National Champions.", singit ni Sasuke.

"Hindi bale! Kaya natin yan! Kahit hanggang finals lang tayo umabot! diba Naruto?!", walang sumagot kay Kiba.. tinignan niya si Naruto.. nandoon parin sa sulok..

"walaaanngg pagbabagooo.."

"Anong gagawin natin dyan?", sabi ni Gaara sabay turo kay Naruto.

Binuhat ni Sasuke at ni Kiba si Naruto.

"Tapon natin.", bulong ni Uchiha.

Natawa si Kiba, at binuksan ang basurahan sa malapit. Nilagay nila si Naruto sa loob.

"Naruto! Akyat na kami ha!", pagpapaalam ni Kiba na tawang-tawa sa itsura ni Naruto.

"waaalaaangg pagbabagooo..", sagot ni Naruto..

* * *

Naglalakad sina Sakura at Hinata papunta sa classroom nila. Kumakain naman ng chocolate si Ino sa tabi nila.

"Sakura! Ang saya ko talaga kahapon! Biruin mo, kasama ko si Naruto-kun buong araw!", sabi ni Hinata habang inaalala ang event kahapon.

"Hmm.. parang gustong-gusto mo di Naruto, ah, Hinata?", pang-aasar ni Ino.

:"A-ah.. E-h...H-hind-di n-nam-man s-sa g-ganun..."

"Hinata, alam naman namin kung ano nararamdaman mo para kay Naruto..", dagdag pa ni Ino.

"Ino, tama na.. kita mo namang namumula na si Hinata..mabuti pa, itapon mo na yang balat ng chocolate mo.. akyat na tayo..", sabi ni Sakura.

"Oh, sige na, sige na..", sabi ni Ino at lumapit sa basurahan. Itatapon na sana niya ang balat ng chocolate nang makita niya si..

"NARUTO?!?! Anong ginagawa mo dyan?!?!", gulat na tanong ni Ino!

"waalaaangg pagbabagooo.."

"Hinata! Dali! Tignan mo 'to!!!", tawag ni Ino kay Hinata.

"B-bakit??", linapitan ni Hinata ang basurahan..

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!", sigaw ni Hinata at hinimatay.

Lumapit din si Sakura sa basurahan..

"Hoy, Uzumaki Naruto, ano bang ginagawa mo diyan?!", tanong ni Cherry Blossom..

"waalaaanngg pagbabagoooo.."

"Hmp. Bahala ka nga. Tara Ino.", aya ni Sakura habang inaakay si Hinata.

"Okay, bye Naruto.", sabi ni Ino at isinara ang basurahan.

* * *

Hindi nagtagal, first period na ng lahat.

Sa loob ng Math Room...

"Oh, mga girls!! Balita ko dadating na yung tunay na Uchiha Itachi!!", sigaw ni Ami.

"Diba yun yung kuya ni Sasuke!!?!?!", tanong ni Yumi.

"Oo!! Siguradong gwapo rin siya!!!!", dagdag ni Ayame.

"Yung impostor nga niya, maskara pa lang, gwapo na.. yung tunay pa kaya??!!", tili ni Ino.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!", tilian lahat ng girls, habang ang mga boys, nananahimik sa isang tabi.

"Sasuke, baka hindi na lumabas si Naruto ah..", bulong ni Gaara,

"Hn. bahala siya dun..", natatawang sagot ni Sasuke.

Si Sakura naman nag-iisa, dahil sina Ino at Hinata, nakisali na sa tilian.

Maya-maya, pumasok narin si Itachi.

Nagsitahimik ang lahat, pero mapapansing hindi mapakali ang mga babae.

"Hn. Ako nga pala si Uchiha Itachi, ang magiging substitute teacher nyo para sa buwang ito. Graduate din ako dito, last year lang. ", pakilala ni Itachi.

Nagsi-taasan ng kamay ang mga girls.. well, maliban nalang kay Sakura.

"May sasabihin ka?", malamig na tanong ni Itachi sa isang girl na nakaupo sa harap.

Tumayo ang girl.

"Uhhmm.. Itachi-sama.. kung first-year college ka palang ngayon.. bakit hindi ka papasok ng isang buwan para makapag-turo dito?",tanong niya.

"Simple lang, natapos ko na yung first year ko noong isang buwan.",sagot ni Itachi.

"Eh di ibig sabihin, advance ka sa mga ka-year mo?"

:"Parang ganun na nga."

Lalo yatang nagustuhan ng mga girls si Itachi, gwapo na, matalino pa.

"Ahhhh!!!", tili ng mga girls.

"Oh, sige na, simula na tayo.", sabi ni Itachi at nagsimula na syang mag-turo.

Mapapansing halos lahat ng babae nakikinig sa kanya..

_"Ang boses ni Sir.. grabe... kinikilig ako..", isip ni Ami.._

_"Ano gwapoo niya!!", sigaw naman ng utak ni Yumi._

_"Kailangan kong galingan sa math para ma-impress si Sir sa kin!!", tili naman ni Ayame._

_"Ano naman kaya iniisip nitong mga babaeng 'to.. interesadong-interesado yata sila kay Sir..", isip ni Sakura._

_"Hayy.. iba talaga ang dating kapag Uchiha ka!", isip ni Ino._

_"Nasan na kaya si Naruto??", nagtataka naman si Hinata._

_"Hayyy.. iba ka talaga Kuya", isip naman ni Sasuke habang pinapanood ang mga babaeng nakatitig sa Kuya nyang saksakan ng gwapo._


	9. Aminan

**_A/N. Medyo mabilis ang updates ngaun.. wala kasi akong magawa sa bahay. wahaha. =) Anyway, Chapter 9 na, and Chapter 3 is revised. read on nalang. =) R/R please!_**

**_Uhmm.. to smartaLECs, yung request mu, coming on chapter 10. =)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9_**

Unang araw palang ng pagtuturo ni Uchiha Itachi bilang substitute teacher, ngunit sa halip na 'favorite teacher' ang turing sa kanya, heartthrob ang dating nya.

"Okay, class dismissed.", sabi ni Sir Uchiha pagkatapos ng pagring ng school bell.

"Awww...", tila disappointed naman ang mga girls, well, maliban sa isa.

_"Teacher na nga lang, pagnanasaan niyo pa..", yan lang ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Haruno Sakura._

Dahil nga sa tapos na ang klase, nagsimula nang maglabasan ang lahat. Tumayo si Sakura at kinuha ang kanyang baby blue na bag, nauna nang lumabas sina Ino at Hinata, at ang naiwan na lang sa classroom ay sina Sasuke, Sakura at si Sir.

Papalabas na sana siya ng bigla siyang kalabitin ng kung sino man. Hinanap nya ang taong kumalabit sa kanya.

"Sir? Bakit po?", inosente-effect na tanong ni Sakura.

"Diba ikaw si Haruno Sakura, yung tinuturuan ni Sasuke sa math?", tanong ni Itachi.

"Opo, bakit po?"

"Ah, wala, gusto lang kita makita ng malapitan, maganda ka, kaya naman pala nagustuhan ka ni Sasuke-kun."

_"WHAT DA HELL?", isip ni Sakura._

"A-ah E-eh.. salamat po."

"Kuya!", sigaw ni Sasuke out of nowhere.

"Oh, Sasuke.", sagot ni Itachi

"Che! Tara na Sakura", sabi ni Sasuke at hinila si Sakura palabas ng classroom.

"Hoy! Uchiha! Ano bang problema mo?", sigaw ni CherryBlossom sa batang kumakaladkad sa kanya.

Bigla na lang natigilan si Sasuke, na-realize siguro yung ginagawa niyang pagtakbo, hila-hila si Sakura.

"A-ah.. wala. ", sagot ni Sasuke.

"Bahala ka nga. Teka, ang bastusing bata mo, kausap ko yung kuya mo, hihilahin mo ko palabas."

"Hn."

"Oo nga pala, bakit ba parang hindi kayo talo ng kuya mo, mabait naman siya ah."

"..."

"Bakit nga?"

"Kasi, lahat ng babaeng naikukwento, ko sa kanya, o nakikita niyang kasama ko.. inaasar niya sa kin.."

_flashback.._

_*6 year old si Sasuke, Kindergarten.*_

_"Kuya! Alam mo, kanina, yung kaklase ko, si Akio, may dalang aso!", kwento ni little Sasuke sa 10 year old niyang kuya._

_"Ah! Siguro may gusto ka kay Akio no.. yeeheee.."_

_"Kuya! Wala!"_

_"Meron! Wahaha.."_

_*9 years old na si Sasuke, Grade 3*_

_"Oh, Sasuke, san galing yang hamburger mo?", tanong ni Itachi sa kapatid._

_"May nag-birthday kasi akong kaklase"._

_"Sinong kaklase?"_

_"Si Aia."_

_"Ayiee.."_

_"Ayan ka nanaman Kuya!"_

_*12 years old na si Sasuke. Grade 6*_

_"Oh Sasuke, bakit ngayon ka lang?", late kasing umuwi si Sasuke isang araw._

_"May inutos kasi sa akin si Ma'am Amara"_

_"Hmm... di kaya..."_

_"KUYA! WALA AKONG GUSTO KAY MA'AM AMARA! GURANG NA GURANG NA YUN!", sigaw ni Sasuke._

_"Wala naman akong sinasabi ah.. "_

_"Hn."_

_"Wahahaha...", - insert hysterical laughter._

_end of flashback._

"Ahhh.. kaya naman pala hindi ka madaldal.. kasalanan ng Kuya mo.. at kaya pala parang ayaw mong makita ng kuya mong may kasama kay girl.. at kaya pala ayaw mong maabutan niya ko sa bahay nyo nung nag-math tayo...", pagko-conclude ni Sakura.

"Oo, parang ganun na nga.", sagot ni Sasuke.

"..."

"Kaya kung may sinabi siya sa'yo na crush kita, or gusto kitang pakasalan, or masyado akong nabibighani sa mga mata mo, hindi totoo ah!", sigaw ni Sasuke.

"Oh, easy ka lang.. gets ko na yung point mo.", sagot ni Sakura habang pinapa-kalma si Sasuke, na parang asong magwawala..

"..."

"Sige na, punta na tayo sa English, Tara!", yaya ni Sakura at nagsimula nang maglakad, sumunod naman si Sasuke.

Malayo-layo ang English room, at dahil sa nagkaroon pa sila ng heart-to-heart talk ni Sasuke tungkol sa Kuya niya, medyo late na sila, mabuti na lang at laging late ang teacher doon.

Dumating kami sina Sasuke at Sakura sa classroom, 10 minutes late na, pero awa ng Diyos, wala pa si Sir.

Umupo si Sasuke sa upuan niya at ganoon din si Sakura, sa klaseng ito, katabi ni Sakura si Gaara.

"Hello po.", bati ni Gaara.

"Hello din Kuya.", pabirong sagot ni Sakura.

"Taga dito ka?", tanong ni Gaara.

"Opo"

"III - Calvin kasi ako, dapat fourth year na ko, hindi lang nagpasa ng requirements."

"Ah, okay, eh Kuya, bakit nandito po kayo?"

"Wala lang."

Nagtawanan ang dalawa. Nakasanayan na nila ang ganito, nagbabatian sila ng ganyan, at everytime, nagbabago ang 'section' ni Gaara, hindi ko rin maintindihan eh.

Si Naruto naman, nasa likod nilang dalawa, nakalabas narin siya dun sa basurahan.

"Uy, ano ba yang batian niyo? Ang tagal na nyang ginagawa niyo, hindi ko pa rin ma-gets.", tanong ng kulugo.

"Kami lang kasi nakakaintindi nun.", sagot ni Gaara, natawa naman si Sakura sa sagot ng katabi niya.

"Hmm.. ano yan, secret connection?", pabirong tanong uli ni Naruto.

"Parang ganun na nga, teka.. kanina ka pa ba nakalabas dun sa basurahan? Ano nga ba yung sinasabi mo kanina.. walang pagbabago?", tanong ni Sakura.

Natawa si Gaara, si Naruto naman.. na-emo nanaman..

"w-w-w-walaaanngg p-paaggbababababagooogooo"

"Hayy.. eto nanaman tayo.", pagsuko ni Sakura at humarap na sa blackboard.

"N-naruto... a-anong nang yari s-sayo?", tanong ni Hinata sa katabi niyang nagmumuni-muni..

"waaalaaanngg ppaaggbbbaaabbaaagoooo", sagot ni Naruto.. medyo nanginig si Hinata..

"Kinikilabutan na yata si Hinata..", bulong ni Sakura kay Gaara habang pinapanood nilang dalawa sina Hinata at Naruto..

"Ako nang bahala dyan.", cool na sabi ni Gaara. Humarap ang redhead sa likod at tinanong si Naruto..

"Hoy! Uzumaki.. diba may gusto ka kay Hinata?", walang sagot si Naruto. Nanatiling tahimik naman si Hinata at pinapakinggan ang mga sinasabi ni Gaara.

"Hmm.. ano, ayaw mo ba sa kanya?", wala pa ring sagot...

"Ahh.. oh sige.. sabihin ko kay Kiba na nagpaparaya ka na...", at ayun na nga. Nagising na ang dugo ni Uzumaki Naruto.

"ANO? BAKIT BA ANG SAMA NG ARAW KO NGAYON? SINABIHAN NA NGA KO NI KUYA ITACHI NA WALA AKONG PAGBABAGO, PATI BA NAMAN SI HINATA MY LOVE KUKUNIN NIYO? BAKET! BAKKKEEEETTT!"

o.O Gulat ang lahat. Pati si Naruto, gulat sa mga pinagsasasabi niya.

Nang mapansin ni Naruto na ang buong section nila ay nakatingin sa kanya.. yumuko si Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun?", tanong ni Hinata.

Walang sagot si Naruto.

"N-naruto?", ulit ni HInata.

Wala nanamang sagot.

"Wala ka nantg maririnig dyan...", bulong ko kay Hinata.

"SAKURA! WAG NYO NA NGANG ASARIN SI NARUTO! AT ISA PA, NGAYON NGA LANG AKO NAGKAROON NG LAKAS NG LOOB NA KAUSAPIN SIYA, TAPOS MAKIKISALI PA KAYO? ANO BA? IKAW NAMAN NARUTO, MAKINIG KA NAMAN! ALAM MO NAMANG GUSTO DIN KITA DIBA? WAG KA NANG MA-EMO!", nakakagulat naman nang biglang sumigaw si Hyuuga Hinata.

"..." Silence.

"H-hinata?", bulong ni Naruto.

"N-naruto?"

"H-hinata?"

"N-naruto?"

_'hayyy.. at least nagkaaminan na.', isip ni Sakura._


	10. Si Copy Ninja

_**A/N: Read and Review nalang po! =)**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Lunch na.

"Hayy.. hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala na sina Hinata at Naruto na.. kani-kanina lang, shy na shy si Hinata kay Naruto.. ngayon, ang sweet nila...", naiinggit na kwento ni Sakura sa best friend niyang kanina pa nag-tetext.

"...", hindi sumagot si Ino, nasa cellphone pa rin niya ang atensyon niya.

"Hmm.. kailan naman kaya ako makakahanap ng sarili kong prince charming, ha Ino?", tanong ni Sakura with dreamy eyes.

"...", wala paring response.

"Ino?"

"...", katahimikan.

"Ino!"

"Ha-HA! May sunog! AHHH!", sigaw ng blond na gulat-na-gulat.

"...", nanahimik na si Sakura..

"May sinasabi ka ba best friend?", inosenteng tanong ni Ino.

"Wala.", naiiritang sagot ni Sakura.

"Okay."

At nagpatuloy uli sa pagtetext si Ino.

"Teka, sino ba kasi yang ka-text mo?", tanong ni Sakura sabay hablot ng cellphone ni Ino, dito mapatutunayan na may lahi ngang snatcher si Sakura.

"Akin na kasi Sakura!", sigaw ni Ino, at halos dambahin na si Sakura makuha lang ang cellphone niya... pero kahit anong pilit niya.. hindi niya kaya si Cherry Blossom.

Tinulak ni Sakura si Ino pabalik sa upuan niya at nagsimulang basahin ang text message.

"Eto, nakatambay sa garden. Ang gulo nga dito, nag-aaway nanaman sina Naruto at Sasuke. Kaw, anong ginagawa mo?", basa ni Sakura sa text.

"Oh, ayan! Nabasa mo na, ibalik mo na yan Haruno.", sigaw ni Ino.

"Sandali lang! Sino ba kasi ang sender nito... hmmm.."

_scroll._

_scroll._

**Shikamaru**.

"Shikamaru!", gulat na gulat si Sakura.

Inagaw ni Ino ang cellphone niya.

"Yan, yan ang patunay na magnanakaw yung mga tito mo, akyat bahay ang mga pinsan mo, at car jacker naman ang mga ninang mo."

"Hoy! Ilang beses ko na bang sinabi, wala nga akong lahing snatcher!", sigaw naman ni Sakura.

"..."

"Hmm.. si Shikamaru naman pala ang ka-text mo ah..", nangaasar pa ah..

"..."

"Ba't ang tahimik mo? Okay lang yun. Hindi ko naman ipagkakalat.. pero wag mo nang itago yung kilig mo sa kin, okay?"

Tumango si Ino.

"Sinong kinikilig?", may boses na sumingit sa kanilang usapan. Tumingin si Sakura sa pinaggalinga ng boses.

"Ah, Temari, w-wala..", sagot ni Ino sa kapwa blonde niya.

Si Temari, pinsan ni Gaara. Blonde ang buhok at nakatali ito sa 4 na pigtails, mataray sa mga hindi niya ka-close, pero mabait naman pag nakilala mo na.

"Ganun? Eh bakit parang kinakabahan ka?", balik naman sa kanya ni Temari.

"Pano.. si Shikamaru ba naman pinag-uusapan...", pasimpleng bulong ni Sakura..

"Shikamaru?", hindi gaanong narinig ni Ino ang sinabi ni Sakura, pero narinig naman ito ni Temari.

"A-ah. W-wala yun!", kinakabahang sagot ni Ino.

"Ahh. okay.", sagot ni Temari, ipinatong niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa mesa, at doon, may napansin si Ino.

"Yan... yan yung...", bulong ni Ino.

_flashback..._

_"Shikamaru! Akin na lang yang baller mo.. hindi mo naman ginagamit eh!", ayaw talagang tigilan ni Ino ang itim na baller id ni Shikamaru._

_"Ayoko nga.", tinatamad na sagot ng henyo._

_"Bakit ba?"_

_"May pagbibigyan kasi ako nito."_

_"Sino?"_

_"Yung babaeng gusto ko.", at nagsimula nang maglakad paalis si Shikamaru._

_Namula naman ang mga pisngi ni Ino sa pagaakalang siya ang tinutukoy ng binata._

_end of flashback_

"Ano yun?", tanong ni Temari kay Ino.

"Y-yang baller id mo, san galing?", tanong naman ni Ino.

"Eto?", tinuro ni Temari ang baller sa kanyang braso.. "May nagbigay."

"Sinong nagbigay?", mausisang tanong ni Ino.

"Secret.", sagot ni Temari. "Sige, mauna na ko... ah.. oo nga pala.. Ino... kayo ba ni Shikamaru?", pahabol na tanong ni Temari..

"H-hindi..", pabulong na sagot ni Ino.

Ngumiti si Temari at umalis na.

"Siguraduhin mo lang.", bulong ni Temari sa kanyang sarili.

-garden.-

"Naruto, hindi nga pwede yung sinasabi mo..", pilit ni Uchiha Sasuke sa kaibigan niyang kanina pa siya kumukulit.

"Pwede yun.. magdala ka lang ng 10 volume nung libro..", sagot naman ni Naruto.

"Tch. Siguraduhin mo lang ah. Kapag ako hindi nakalaro sa intrams.. humanda ka.", sabi ni Sasuke with matching death glare.

Umalis na ang dalawa, at naiwan sa garden sina Shikamaru at Gaara.. hindi nagtagal ay dumating si Kiba sa lugar na nabanggit..

"Oh, san pupunta yung dalawang yun?", tanong ni Kiba.

"Gagawa ng paraan para mapirmahan yung parent's permit ni Sasuke.", tinatamad na sagot ni Shikamaru.

"Pano?", panguusisa pa ni Kiba.

"Basta.", malamig na sagot naman ni Gaara.

-kanila Sasuke at Naruto..

Kasalukuyang nasa harap ng pinto ng faculty room ang dalawa.

"Ano, ready na?", tanong ni Naruto.

Tumango si Sasuke at kumatok na.

_.Tok_.

Bumukas ang pinto.

"Ah.. Sir Yamato.. pwede po ba naming maka-usap si...", hindi pa natapos ni Naruto ang sentence niya nang mag-salita ang teacher sa harap nila..

"Alam ko na kung ano ang ipinunta nyong dalawa dito.. pasok na...", kinilabutan si Sasuke sa boses ng teacher.. nanlalaki pa ang mata.

Pumasok ang dalawa sa empty room at umupo sila sa isang sofa.

"Talaga bang sigurado ka dito Naruto?" , pabulong na tanong ni Sasuke.

"Oo! Siya nga gumagawa ng paraan nung nakalimutan kong papirmahan yung card ko eh..", confident na sagot ni Naruto.

"Nakalimutan?"

"Nakalimutan, hindi nakapagpaalam. Pareho lang yun.."

Naabala ang usapan ng dalawa nang pumasok uli si Yamato sa kwarto.

"Oh, eto na siya.. si COPY NINJA! KAYA NIYANG GAYAHIN ANG KAHIT ANO! DANCE STEPS, MGA BOSES, KAHIT ANO!"

_Wapak._

Tumingin si Yamato sa kung sino mang bumatok sa kanya..

"S-sempai! Nandyan ka na pala!"

"Sinabi nang wag ka nang mag-iintro ng ganyan.", sabi ng lalaking natatakpan na halos ang buong mukha ng mask niya.

Mapapansinna gulat na gulat ang expression ni Sasuke.

"N-naruto, W-wag mong sabihin na si Sir yung sinasabi mong...", hindi na natapos ni Sasuke ang sentence niya.

"Kulit mo ah, sino pa bas a tingin mo?", naiiritang sagot ni Naruto.

"Oh, mawalang galang na, ako nga pala si Hatake Kakashi.. alam niyo na.. yung teacher niyo dati.. anong maitutulong ko sa inyo?", tanong ng lalaking nakamaskara.

"Uhmm.. papagaya ko lang po kasi yung pirma ng tatay ko..", sagot ni Sasuke at iniabot ang dalawang pirasong papel.

"Hmm... Uchiha Fugaku..", basa ni Kakashi.

"Kayag-kaya yan ni Sempai! Siya yata si COPY NINJA KAKASHI!", sigaw ni Yamato out of nowhere.

_WAPAK. MAS MALAKAS NGAYON._

"Sempai naman! Ano nanaman bang ginawa ko?", namamaga na ang ulo ni Yamato..

"Sinabi na kasing wag nag-iintro ng ganun..", sabi ni Kakashi at umupo na sa tabi ni Sasuke.

"Alam mo, hindi ko lang maalala, pero alam ko may napirmahan narin akong ganitong permit dati.. Uchiha Fugaku.. hmm.. oh sige na, eto na.", sabi ni Kakashi.

"Manoooooooood Kayooooo.", bulong ni Yamato na mayhalong pananakot, at nanlalaki ang mga mata niya.

O-o, -reaction nila Sasuke at Naruto.

1...2...3...

"Ang galing...", bulong ni Sasuke habang pinagmamasdan ang perfect copy ng pirma ng tatay niya.

"Oh, wag tayong magkalimutan ah. Bayad niyo?", prankang pranka maningil 'tong si Kakashi ah.

"Ah. Oo nga pala." **BAM**. Inilapag ni Sasuke ang 10 volume ng Icha Icha Series.

"Okay, makakaalis na kayo.", sabi ni Kakashi at nagsimula nang basahin ang unang volume.

...

"Ang galing mo talag Sempai! Lahat yata kaya mo nang gawin!", puri ni Yamato sa Sempai niya.

"...", walang response.

"Sempai?"

"..." wala parin..

"Pinagpalit mo nanaman ako sa Icha Icha..."


	11. Intrammsss

Chapter 11. Intrams.

Pagkatapos ng ilang araw ng pa-pa-praktis, dumating na rin ang pinakahihintay na araw ng bawat estudyante ng Konoha High, ang Intramurals.

"Sakura!!!", sigaw ng class president nilang si Anyssa.

"Oh, ano nanaman?" naiiritang tanong ni Sakura, pano ba naman,kanina pa siya inuutusan ng president nila.. mag-ayos ng uniforms, i-prepare ang mga gamit, pati nga paghanap sa nawawalang medyas ni Naruto siya gumawa.. ngayon, ano nanaman kaya ang iuutos sa kanya..

"Nawawala si Ami, kukulangin tayo ng players sa volleyball..", panimula ni Anyssa.

"Okay, sige po ma'am, hahanapin ko na siya..", nagsimula nang maglakad si Sakura nang hilahin siya ni Anyssa.

"A-ah... Baka pwedeng ikaw na maglaro.. wala na tayong oras eh.."

"Ano, ako, maglalaro? Asa."

"Sige na. Bihis na!", sigaw ni Anyssa sabay tulak kay Sakura papunta sa dressing room kasama ang blue uniform ng section nila.

"ANO?!", sigaw ni Sakura.

Wala na siyang nagawa.. ayun na eh. Kaya nagbihis na siya at pumunta sa grounds. Nandun na ang buong first year, syempre, kasama dun ang grupo nila Sasuke, nandun din ang ibang mga year level, in short, nandoon na ang lahat.

Pumwesto na si Sakura sa side nila ng net.

"Sakura, maglalaro ka?", tanong ni Ino sa kanya.

"Obvious ba? Si Anyssa kasi.. ki-norner nanaman ako."

"Di bale, magaling ka naman diba?"

Ngumiti nalang si Sakura.

Unang volleyball match, 1-A vs. 1-D.

"Oh, Sakura, magkakalat ka? Kawawa naman yung maglilinis pagkatapos!", sigaw ni Karin mula sa kabilang side ng net.

"Sila Karin pala unang kalaban eh.. maganda to.." isip ni Sakura habang nginingitian si Karin.

"Hoy Haruno! Wag ka ngang ngumiti dyan!", pikon na si Karin ah.

"Tama na Karin, laro na!", sigaw ni Ino.

Unang mag-se-serve ang team ng I-D. Si Karin ang server.

"RSS?", tanong ni Ino kay Sakura.

"Syempre.", sagot ni Haruno.

"Talagang may galit ka kay Karin ah.."

"Alam mo naman ako.. Basta siguradong hindi matatapos ang larong ito na hindi natatamaan ng bola yang Karin na yan."

Natawa si Ino.

At ayun, ginawa nila Ino at Sakura ang kanilang combo..

RECIEVE at SET ni Ino, at SPIKE ni Sakura.

Ayun, nasapol si Karin.

Nagpatuloy ang laban.. at ayun, tambakan ang score.

"Arrgghh!!!", sigaw ni Karin habang naglalakad pabalik sa kanilang bench.

"Oh, Karin, tulungan mo naman yung maglilinis.. ang dami mong kinalat kanina eh!", pang-aasar ni Sakura sa redhead na pikon na pikon na.

"Babawian din kita Haruno!", sagot pa ni Karin.

"Hihintayin kita." Nakangiting sabi naman ni Sakura.

---Pagkatapos ng laro, may 2 oras pa bago magsimula ang basketball game, kaya naman tumambay muna ang I-A sa kanilang homeroom.

"Sakura-chan! Ang galing mo pala mag-volleyball!", sigaw ni Naruto sa kaibigan niyang nagsusuklay ng kanyang cherry blossom hair na gulung-gulo na dahil sa volleyball game kanina. Loka kasi, hindi nagtali.

"Hm. Magaling ba yun?", bulong naman ng isang binata sa likod ni Naruto.

"Yabang mo Uchiha.", sabi ni Sakura sa binata na ngayo'y katabi na ni Naruto.

"Totoo naman eh, kung wala si Ino, eh di wala rin kwenta yung mga spike mo..", bulong pa ni Sasuke.

"Aba, kapal mo, para sabihin ko sa'yo, kayang-kaya kong magvolleyball kahit one on one!", pagmamalaki ni Sakura.

"Ikaw nga makapal Haruno, kala mo naman ang galing mo magvolleyball, tsumamba ka lang kanina.", sagot ni Sasuke.

"Mas makapal ka!! Ikaw ba, tingin mo sobrang galing mo sa basketball.. naku.. sigurado akong dudurugin kayo mamaya!! Pusta ko pa yung bente ko eh!", asar na asar na si Sakura ah..

"Bahala ka nga. Ihanda mo nalang yang bente mo."

"Yabang!"

"Mayabang na kung mayabang. Basta sigurado akong may pang-dota na ko mamaya.", at umalis na si Sasuke at pumunta na sa kanyang upuan sa kabilang dulo ng kwarto.

Naiwan si Naruto na tulala. Tuluyan yatang na-OP dun sa sagutan ng dalawa.

"A-a.. sige, punta ako dun ah..", umalis narin si Naruto at pumunta sa kanyang upuan katabi si Sasuke.

"Sige na. Dun ka na kay Uchiha.", natatawang sagot ni Sakura.

Naiwan tuloy si Sakura mag-isa sa kanyang lugar..

"Uyy.. ano yan... kinausap siya ni Sasuke.. ayiee..", pang-aasar ni Ino na kapapasok pa lang sa homeroom.

"Ayiee ka dyan. Ano naman kung kausapin ako ni Uchiha? Wag ka ngang makulit Shikamaru!", sagot ni Sakura.

"Hoy, wag ka ngang masydong high blood dyan. Tsaka wag mo kong tatawaging Shikamaru.. yucckk naman."

"Ako pa ngayon ang yuck ah.", singit ng isang boses.

"A-ah! Shikamaru! Nandyan ka pala!", kinakabahang sagot ni Ino.

"...", hindi na nagsalita si Shikamru at umalis nalang basta.

"Yan.. ayaw pa kasng umamin..", bulong ni Sakura..

"...",nanahimik na lang din si Ino.

_Tok Tok milyon, PASOK._

Kumatok si Itachi sa pinto ng Faculty Room para kunin ang bag niya, nang walang sumagot, naisipan niyang pumasok na lang.

Madilim. Pinindot niya ang switch ng ilaw.

Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papunta sa kanyang table. Kinuha nya ang kanyang bag na nakapatong.

"Itachi-kun, ikaw ba yan?", sabi ng isang boses mula sa likuran ni Itachi.

"Hm. Orochimaru, dito ka pa rin pala nagtuturo.", malamig na sagot ni Uchiha.

"Orochimaru lang? Bakit hindi na 'Orochimaru-sama'?", nagsimulang gumapang ang mga kamay ni Orochimaru sa likod ni Itachi.. at niyakap niya ng mahigpit ang binata.

"Hn. Tanggalin mo nga yang mga kamay mo."

"Bakit naman? Itachi-kun.. ano bang problema..."

"Ikaw nga may problema eh. Bitiwan mo nga ko."

"Alam mo naman kung ano ang gusto ko diba.."

"Bitiwan mo na nga ko."

"Itachi-kun.. I want your body.."

_Wapak_

KO si Orohimaru.

"Gagu."

Kinuha ni Itachi ang bag niya at umalis na..

"Sasuke! Magbibihis ka na ba?", tanong ni Naruto sa kaibigan niyang nananahimik sa tabi niya at naglalaro ng PSP.

"Mamaya na.", kalmadong sagot ni Uchiha habang patuloy sa pagpindot sa kawawang PSP.

"15 minutes nalang, laro na,ayaw mo pa talagang magbihis?", tanong uli ni Naruto.

"Magbihis ka kung gusto mo... mamaya na ko.. nakita mo namang busy ako."

"Eeeh.. Sasuke naman.. alam mo namang takot ako sa boy's CR... ", nanginginig na bulong ni Naruto.

"Ilang beses ko na bang sinabi sa yo na hindi totoong nandun yung multo ng aso mong nalayas..", naiiritang sagot i Sasuke.

"Sasuke naman... please..", pagmamakaawa ni Naruto.

"Kung ayaw mo, eh di dito ka magbihis."

"HA?! Ayoko nga! Baka bosohan ako niyang mga babaeng yan!", sigaw ni Naruto sabay turo sa grupo nila Ino, Sakura, Hinata, at Temari.

"Asa ka namang bobosohan kami naming!", sagot ni Temari.

"Ah, basta! Hindi pa rin ako tiwala sa inyo.. alam ko namang matagal na kayong may pagnanasa sa kin!" sigaw ni Naruto.

"ANO?!", sabay sabay na sigaw ng apat na dalagang nananahimik kanina.

"Dali na kasi Sasuke! Bihis na tayo!", tawag ni Naruto sa kaibigan niya.

"Loko, nakabihis na si Sasuke.", sabi ni Sakura, habang tinuturo si Sasuke na kapapasok pa lamang sa kwarto.

"Nagbihis ka na?!?!?!", sigaw ni Naruto.

"Oo."

"Samahan mo ko!"

"5 minutes nalang laro na. Dito ka na magbihis. Magsasapatos pa ko." Sagot ni Sasuke at pumunta sa kanyan pwesto kanina.

"Sige na! Dito na ko magbibihis. Pero binabalan ko kayo ah.. wag na wag nyo kong bobosohan...", sigaw ni Naruto at pumunta na sa sulok ng kwarto. Pumasok sa isang 7 feet cabinet na pinaglalagyan ng cleaning materials.

"Hn. Bilisan mo na kasi."

Matapos ang kung anu-anong mga ritwal ni Naruto,sa wakas, natapos din siya..

"Yes! Natapos din siya!", sigaw ni Kiba nang lumabas si Naruto.

"Kala naman namin kinulang ka na sa oxygen dyan..", bulong ni Shikamaru.

"Tara na.", yaya ni Gaara at naglabasan na ang team ng 1 –A.

Sa loob naman ng kwarto...

"Sakura, bakit mo nilalabas yang wallet mo? May bibilin ka ba sa canteen?", tanong Hinata kay Sakura habang nagpipipindot sa kanyang cellphone.

"Wala naman.. feeling ko kasi kakailangan ko 'to..", sagot ni Sakura.

"Oh, tara na, maglalaro na sila Shikamaru!", sabay na sigaw nina Temari at Ino.

Natahimik ang dalawa.. Nagtinginan..

"Sige na, tara na mga ate. Baka magsimula na.", yaya ni Hinata.

"Tara.", bulong ni Ino, at nauna na sa paglalakad.

"Anong problema nun?", tanong ni Hinata kay Sakura..

"Pabayaan nalang natin yun.. tara na nga.", yaya ni Temari at nauna na ring maglakad palabas.

"hay.. ang lakas kasi ng appeal ni Shikamarueh...", bulong ni Sakura at sabay silang naglakad ni Hinata palabas ng room at patungo sa quad.

Naunang dumating ang team ng I-A sa court. Tilian ang lahat ng babae lumabas sina Sasuke at Gaara.

"Gaara!!! G! A! A! R! A! Ga! A! RA!", sigaw ni Kankuro mula sa kabilang dulo ng quad. Pero kahit sobrang layo na niya ay rinig na rinig ang mga sigaw nya.

"Ibang klase din yang kapatid mo ah..", bulong ni Sasuke habang naka-smirk kay Gaara.

Hindi nagtagal, dumating na rin ang kalaban nilang team.

"NEJI!!!!", sabay-sabay na tilian ng mga babae ng second year nang lumabas ang unang player ng II-Edison.

"Galingan mo Neji-kun!", sigaw naman ni Tenten mula sa front row. Nginitian siya ni Neji at naglakad na patungo sa side nila ng court.

Humarap si Neji sa direksyon ng kalaban na team. Agad niyang napansin ang binatang mya kulay dilaw na buhok.

"Yan ba si Uzumaki Naruto?", pabulong na tanong ni Neji sa kateam niyang si Lee habang tinitignan si Naruto.

"Oo. Bakit Neji? Wag mong sabihin na siya yung..."

"Oo, siya yung kinababaliwan nung pinsan ko."

Kabababa pa lang nila Sakura, Hinata sa quad.

"Alam mo, Sakura, Masaya talaga ako na sa wakas nalaman ko na rin yung nararamdaman ni Naru-", natigilan si Hinata nang mapansin niyang ang malamig na tingin sa kanya ng isang binatang may kulay tsokolateng buhok mula sa court.

"Oh, Hinata, anong nangyari sa yo?", tanong ni Sakura nang may halong pag-aalala.

"S-si K-Kuya Neji...", bulong ni Hinata.

"Ha? Nasan!?", sigaw ni Sakura, at agad hinanap ang crush niya.

"N-nandun s-sa c-court.. f-first m-match nila Naruto...", sabi ni Hinata at tinuro ang pinsan niya.

Tinignan ni Sakura si Neji, at napansin niyang ang sama ng tingin nito kay Naruto.

"May galit ba yung pinsan mo kay Naruto?", tanong ni Sakura.

"...."

"Huy."

"...malaki.."


	12. Neji versus Naruto

**Ang Dakilang Epal – Chapter 12. **

**Neji versus Naruto. **

hello. Pagpasensyahan niyo na dahil bago lang ako sa mga bagay na ganito.. lagi kasing si Sakura-chan ang nagkukwento eh. Oo nga pala. Ako si Uzumaki Naruto, 13 years old, estudyante ng 1-A sa Konoha High, at ngayong araw na to, naka-schedule na talunin naming ang II-Edison... sana nga.

Grabe, ang sakit na ng paa ko kakatakbo.. halos 10 minutes ko na ring pilit binabantayan si Hyuga Neji.. alam nyo na, yung saksakan ng yabang na heartthrob ng second year. Ewan ko ba kung anong nakita ng mga babae sa baklang yun.. Oo, tama, bakla siya.. yun ang paniniwala namin nila Sasuke.. tignan niyo ha, sa dami ng mga babaeng nagkakagusto sa kanya, ang niligawa niya, si Ate Tenten.. yung titibo-tibong volleyball player nila. Diba, perfect match, bading at tomboy. Yeah Boy. Tama yan.. 'Oo' nalang kayo ha.

Balik sa kwento. Second quarter na ng laro. Sila Sasuke at Gaara nasa bangko muna.. mamaya nalang daw sila lalaro uli, pagod na siguro.. sabagay, kung titignan, lahat ng score namin, galing sa kanilang dalawa.. At nung maupo sila.. nagsimula na ang HELL. Oo. Tama. English yun. HELL.

Dahil nung maupo silang dalawa, tumayo naman si Neji mula sa bangko. Nagkasalisi pa eh.. Sigurado namang sinadya ni Neji yun.. takot mapahiya yan eh. Bakla na nga, duwag pa. Isa siyang BAKLAG. Baklag ka Neji! Pero sa totoo lang, magaling nga siya.. mula sa score na 15-10, humabol pa sila.. ngayon.. 15-40 na. That's what you call tambakan.

Alam ko namang ako na lang ang inaasahan nila Sasuke.. ako ang genius na si Uzumaki Naruto! Henyo na nga, gwapings pa ! Ako si Mr. Universe !! Pero ngayon, siguradong galit na galit na yung mga yun.

5 seconds nalang, na sa kin yung bola.. sinubukan kong i-shoot, kaso nasapal ni baklag.. ewan ko ba kung pano niya nagawa, pero sa sobrang lakas ng pagkakasapal niya, pati ako natumba. Pakyu talaga Neji. Pakyu.

Kaya ayun ako.. nakahiga sa malamig na sahig ng court.. nanghihina ang aking mga binti, hindi ko maigalaw ang katawan ko.. manhid na ang likod ko at para akong kabayong nag-marathon sa kakahingal.. in short, mukha akong matandang inaatake ng rayuma ng wala sa lugar. Si Neji naman, ayun, nakatayo sa harap ko, at nakangiti pa ang gagu. Grabe. Uulitin ko ha. Pakyu talaga. "Masakit ba?", tanong niya. Obvious ba? Kung sana hindi masakit, eh di nagtatatalon ako sa tuwa ngayon..

Pumito ang referee. Foul daw. Sila Kiba at Shikamaru naman, lumapit sa kin at tinulungan akong tumayo. "Ayusin mo yung free throw mo ha.. alanganin na tayo niyan..", bulong sa kin ni Shikamaru.

Tumayo ako sa free throw line. Isang point lang to, pero malaking bagay nay un para sa sitwasyon naming ngayon.. diba nga, that's what you call tambakan..

Binato ko ang bola.

SABLAY.

_Cue in __**'Hari ng Sablay'**__ Background Music_

Sakeet.

Half time break na. Pero bago ako makapunta sa bench ng team naming maganda, nilapitan ako ni Neji'ng Baklag. "Layuan mo yung pinsan ko, kundi baka hindi lang yun abutin mo.", bulong niya. Isa pa ha, last na talaga 'to. Pakyu Neji. Pakyu.

"Ano bang problema mo?!", sigaw ko sa kanya. As usual, nagtinginan nanaman ang lahat sa akin. ''Problema? Ikaw. Sisirain mo ang buhay ni Hinata. Tsaka bukod pa dun.. nakakasira ka sa image ng Konoha High.",sagot naman niya.. Aba, ako? Sisira sa buhay ni Hinata-chan? Anong tingin niya sa kin? Adik? Snatcher? Akyatbahay? Rapist? "Sisirain ko ang buhay niya? First year palang kami. Marami pa siyang taon para mabuhay.".

"Ikaw ang pinakamatinding example ng bad influence na nakita ko.. kaya naman layuan mo na yang pinsan ko.. ayokong matulad siya sa inyong mga taga- I-A. naiintindihan mo ba yun, Uzumaki?". Ano bang sinasabi nito.. Bad Influence ang buong I-A? Naturingan pa naming pinakamatino ang section namin.. ano pang tawag mo dun sa iba.. sobra na tong panlalait niya ha.. hindi na talaga ako makakapigil.. ipaglalantaran ko na sa publiko kung ano talaga ang tingin ko kay Neji.. Siguradong dudumugin ako ng paparazzi nito.. gaya ng nangyari kay Jun Lozada noon.. pero.. para kay Hinata.. at para sa I-A.. mali, para sa buong first year.. gagawin ko.. "Oo, naiiintindihan kita BAKLAG.".

"BAKLAG?!", sigaw ni Kiba. Sabi na nga ba ganito ang magiging reaksyon ng sino mang makarinig sa bagong salitang inimbento ko.. Maaring magmukha akong tanga.. pero di bale na,… para kay hinata.. paninindigan ko ang salitang BAKLAG kahit magmukha akong psycho.

"Bakla na nga, duwag pa! Gusto mo ng away, hindi kita uurugan Hyuga! Hindi ko iiwan sa HInata-chan para sa'yo.. bago mo ko utusan, pakainin mo muna ako! At hindi porke second year ka may karapatan ka nang insultuhin ang first year.. dun sa mga sinabi mo, hindi lang I-A ang ininsulto mo.. lahat kami!!"

"Oo!!", sigaw naman ng mga naiwan sa bangko.. nagsunuran narin ang buong first year.. Basag ang second year. Tuwang tuwa ang third year at nagpapakasenti naman ang fourth year.. naaalala ang nakaraan nila.. _maalaala mo kaya…_

Ehem. Ngayon, nararamdaman ko na talaga ang pagiging Mr. Universe… I'm fast, I'm furious.. I'm strong.. Woohoo!! I believe I can fly.. FLY!!!

"Hn.", sagot ni Neji at naglakad na papunta sa bangko nila. Pumunta narin ako sa lugar namin.

"Pano na gagawin natin? Mahirap nang habulin yun 25.. tsaka naglalaro pa si Neji ngayon.. mas mahirap.. pano na ?! Pano ?! Pano na kaya ?! Hindi sinasadya ?! Hindi kayang mag-_ ARAY !!_", nabatukan nanaman tong si Kiba.. "Tumigil ka nga dyan Bugoy! Panalo na tayo.", sabi ni Shikamaru. Panalo?!

"Anong panalo sinasabi mo dyan?!", tanong ko.

"Oo, tama. Panalo na nga.", sabay na sabi pa nitong sina Sasuke at Gaara.. Ayoko sa lahat yung ganito eh.. mababatukan si Kiba, may sasabihin si Shikamaru na hindi ko maintindihan… sasang-ayon sina Sasuke at Gaara… habang ako.. walang kaalam-alam sa nangyayari.

"Sira na ang laro ni Neji.", bulong ni Shikamaru.

"Sira?", hindi ko pa rin maintindihan.

"Oo. Masyado ka na nyang pang-gigigilan ngayon.. siguradong iuutos niyang ikaw lang ang bantayan....", dagdag ni Sasuke.

"At kapag ginawa nya yun…", singit ni Gaara.. Gets ko na!!

"Isang malaking katangahan dahil hindi marunong mag-shoot ang binabantayan niya!!", sabi ni Kiba out-of-nowhere.

"Tama!! Nakuha ko na!!", sabi ko.. Teka.. ano? Hindi ako marunong mag-shoot?! Loko ka Kiba ah!! Pero pabayaan mo na yun… tanggap ko naman eh..

"Oh, 1 2 3 4. GO!", sigaw ng team at nagsibalikan na sa court ang lahat.. Ngayon, ang buong first year na ang nagchee-cheer sa team namin.. hanep.. iba talaga ang powers ko! Mr. Universe 'to! Yeaboi.

Sa amin ang bola. Na sa akin.. Agad na pumwesto sa harap ko si Neji.. Grabe ang intensity sa mata niya.. kung babae lang to.. iisipin kong may gusto siya sa kin eh.. pero kung mapapansin, ang buong team nila.. nakatingin sa akin.. kahit kailan, hindi talaga nagkakamali tong si Shikamaru.

Ipinasa ko ang bola kay Sasuke at _swoosh._ 18-40 na ang score.. 22 pa. Kayang kaya na..

Lalo yatang napikon si Neji nung naagaw ko sa kanya yung bola nung fourth quarter.. tsaka nung 'aksidente' siyang naitulak ni Gaara.. wag ring kalimutan yung part na sabay-sabay nagsigawan ang first year.. "BAKLAG!!".

* * *

_Pagkatapos ng 30 minutes.. no pov._

"Sabi naman sa'yo Sakura-chan, mananalo kami eh. Ako pa, eh ako si Mr. Universe!", buong pagmamalaking sinabi ni Naruto sa kaibigan niyang kasalukuyang kumakain ng strawberry ice cream.

"Mr. Universe?", tanong ni Sakura… para lang masiguro na tama yung narinig niya kay Naruto..

"OO!! Ngayon, madali nalang ang mga susunod na laban.. Edison lang naman ang kinatatakutan namin eh.. Konti nalang, champion na kami sa junior division.. at finals na."

"Yabang ah. Siguraduhin mo lang na mananalo kayo nang makalaro niyo sila Kuya Itachi."

"K-Kuya I-itachi?!"

"Oo, diba siya ang team captain dun sa team nila?"

"W-walang p-pagbabagooo.."

"Ayan ka nanaman eh."

_Tok. Tok._

May binatang kumatok sa table nila Sakura.. tinignan ng dalaga ang tao.

"Oh, Sasuke. Nice game nga pala.", bati niya.

"Bente ko?", sagot ni Uchiha.

"Eto na oh.", sabi ni Sakura sabay abot ng bente pesos na may pirma pa niya.

"Ano tong nakasulat sa likod?", tanong ni Sasuke habang tinititigan ang bill.

"Autograph ko yan.. lahat ng pera ko kasi sinusulatan ko.. tinitignan ko kung babalik sa kin.."

"Ah.. baka hindi to tanggapin.."

"Tatanggapin yan! Maliit lang naman oh."

"Hn. Sige."

Naglakad na papalayo si Sasuke.. pero half way papunta sa pinto ng canteen, tumigil siya at lumingon.

"Sakura, salamat nga pala.. tsaka sabihin mo na rink ay Naruto.. galit na galit si Neji."

Ngumiti si Sakura at ngumiti din si Sasuke.

* * *

Sa kabilang dako naman..

"Tenten.. ano bang balak niyang boyfriend mo.. kanina pa tahimik ah..", tanong ng isang batang super kapal ang kilay.

"Ewan ko ba.. Galit eh.. baka kung anong gawin niyan."

"Neji, okay ka lang ba?", tanong ni kapal-kilay.

"Babawian ko rin yang Uzumaki na yan.. tignan niyo nalang ang nangyari kanina.. kung ganyan ang school natin.. walang magandang mangyayari dito.. masisira ang Konoha High dahil sa isang sira ulong gaya nun."

* * *

Uwian na. Nagkayayaan ang buong tropa sa isang computer shop, well, maliban sa isa..

"Dali na kasi Sasuke, laro na tayo...", yaya ni Kiba.

"Wala nga akong barya eh.. alangan namang ibayad ko tong 500 ko..", katwiran naman ni Uchiha.

"Hayy.. iba talaga ang buhay mayaman.. teka.. yung bente ni Sakura. Sakto na yun!", suggestion naman ni Naruto habang naglalabas ng sarili niyang pera.

"Ayoko nga."

"Ha?! Sasuke? Ikaw ba yan? Pera o dota? Dota ka diba?!", nag-aalalang tanong ni Kiba.

"Hayyy.. itatago niya yan.. sigurado..", sabi naman ng pahikab na si Shikamaru.

"Aha.. may gusto ka talaga kay Sakura ah..", pang-aasar naman ni Naruto.. pero instead na mapikon.. nag-open-up naman itong si Sasuke..

"nung sinabi ko sa inyo dati na may crush ako sa kanya.. wala pa."

"Wala pa? PA?! 'tol, bago yan ha! Ibig sabihin....", patuloy na pang-aasar ni Naruto..

"Meron na ngayon, bakit, angal ka?", maangas na sagot naman ni Sasuke..

"Si Naruto wala.. baka si Gaara meron..", singit ni Kiba..

"AKO?! WALA AH!!", sigaw ni Gaara.

"Oh, ba't galit ka?", si Kiba naman ang nang-aasar ngayon.. Palibhasa malayo na sila sa school eh.. Nagtawanan sila..

Pero naabala ang saya ng grupo nang may tumawag mula sa likod.

"Uzumaki!", sigaw ng boses. Tumalikod ang lahat para tignan kung sino iyon..

"Hindi pa tayo tapos.", sabi pa nito. Sila Hyuga Neji, Tenten, yung batang makapal ang kilay, at ilan pang sophomores.

_At doon nagsimula ang away ng freshmen at ng sophomores._

_

* * *

**A/N: Sana po nagustuhan niyo ang chapter na to.. R/R please. It is much appreciated, lalo na kay **_-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx- . **_Thank you for reviewing often. :D Syempre, thank you din dun sa ibang nag-review. :D  
_**


	13. Romeo and Juliet

**Ang Dakilang Epal.**

**Chapter 13. **

**Romeo and Juliet.**

"Kung akala mo manginginig ako sa takot pag dinala mo ang buong second year dito, baliw ka na talaga! Hindi kita uurungan!", sigaw ni Uzumaki Naruto sa long haired boy sa kanyang harap.

"HIndi naman ako pumunta dito para makipag-away. Babalaan lang kita. Kapag hindi ka tumino.. mapipilitan akong turuan ka ng leksyon the hard way.", sagot naman sa kanya ni Hyuga Neji at tumalikod na.

"Hihintayin ko yung 'hard way' mo.", with matching airquotes pa yan ah.

"Hn.", at umalis na si Neji at ang tropa niya.

"Hay. Bahala ka nga.. basta pag nagkagulo, labas ako dyan..", bulong ni Sasuke at nauna na sa computer shop. Sumunod naman agad sina Gaara at Shikamaru... si Naruto at Kiba naman..ayun..

"Wag nyo kong iwan!!", sigaw ni Naruto na parang inabanduna ng buong pamilya.

"Di bale, nandito pa naman ako.. hindi kita iiwan.", bulong ni Kiba sabay akbay kay Naruto.

"Hoy, ano ba, maubusan kayo ng upuan!", sinira naman ng tawag ni Gaara ang moment ng dalawa.

-----------------------------

_Kinabukasan._

"Oh, pagkatapos ng Intrams, Drama Week naman.. at siguro oras na para maghanda tayo diba?!", sigaw ng class president ng I-A sa kanyang mga kaklase.

"Sa wakas.. drama week narin.. excited na ko..", bulung-bulungan ng girls sa lugar nila.. habang ang boys, wala kang maririnig kung hindi reklamo..

"Drama week? Ano ba yan... problema lang yan eh..", bulong ni Shikamaru..

"Sinabi mo pa.. ano yan, magko-costume tayo? Kakanta? Hayyy..", dagdag naman ni Kiba..

"Hn. Sana backstage nalang tayo..", sabi ni Gaara at tumango naman si Sasuke.. habang si Naruto.. parang wala sa mundo..

"Hoy, wag mong sabihing gusto mong sumali sa play?", tanong sa kanya ni Kiba at inalog-alog ang ulo ni Naruto..

"Wag nga! Inii-imagine ko lang kasi.. ako at si Hinata-chan sa play.. " at nagsimulang magday-dream ang bata..

_" mahal na mahal kita.."_

_"Mahal din kita" *insert kissing scene..*_

"Naruto? Ba't nakanguso ka diyan?"

"A-ah e-eh.. w-wala...", bulong ni Naruto at yumuko nalang.. Nagsitawanan naman ang grupo.

"Uhmm.. makinig na kayo, please.", tawag sa kanila ng class president... humarap na ang boys sa kanya at nagsimula nang magsalita ang kanilang presidente.

"Pagbobotohan natin ngayon kung anong play ang gagawin natin.", sabi niya at nagsulat sa blackboard.

_Beauty and the Beast, Romeo and Juliet, Cinderella._

"Putek.. puro love story naman..", bulong ni Sasuke

"Sus.. gusto mo rin naman..", pang-aasar ni Kiba.

"Mukha bang gusto ko?", at tinignan siya ni Sasuke with a serious face. Natahimik si Kiba, at nagsimula na ang botohan. Halata naman sa barkada nila na wala silang balak mag taas ng kamay..

"Beauty and the Beast.", 5 ang nagtaas.

"Kailan tayo magtataas ng kamay?", tanong niya kanila Shikamaru.

"Sundan nalang natin sila..", sagot ng genius, at ayun nga ang ginawa nila.

"Romeo and Juliet", nagtaas sila Sakura, kaya sumunod nalang ang grupo nila Naruto.

"Majority wins", sabi ng president at natigil na ang botohan.

"So, ang problema nalang natin ngayon, sino ng gaganap na Romeo and Juliet?", tanong pa uli ni Madam president. Nagsimula nanaman ang maingay na bulungan sa girls.. habang sa boys, walang kibuan..

"Sa tingin ko, dapat Romeo muna ang piliin natin.. dahil hindi naman maarte ang boys.. at si Romeo na ang pipili ng Juliet niya..", nakangiting sabi ng kanilang president.

'eto na.. sana ako mapili.. ako.. mapipili ako.. mapipili ako..', paulit-ulit na dasal ni Naruto.

"Gaara.. pano pag ikaw napili.. sinong juliet mo?", pang-aasar uli ni Kiba.

"Asa ka namang mapipili ako..", sagot sa kanya ni Gaara, again, with a serious face.. natahimik nanaman si Kiba.. natakot na..

"Okay.. girls, sinong gusto niyong maging Romeo?", tanong ng president sa girls.

Nagsimula nanaman ang endless bulungan.

"Uhmm Anyssa, CR muna ako, pwede?", nagpaalam si Sakura sa kanilang president at lumabas na.. habang sina Ino.. may bagong kalokohan nanaman..

"May naisip na ko.. pagtripan natin sila Sakura..", bulong ni Temari sa ibang girls.. lakas ng loob nila ngayon dahil wala si Sakura..

"Ano, okay sa inyo?", tanong ni Ino, at tumango ang lahat ng girls, nagsibalikan na sila sa mga upuan nila.

"Ang napili naming Romeo ay si....", panimula ni Temari.. *insert drumroll*

_'LORD!! SANA AKO!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!', hindi pa rin natitigil ang dasal ni Naruto. Tinawag na yata niya ang lahat ng santo sa langit... _ang ibang boys naman.. mukhang walang pakialam..

"Sasuke."

"ANO?!", sigaw ni Naruto at natigil ang kanyang pagno-novena..

"Si Sasuke ang napili naming Romeo. Angal?", sagot ni Temari with a death glare at natahimik na si Naruto.. pero deep inside.. humahagulgol ang kaluluwa niya..

Si Sasuke naman.. walang kibo..

"Huy..Romeo ah.. Ang yaman mo 'tol! Pano ba yan Gaara.. mauunahan ka na..", bulong ni Kiba with matching kalabit sa dalawang nananahimik sa harap.

"Oh, Sasuke, sino ang Juliet mo?", tanong ni Temari.

"Si Sakura.", sagot ni Sasuke in monotone... sakto naman ang entrance ni Sakura na kagagaling lang sa CR.

"Ayieeeeee!!!!!!", sabay sabay na tilian ng girls.

"Ayieeee.. na-aasar na siya...", bulong ni Kiba kay Gaara..

"ANO BA?!", sigaw ni Gaara. Tinginan sa kanya ang lahat.

Katahimikan. 1.2.3.

"AYIEEE!!!!", mas malakas na tili ng girls.. plus Kiba. Habang si Sakura, walang kaalam-alam sa mga pangyayari.

"Uhm.. anong nangyari?", nalilitong tanong ni Sakura.

"AYIEEE!!!!!!", nagtilian nanaman ang girls plus Kiba. Si Gaara, may blank expression sa kanyang mukha, si Shikamaru, natutulog, si Kiba, natakot na kay Gaara, si Naruto na-emo muli at si Sasuke naman humarap kay Sakura..

"Ako ang Romeo mo.", sabi niya sa Cherry Blossom..

"A-ano?", at nagsimula na ang pamumula ni Sakura.

-----------------------------------

"Nice Romeo.", pang-aasar ni Kiba habang sinusubo ang ice cream niya. Naglalakad ang barkada papunta sa quad para manood ng volleyball game.

"Hn.", at ngumiti si Sasuke.

"Yeehee.. kinikilig kilig siya.."

"Ang ingay mo, no?", sa tono ni Sasuke, parang naaasar na siya.. pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti nya.

"Hahah.. sige na nga.. teka, bakit naman si Sakura ang napili mong Juliet?", at sinubo ni Kiba ang buong cone.

"Wala lang.", at doon, napansin ni Sasuke na nakatingin sa kanya si Gaara.

"Oh, ba't ganyan ka makatingin?", tanong niya.

"Di nga, ba't mo pinili si Sakura?", tanong ng redhead.

"Wala nga lang. Teka.. naaasar ka no?"

"H-HINDI AH!", napasigaw si Gaara..

"Oh, bakit galit ka Gaara? Napaghahalataan ka ah...", natapos din sa pagkain si Kiba at nakisali na uli sa asaran.

"Hindi ako galit ah. At lalo naman akong hindi naaasar. Ba't ako maaasar.. ", at yumuko si Gaara.

"Simple lang.. May Gus-To- Ka Kay Sa-Ku-Ra.", talagang dinahan-dahan ni Kiba ang pagpapaliwanag niya.

"Ang gulo niyo..", bulong ni Naruto.. EMO mode.

"Hayy.. parehong may gusto sina Gaara at Sasuke kay Sakura. Naaasar na si Gaara. Natutuwa naman si Sasuke sa mga nangyayari. Si Naruto malungkot dahil hindi siya napili at hindi niya magiging Juliet si Hinata.. at si Kiba naman masyadong masaya kasi sa wakas may nauuna na sa karera niyo. Minsan nakakatamad magpaliwanag sa inyo eh,.. pero mabuti na yun kesa magtiis ako ditong nakikinig sa asaran niyo..", sabi ni Shikamaru at tumingala uli sa langit. Natulala ang tatlo... si Naruto kasi kanina pa tulala.

"Ang dami mo talagang alam.", bulong ni Sasuke at nauna na sa paglalakad.

----------------------------------

"Juliet, bilisan mo na, magsisimula na oh.", tawag ni Ino.

"Hoy, Yamanaka, hindi Juliet ang pangalan ko.", inis na sagot naman ng cherry blossom.

"Sus, tuwa ka namang Juliet ka.. tsaka ngayon, napatunayan ko na rin na may gusto nga sa'yo si Sasuke.. dagdag mo pa si Gaara.. mamaw ka.", pinagulong-gulong ni Ino ang bola ng volleyball sa harap niya.

"May gusto ka dyan.. wala yun, siguro wala lang siyang maisip."

"Yeeheee.. sino ba talagang gusto mo dun sa dalawa?"

"Ewan ko sa'yo, wala akong crush. WALA. Nagkaroon man, si Kuya Neji yun, pero matagal na yung wala. Gets?"

"Oh, ba't defensive ka? Sa laro mo nalang ilabas yan.. kapag tayo natalo ngayon, hayy.. puro play na aatupagin natin kaya kung hindi mo type maging juliet ni Sasuke, manalo ka."

----------------------------

_Sakura's POV_

Volleyball, ang favorite sport ko. Semi finals na. Kalaban namin ang II-Edison, oo, yung team ni Ate Tenten.. Hindi ko napanood yung mga una nilang laro.. kaya hindi ko alam kung anong aasahan ko.. baka naman madurog kami dito.. magaling daw talaga sila.. at bukod pa dun.. baka nahawa narin si Ate Tenten ng galit ni Neji sa section namin.. Lord.. please lang.. hayaan nyo pong makalabas ako ng buhay dito..

Naunang dumating ang team namin.. at dahil wala ang isa sa mga team mates ko, si Temari ang papalit.. magaling din daw si Temari.. kaso malabong mas magaling siya kay Ate Tenten.. halimaw daw yun eh..

"Oh, Sakura, warm up na..",sabi ni Ino at binato sa akin ang bola.

"Hindi basketball to..", pabirong sabi ko at sinubukan kong magserve. Okay lang naman. Umabot naman sa kabilang side eh.. Binigay ko kay Ino ang bola.. Ayun.. medyo mas malayo ang naabot..

"Oh, Temari, ikaw naman..", sabi ko at binigay sa kanya ang bola.. ayyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn.. Ang layo ah.. umabot pa sa stage sa harap ng quad.. Baka nga may pag-asa na kaming manalo..

Maya-maya, dumating na ang Edison.. ang taray ah, nasa unahan talaga si Ate Tenten.. at sosyal siya... ang number niya 10. Waw. Nagsimula narin ang laro sa wakas.. bola nila.. si Ate Tenten ang nag-serve.

PUTEK. Ang lakas ng tunog nung hampas niya sa bola... halimaw nga. At ayun, at taas ng nilipad ng volleyball.

"Ino, baka hindi ko masalo.", bulong ko sa bestfriend ko..

"Lalo naman ako..", pano na yan.. Lord, nag 'please' naman ako ah... Halos magunaw na ang mundo ko habang tinititigan ko ang bolang parang hinahabol ako..

"Ako na.", sabi ni Temari at ini-spike niya ang bola pabalik sa kanila.. at himala, hindi nasalo ni Ate Tenten ang bola. Siguro akala niya ace na yung serve niya na yun. Matatawa ka naman sa mga kasama niya... nagsi-tilian.

"Aaaahhh!! Tenten!!", sigaw nung isa.. yung isa naman, iniwasan lang ang bola.. magiging madali na siguro 'to.. Tinignan ko si Temari... nakangiti. Natuwa yata siya dun sa ginawa niya..

"Nice Temari!", bati namin ni Ino sa kanya. Lalong lumaki ang ngiti niya.

"Hmp.. kung ganyan lang pala ang kaya ng number one volleyball player ng Konoha High.. eh kayang-kaya naman pala siyang palitan..", sagot niya... ingat lang sana siya.. baka marinig ni Tenten yan..

"Hoy, blondie, naka-isa ka lang.", sigaw ni Ate Tenten mula sa kabilang side ng net.

"Hmp. Tignan natin kung tsamba lang yun Pucca!", sagot naman ni Temari.. naku.. umaatake nanaman ang pagka ma-aangas nitong si Temari.. away nanaman to eh.

Halatang-halata sa mukha ni Ate Tenten ang pag-kaasar.. at habang tumtagal ang laro, lalong lumalakas ang mga spike at serve niya... pero kahit ganun, gumagawa parin ng paraan si Temari para masalo namin ang bola.. parang tapatan lang nilang dalawa.. Maya-maya, natapos din ang laban.

Lumapit sa amin si Tenten.. well, nilapitan niya si Temari.

"Alam mo blondie..inis-na-inis ako sa'yo.", sabi niya in monotone..

"Nanalo na nga kayo, naiinis ka pa.", sagot ni Temari.

"Naiinis ako kasi hindi ka sumali sa Varsity. Pasok ka na. Dun natin tignan ang galing mo.", ngumiti si Tenten at ibinigay kay Temari ang hawak niyang volleyball.

"Asahan mo yun, captain.", at ngumiti din si Temari.. ayun, nagngitian silang dalawa..

"Buti pa si Tenten, hindi pikon.", bulong sa ni Temari.

"Pano ba yan Sakura, Romeo and Juliet na aatupagin natin?", sasapakin ko na tong si Ino eh.. pero pagod na pagod na ko..tsaka nalang.

------------------------------

"Galing nung kapatid mo ah.", bulong ni Shikamaru sa katabi niyang redhead.

"Mamaw yun eh. Ikaw ah, may gusto ka ba sa mangkukulam na yun?", natatawang tanong naman ni Gaara.

"Eh pano na si Ino?", sabi pa ni Kiba out of nowhere.

"Hay.. wag nyo na ngang bulabugin ang buhay ko..", sagot ng genius at tumungin na uli sa langit.

-------------------------------

_3 ng hapon, dalawang oras bago ang uwian, nasa homeroom ang lahat._

"Natapos na namin yung script para sa play natin, nakalagay narin diyan yung mga role niyo.. kaya sana, magpractice na kayo..", sabi ng kanilang class president at nagsimula nang ipamigay ang xerox copies ng mga scripts.

Tinignan ni Sakura ang summary ng kwento.. parang mali..

"Uhmm.. parang iba yung kwento ah..", sabi niya.

"Binago namin yung ibang parts para mas maganda.", sagot naman sa kanya ni president.

"Ibang parts? parang buong kwento eh. tsaka bakit tagalog?!", reklamo pa ni Sakura.

"Uhmm.. parang ganun na nga.. yung characters lang ang natira.. as for the language.. taglish yan.. mas dramatic daw kasi kapag may halong tagalog eh..", kalmadong paliwanag naman ng president.

"Ako nag-edit niyan..", nakangiting bulong ni Ino kay Sakura.. tila proud na proud siya sa kalokohang ginawa niya..

"Sira ka ba? Tignan mo ah.. si Count Paris, magkakagusto lang kay Juliet, pero hindi magiging sila! Ano yan, love triangle?!", sigaw ni Sakura. Hindi niya alam, nakikinig ang boys sa argumento nila.

"Sino kaya yung gaganap dun? Swerte naman niya, magiging boyfriend siya ni Sakura kahit sandali lang.. diba Gaara?", mang-aasar pa sana si Kiba.. pero nang makita niya ang role ni Gaara.. alam na niyang hindi uubra ang pang-aasar niya.

"I-IKAW SI COUNT PARIS?!?!?!", sigaw ng doglover. Tinginan naman sa kanya ang buong I-A, natigil din ang argumento ng girls.

"Eh ano naman?", tanong ni Gaara in monotone, nanahimik na rin si Kiba. Si Sakura naman, natahimik.. at naging pipi pansamantala.

"Si Gaara yung Count Paris?", bumubuka ang bibig ng Cherry Blossom, pero walang boses na lumalabas..

"Ako nag-ayos ng casting niyan.", nakangiting bulong naman ni Temari.. isa pa tong proud sa sarili niya..

Naupo si Sakura at binasa ang buong script.. ganun din ang ginawa ng iba.. sa totoo lang, mas nagandahan siya sa version na to.... napi-picture na niya sa isip niya ang mga eksena.. nagsimula nanaman siyang mamula.

"Oh diba, sabi ko sa'yo, magugustuhan mo yan..", bulong ni Ino.

Si Gaara at Sasuke naman.. ayun..

"Ano, gusto mo pang maging Romeo?", natatawang tanong ni Gaara kay Sasuke na nanlalaki ang mata sa binabasa niya.

"_Romeo.. ikaw ang mahal ko.. walang iba.. wag mo kong iiwan.."_

"_Hindi kita iiwan Juliet.. hayaan mong manatili ako sa puso mo.."_

Natahimik sandali si Sasuke.

"Tingin mo?", sabi niya with a smirk.

"Sus, si Sakura lang kasi eh.. hanggang play ka lang tol.", at bigla na lamang isinaksak ni Kiba ang ulo niya sa pagitan ng dalawa.

"Oo nga pala. Boys.", nakisali naman ang boses ng kanilang president sa usapan ng dalawa. Tumingin sa kanya ang grupo.

"Yung laro niyo bukas na, finals diba? Galingan niyo. Bilisan niyo nang makapag-practice tayo.", nakangiting niyang paalala.

"Oo nga pala, sila Kuya na kalaban bukas.", bulong ni Gaara.

"Baka matagalan tayo niyan."

"Teka, si Naruto nga pala?", nag-aalalang tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ayun oh. Tumatalon-talon. Asawa niya si Hinata sa play eh.", at tinuro ni Kiba ang batang sumasayaw sayaw na parang nanalo sa lotto.

"Hn. Kailangan muna niyang kalimutan yang imaginary wedding nila, tambakan daw lahat ng tinalo nila Kuya."

-----------------------------------------


	14. Pagkatapos ng Finals

**Chapter 14.**

**Ang Dakilang Epal.**

**Pagkatapos ng finals..**

**

* * *

**

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Mag-iisang oras na.

-

Kanina pa ko nahihilo sa tunog ng bola. Nakaka tatlong over time na kasi tong mga to eh.. pero nakakatuwa rin naman.. biruin mo yun, tumagal sila ng ganito.

-

Noong first quarter, todo sigaw pa ang lahat, ang first year, full support sa team nila, habang ang ibang year naman, tinitilian ang team ng Kuya ni Sasuke.. pero habang tumatagal.. napagod na ang iba at kumain nalang..

-

37 seconds nalang. 70-70. Tied pa ang laro, hindi ko talaga maipaliwanag kung pano nila nagagawa to.. mga first year students, tinatapatan ang nakaraang champions? pinagbibigyan lang ba sila, o may kakaiba silang motivation para manalo ngayon? Aba, sila lang yata nakakaalam nyan.

-

Hawak ng isang binatang may putting buhok at purple eyes ang bola. Yan si Kuya Hidan.. kung mapapansin niyo, may duct tape siya sa bibig.. nilagay yan ni Ma'am Tsunade. Para daw sa paborito niyang estudyante last year. May autograph pa nga ni Ma'am eh.. kanina pa kasi mura ng mura si Kuya.. matatawa ka nalang sa kanya eh.. nalaglag ang bote niya.. "Tangina, gago ka ba Deidara, bakit mo nilaglag yung bote ko? Tarantado!".. Nawala yung tuwalya niya.. "Nasan na yung tanginang tuwalya ko? Sinong gago naman nagtago nun?", yun pala, naupuan niya.. kaya ayun, sinugod siya ni Ma'am at tineypan.

-

Anyway.. ngayon, parang pipi si Kuya, wala kang maririnig kung hindi 'HMP'. Ipinasa niya ang bola sa Kuya ni Gaara na si Sasori.. Dribol, dribol. Dribol. Pasa kay Kuya Itachi, at shoot. Pasok.70-73. 18 seconds pa, bola nila Sasuke. Ngayon, makikita niyo ang himalang ginagawa nila..

-

Hawak ni Sasuke ang bola. Ayan nanaman. Dribol. Dribol. Dribol. Pasa kay Gaara.

-

"'tol, tama na, pagod na ko..", nakangiting sabi ni Sasori na nagbabantay sa kanya. Ayan na ang milagro.. pasa kay Shikamaru. Swoosh.

-

"HMP!! HMMPMMMPP!!!", sigaw ng piping nagbabantay sa kanya at tumalon ng pagkataas-taas para salubungin ang bola… pero hindi niya naabot… sa height advantage ng mga 'to, imposibleng hindi nila maabot ang mga shot.. pero ba't ganun?

-

Pumito ang referee. Foul. May free throw si Shikamaru.. ayun, nai-shoot niya.. 4 point play.. 2 seconds nalang. 74-73, lamang pa sila.. grabe.. himala talaga to..

-

Nakay Itachi ang bola. Agad niyang ibinato. Anong tingin niyo, pumasok hindi? Oo.

-

Tama.

-

Pumasok.

-

Panalo sila.

-

Pumito uli ang referee at pumila sila sa gitna ng court. Shake hands daw.

-

"Anong oras na nga pala?", nakangiting tanong ni Itachi kay Sasuke.

-

"Naka-isang oras yung laro. ", sagot naman ng nakababatang kapatid niya.

-

"Sayang.. makakapagpractice pa tuloy kayo."

-

"Alam mo yung tungkol sa play?"

-

"Syempre. Bakit pa namin patatagalin ang laro.. eh kaya naman naming tapusin nung first quarter pa lang.."

-

"Yabang. Ano, pagkatapos nito, san lakad niyo?"

-

"Hindi kami lalakad.. manonood kami ng practice nyo."

-

"Sakura, tara na, wag ka ng makinig diyan! Aayusin pa natin yung ibang casting!", tawag ng bestfriend kong baboy. Hindi naman ako nakikinig eh.. well.. slight lang naman diba?

* * *

Maya maya, umakyat na ang team sa homeroom.. pero may dala pang audience.

-

"S-sasuke, ba't kasama sila?", bulong ni Temari.

-

"Manonood daw. Makulit eh.". tinignang mabuti ni Temari ang grupong kasunod nila.. barkada ng Kuya nila ni Gaara.. 'eto nanaman ang circus..',isip niya.

-

"Oh siya, sige, dun sila sa likod, pwede nila kaming tulungan sa mga ka-ek-ekang gagawin.. eto yung script, baka may maisip kayong magandang idagdag or i-edit..", at tinuro ni Temari ang mga upuan sa likod.

-

"Ano nga pala role ni Gaara?", tanong ni Sasori sa younger sister niya.

-

"Si Count Paris. Siya, yung makaka-love triangle nila Romeo and Juliet.. basta.. basahin niyo nalang diyan..", at umalis na si Temari.. wow, bising-bisi ang direktor.

-

"Romeo, Romeo, nasan ka?!", sabi ni Deidara na feel na feel ang pag-arte.

-

"Nandito ako Juliet!", sagot naman ni Sasori sabay batok kay Deidara.

-

"Oh Romeo, bakit mo ko binatukan?!"

-

"Oh Juliet.. ang panget mo kasi.", sabi ni Romeo.. uhmm.. Sasori in monotone. Nagtungo na ang grupo nila sa mga upuan sa likod.. well, naiwan si Deidara.

-

"Romeo! Wag mo kong iwan!! WAGG!!!!", sigaw niya at nagsimulang umiyak. Lumuhod.. Hanggang sa nakadapa na siya at humahagulgol.

-

Sa corner naman ng classroom, may isang batang tumitindig na ang balahibo sa takot.. "W-wag niyong sabihing gagawin ko rin yan…", nanginginig na bulong ni Sakura sa director nilang maganda.

-

"Wag kang mag-alala, papaturuan kita kay Kuya Deidara.", nakangitin sagot ni Temari. Lalo naman yatang na-freak out si Sakura.

-

"Okay, naayos na namin ang iba pang cast ng play. So, eto na siya..", at nakinig na ang lahat.

-

"Unahin natin ang mga Montague, pamilya ni Romeo!, punta kayo dito sa harap pag tinawag na kayo… Lady Montague at Montague, nanay at tatay ni Romeo.. Hinata at Naruto."

-

"si Naruto-kun pala ang Montague… hindi kaya.. nagtatatalon siya kahapon kasi…m-mag-asawa kami sa play?!", yan ang napakalalim na iniisip ni Hinata bago naging black ang buong paligid niya. _THUD._

-

"HINATA!!!", sigaw ni Naruto nang marinig ang malakas na kalabog ng pagbagsak ng dalaga.. Agad niyang nilapitan at hiniga sa teacher's table.

-

"KAILANGAN NIYA NG MOUTH TO MOUTH!!!!!", sigaw ni Naruto.. at bibigyan na ng CPR ang dalaga nang hilahin siya ni Sakura by the hair.

-

"Hinimatay lang. Hindi nalunod.", halata sa nakakatakot na tono ni Sakura na hindi siya natutuwa sa gagawin ni Naruto..

-

"Oo nga pala..", at nagsimula nang mag-back-off si Naruto.

-

"Yung mga boys dyan.. kayo yung mga extra sa pamilya nila.", sabi ni Temari at nagturo ng random people.

-

"Syempre, si Romeo natin, si Sasuke.", at pumunta si Sasuke sa gitna with a blank expression.

-

"YESS!! GO SASUKE!!! ROMEO!! AWUUU!!!", nagsimula nanamang mag-ingay ang grupo sa likod..

-

"Kuya, patahimikin mo nga yan!", inis na inis na si Temari.

-

"Hidan, ang kulit mo ha.", bulong ni Sasori habang hinahalughog ang bag niya.

-

"Uhmm.. kung hinahanap mo yung iPod mo.. nasa akin pa…", medyo kinakabahang bulong ni Deidara.

-

"Hindi naman yun ang hinahanap ko eh. Ito.", at naglabas ng isang roll ng duct tape ang redhead.

-

"S-sasori.. wala namang ganyanan…", dahan dahang nag-fade away ang boses ni Hidan nang lagyan siya ng duct tape sa bibig.

-

"HMPPPP!!!!", pinilit sumigaw ni Hidan pero walang nangyari.. Naupo nalang siya at nanahimik narin sa wakas.

-

"Okay. Ngayon, Yung mga Capulet.. pamilya ni Juliet. Si Shikamaru at ako ang magiging nanay at tatay ni Juliet.", halos pabulong nang sabi ni Temari. Pumunta si Shikamaru sa gitna.. pero nakapikit.. ano to, tulog?

-

"AYIEE!!", nagsitilian ang girls.

-

"Gusto niyong matulad kay Kuya Hidan?", halata sa tono ni Temari na seryoso siya sa binabanta niya.. Nagsitahimik ang lahat.

-

"Okay, good, uhmm.. si Ino ang Nurse ng pamilya at yung mga tao dun ang mga extra sa Capulet family.. Syempre, ang Juliet natin, hindi mawawala, Sakura.", at pumunta si Sakura sa harap.

-

"Oh, Juliet, tabihan mo naman si Romeo!", tinulak ni Ino si Sakura papalapit kay Sasuke.. ayun.. isa nanamang _THUD_ ang narinig.

-

Kung sa isang romantic movie mapapanood ang eksenang ito.. siguradong kikiligin ka.. pero dahil nga sa totoong buhay nangyari.. mas nakakakilig. Si Sasuke, lying on his back habang si Sakura naman nasa ibabaw niya.

-

3

-

2

-

1

-

"Bitiwan mo nga ko Uchiha!!", maririnig ang napakatinis na sigaw ni Sakura sa buong kwarto.

-

"Aba!! Ikaw nga tong nakapatong sakin Haruno!! Tumayo ka na nga!!", for the first time, narinig ng ilang taga I-A kung paano sumigaw si Sasuke.

-

Tumayo na ang dalawa, pero kapansin-pansin ang NAPAKAlaking distance sa pagitan nila.

-

"Anong tawag natin sa ganyan?", nakangiting tanong ni Ino.

-

"EL KYU!!", sabay sabay na sigawan ng lahat.

-

"Namumuro yang kapatid mo ah..", bulong ng isang binatang kulay blue kay Itachi.

-

"Oo nga eh.. Manang mana sa Kuya..", pang-aasar naman ni Sasori.

-

"Konti nalang.. bi-bingo na yan.", naka-smirk na sagot naman ng nakatatandang Uchiha.

-

"O-okay.. tatawagin naman natin yung mga characters na hindi kabilang sa mga pamilyang nabanggit.. paiikliin natin ang kwento kaya konti nalang sila. Si Gaara, ang Count Paris…" at pumunta sa harap si Gaara, sa gitna ng distance between Sasuke at Sakura.

-

"AWUUU!!! GAARA!! ITAYO MO ANG BANDILA!!!!", sa hindi malamang dahilan, natiis ni Hidan ang sakit ng pagtatanggal ng duct tape.. at nagsimula nanamang magsisisigaw.

-

"Kuya..", parang nadagdagan pa ang inis sa tono ni Temari ngayon.

-

"Si Rosaline, first love ni Romeo na maiichapwera na sa play.. at si Tybalt, uhmm… gagawin natin siyang bestfriend ni Romeo.. both played by Kiba."

-

"ANO?!?!?!", sigaw ni Inuzuka.

-

"Angal?", tanong ni Temari with a death glare.

-

"W-wala..", naupo si Kiba. "Good.", nakangiting sabi ng director.

-

"Okay, so ngayon, alam niyo na yung parts niyo, practice na tayo. First scene natin, lambingan nila Juliet at Count Paris. GO!", sigaw ni Temari at nagsimula na ang lahat.. Naglabas na ng kani-kanilang popcorn ang mga tao sa likod at nanood na.

-

"Sa eksenang ito, naglalaro kunyari sa damuhan si Juliet, habang si Count Paris, nakaupo lang sa gilid, pinapanood siya.. tapos biglang uulan.", diri-diretsong sabi ni Temari. Pumwesto na ang lahat.

-

"Count Paris! Samahan mo ko! Ang sarap ng hangin oh!", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura aka Juliet sa binatang nakaupo sa ilalim ng isang puno aka Christmas Tree nila na ginamit nung party.

-

"Juliet, maupo ka nalang dito.. madudumihan ka lang diyan!", sagot naman ni Gaara aka Count Paris aka kasaukuyang bf ni Juliet.

-

"Ayoko nga! Grabe ang sarap ng hangin!!", tili ni Sakura at naupo sa kunyaring damuhan.

-

"Okay! Insert ulan!!", sigaw ni Temari at naghagis ng mga piraso ng papel ang girls.

-

"Juliet! Ano ka ba? Mababasa ka!", at tumayo si Gaara mula sa ilalim ng kanyang puno. Tumakbo papunta kay Juliet.

-

"Okay, tayo na Juliet!", sigaw ng direktor nilang si Temari. Sumunod si Sakura at tumakbo din papalapit kay Gaara.

-

"Okay, insert 'kalampahan' ni Juliet!", dagdag pa ni direk.

-

"Pano yun?!", confused na tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Hello? Madadapa ka, tapos sasaluhin ka ni Gaara aka Count Paris."

-

Ginawa ni Sakura ang orders ni direk at napunta nanaman siya sa isang napakaCUTE na sitwasyon. Kung kanina si Sasuke, ngayon, si Gaara naman ang nahigaan niya. Panandaliang natulala ang dalawa.. habang si Romeo.. nandun sa may likod.. at kung may ninja skills sila dito, nagcha-charge na yan ng chidori niya.. halata sa mga mata niya ang inis.. ay hindi pala inis.. SELOS.

-

Titili sana ang girls pero naunahan sila ng kaba ng bigyan sila ni Temari ng death glare.

-

"Hoy! Lines niyo!", binasag ng direktor nila ang moment.

-

Mula sa posisyon nila kanina, nag-sit up sila hanggang pareho na silang nakaupo sa floor, este damuhan, habang binabato ng papel, este umuulan.

-

"C-count Paris.. mahal na mahal kita..", bulong ni Sakura, at dahan-dahang nilagay ang kamay niya sa pisngi ni Gaara.

-

"Mahal na mahal din kita Juliet, higit pa sa buhay ko..", pabulong ding sagot ni Gaara at hinawakan naman ang kamay ni Sakura. Ngumiti si Sakura at tumayo na. Ganun din naman ang ginawa ni Gaara. Nagtinginan ang dalawa, eye to eye.. at nangitian.. sabay yakap ng girl sa boy.

-

Titili nanaman ang girls.. nang pigilan nanaman sila ng isang death glare.

-

"San kaya nila nakuha yang ginagawa nila.. sa pagkaka-alam ko first practice to eh..", nakangiting bulong ni Ino sa nagising na na si Hinata.

-

"Ewan ko.. siguro yan yung sinasabi nilang 'chemistry'.. ahihi.."

-

"Tol, naaasar na si Sasuke.. ", natatawang bulong ni Kiba kay Naruto.

-

"Wala pa yung eksena namin ni Hinata, natutuwa na ko.. sabi ko na nga ba magiging masaya tong practice na to eh!"

* * *

**A/N: Balak ko pa sanang habaan.. pero next chapter nalang, bukas, u-upload ko na.. baka maging boring na sa inyo kung super haba. Well, R/R please. =) MY GAWD, lapit na ng pasukan..  
**

**Uhmm.. Konting GaaSaku lang.. para mainis si Sasuke.. haha.. tignan nalang natin mangyari..  
**


	15. Ang Play

**Chapter 15.**

**Ang play. Part 1.**

_Sa loob ng classroom ng I-A.. _

_-_

"Okay, CUT!!", nangibabaw nanaman ang boses ng director na si Temari.

-

"Bakit nanaman?", halata na sa tono ni Sakura ang inis.. ang ka-eksena naman niya, tahimik lang. Walang karekla-reklamo. "Sasabihin yung lines, tapos yakapan. Ano nanaman?"

-

"Ayusin mo kasi yung pag-arte mo Haruno nang matapos na.", bulong ni Sasuke.

-

"ABA! Eh sino ba yung parang ewan kung yumakap?!"

-

"Hn."

-

"Tama na.. okay lang naman yung pag-arte ni Sakura, at hindi naman mali yung yakapan eh.", naka-smirk na sabi ni Temari.

-

"Eh wala palang mali, ba't pinapaulit-ulit nyo pa?", napipikon na talaga si Sakura.. maka-17 times na yata nilang inulit ang eksenang to..

-

"Wala lang.", sagot ni Temari with a sing-song voice. Halatang-halata na kay Sakura na pinagdidiskitahan na sila ni Temari… pero hindi naman sa galit siya… ang totoo nga nag-eenjoy siya kahit papano, lalo na nung nakita nilang nag-collapse si Karin sa labas. Si Sasuke naman, tahimik nanaman, ganun pa rin, blank facial expression.

-

"Kulang kasi kayo sa 'skinmanship'!", at nagsimula nanaman sa paglelecture ang tila drama expert na si Deidara. "Itachi! Halika nga!", tinawag niya ang nakatatandang Uchiha sa likod pero hindi siya pinansin nito.. alam na kasi ni Itachi ang tumatakbo sa utak nitong kasama niya.

-

"ITACHI!!!", nakakabinging sigaw ni Deidara, napatakip tuloy ng tenga ang tatlo sa tabi niya.

-

"No way. NO WAY. ASA.", sagot naman sa kanya in monotone.

-

"Ano ba kasi yung ipapagawa mo kay Kuya Itachi?", nalilitong tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Nung fourth year kasi kami, nagplay din kami.. ganito rin.. siya si Romeo.. maraming alam yan..", bulong ni Deidara habang natatawa sa sarili niyang kwento.

-

"Di nga?!", sabay na tanong ni Sasuke at Sakura.

-

"Oo.. tanong niyo pa kay Ma'am Tsunade…. Nandun yata siya nun.. basta.. magaling yan.. paturo na kayo..", bulong pa ni Deidara. "Kaya Sasuke, tawagin mo na yung Kuya mo nang ma-perfect niyo na tong scene na to.."

-

"Ayoko nga."

-

"Dali na."

-

Napaisip ng malalim si Sasuke. Kanina pa nila paulit-ulit na ginagawa ang eksenang to.. pero laging pinuputol. May part ng utak niyang nagsasabing "**tawagin mo na yung Kuya mo ng maayos na to at matapos na**" at may part naman na nagsasabing "**wag mo munang tawagin, sige ka, hindi mo na ulit mayayakap si Sakura**". Sabagay, kapag tinawag niya ang Kuya niya at nagpaturo na sila, baka magbigay pa ng sample ng acting niya..

-

Talagang pinag-isipan ni Sasuke.. **yakap ni Sakura o makita ang acting ni Kuya.** At ayun, nakapag-decide na rin siya.

-

Naglakad si Sasuke papunta sa kuya niya sa likod. "Kuya, dali na, ngayon lang.. nang matapos na.", sabi niya in monotone, pero avoiding eye contact with his brother.. nahihiya yatang magpaturo. Nanatiling nakatingin sa kanya si Itachi. .1. Sa wakas.

-

"Sige na, sige na.", at tumayo si Itachi. Pumunta ang dalawang Uchiha sa gitna ng room. Lalo namang naging focused ang atensyon ng lahat sa practice nang makita nilang makikijoin sa pagtuturo si Itachi.

-

"WOO!! ITACHI!! AWUU!!", sigaw ni Hidan, pero natigilan siya ng bigyan siya ng isang napakatalim na death glare ni Itachi.. tagos sa puso..

-

"Ganito, pagkasabi mo ng lines, Sakura, tatalikod ka na.. alam mo yung parang mag-wo-walk out ka. Ganun.. tapos ikaw naman Sasuke, after 1 step, hahawakan mo siya sa kamay. Paghawak sa'yo ni Sasuke, lilingon ka.. tapos hahablutin mo yung kamay mo… eye contact ah.. wag kakalimutan…." At nagpatuloy ang mala-director na lecture ni Itachi. Nakinig namang mabuti ang dalawa. Si Deidara halatang tuwang-tuwa sa mga pangyayari.

-

"Ayan na, bumanat na si Itachi..", bulong ng isang binatang animo'y nabuhusan ng watercolor sa kulay niya.

-

"Parang gusto ko ngang sumali eh.. naaalala ko yung play natin dati.", at nagpakasenti ang mga tao doon sa likod.

-

"Naintindihan niyo ba?", tanong ni Itachi in monotone.. tumango naman ang dalawa.

-

Kahit pa hindi nagbigay ng sample acting ang kuya niya kung paano ang gagawin, okay na rin naman si Sasuke.. mahahawakan na nga ang kamay ni Sakura, may yakap pa. Hindi niya mapigilang matuwa sa Kuya niya.

-

Habang si Sakura, ayun.. siya naman ang tahimik ngayon.. kahit kalian kasi, hindi niya naisip na marunong mag-direct at umarte si Itachi.

-

"Oh, sige na, Go!", sigaw ni Temari at ayun na. in-character nanaman ang dalawa.

-

"Bakit ba kasi ayaw mo kong tigilan ha?!", sigaw ni Sakura at nagsimulang mag-walkout gaya ng turo sa kanya.

-

Pero bago pa siya maka-dalawang hakbang, hinawakan na siya ni Sasuke by the hand. Lumingon si Sakura at ayun, eye to eye contact sila. Obsidian meets emerald. Hinila naman ni Sakura ang kamay niya out of Sasuke's grasp… at dahan-dahang nawala ang pagkainis sa mukha ni Juliet.. este Sakura.. nang magsalita si Sasuke.

-

"Juliet, hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko.. kung pwede ngang itapon ko na lahat ng nararamdaman ko para sa'yo, ginawa ko na.. kaso.. hindi ko kaya.. Mahal na mahal kita Juliet.. kahit paulit-ulit mo kong insultuhin, kahit na ipagtabuyan mo ko, babalik at babalik pa rin akong nagmamakaawang magkaroon ng lugar sa puso mo.."

-

Nilagay ni Sasuke ang kanyang kamay sa pisngi ni Sakura.. at kahit na alam ni Sakura na ginagawa lang ito ni Uchiha dahil ito ang role niya, hindi pa rin niya mapigilan kiligin at mamula. Napansin naman ito ni Sasuke.. pero minabuti na niyang hindi magsalita nang matapos na ang scene.

-

"R-romeo....", pabulong na sagot ni Sakura.

-

Hinila ni Sasuke si Sakura papalapit sa kanya for a hug, at ayun, nagyakapan sila.

-

"Okay!", sigaw ni Deidara at palakpakan ang lahat. Si Itachi naman, nanatili sa kinatatayuan niya ng may smirk sa kanyang mga labi.

-

"Marunong palang umarte tong si teme..", bulong ni Naruto kay Kiba.

-

"Si Sakura ba naman ka-eksena niya.. tignan mo, pati tong si Gaara..", sabay turo sa redhead na kasalukuyang busy sa pagsipsip ng chupa chups.

-

"Ano yun?", tanong sa kanila ni Gaara.. masyado yata siyang busy sa panonood.

-

"W-wala..", naunahan ng kaba ang dalawa nang bigyan sila ng isang death glare.

-

"Okay, next scene, si Rosaline tsaka si Romeo, mag-uusap sila. Kiba!! Halika na!!", nagsimula nanamang sumigaw si Temari, agad namang pumunta sa gitna si Kiba.

-

"Oh, Kiba, girl ang role mo dito, gandahan mo ah.", natatawang bulong ni Temari.

-

"Okay, GO!", sigaw ni Deidara at nagsimula na ang scene.

-

"Romeo, mahal mo pa ba ako?", sabi ni Kiba, habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Sasuke.

-

"CUT!!", sigaw ni Temari.

-

"Baket!!??", naiinis na sagot naman ni Kiba.

-

"Ayusin mo, parang bakla eh!", hindi na mapigilan ni Temari ang sarili niya sa pagtawa..

-

"Okay, isa pa!", at nagsimula uli ang eksena.

-

"Romeo, mahal mo pa ba ko?", mas nilambutan ni Kiba ang pananalita niya.

-

"CUT!!!", sigaw uli ni Temari. "Mas nabakla eh!! GIRL KA! Hindi ka BAKLA!". Napa-sweat drop naman ang mga taong nanonood.

-

At ilang beses nilang inulit ang eksenang iyon.. hanggang dumating sa puntong na-perfect na niya.

-

"Romeo, mahal mo pa ba ko?", hindi mo mahahalata sa tono ni Kiba na boy siya.

-

"Hindi na. Hindi na Rosaline.", sabi ni Sasuke in monotone.. mukha lang siyang seryoso, pero isang bagay lang ang tumatakbo sa isip niya habang pinapanood ang performance ni Kiba.. 'kailangang hindi ako tumawa.. kailangang hindi ako tumawa'

-

"Pero bakit?!", sigaw ni Kiba, at hindi pa rin nawawala ang pagka-girl ng tono niya.

-

At dun na nag-snap si Sasuke. Halos mag-twitch na ang mata niya sa ginagawang kalokohan ni Kiba… Nalimutan na niya ang linya niya.. mabuti nalang at nakisali si Hidan..

-

"KASE AKO ANG MAHAL NIYA!! AWUU!! BREAK IT DOWN!! AHA!! AHA!!", at nagsimulang magsasasayaw si Hidan sa gitna.. pero natigil ang dancing niya nang paluin siya ni Temari ng clipboard.

-

"Tangina, wag mo kong paluin!!", sigaw ng whte-haired boy.

-

"Patay tayo diyan.. ", bulong ni Sasori na halatang nag-aalala sa maaring mangyari sa kabarkada niya.

-

"Tangina mo rin!! Leche, ang kulit mo Kuya ah!! Ako ba ginagago mo?!", napikon na si Temari at nagtatatalak na doon, habang si Hidan natahimik.

-

"Sige na, dun ka na sa likod, leche.,.", utos ni Temari at sumunod naman si Hidan.

-

"Alam mo Sasori, ma-iin-love ako diyan sa kapatid mo eh..", bulong ni Hidan habang pinagmamasdan si Temari with dreamy eyes.

-

"Pe-do-phile..", bulong ni Itachi…

-

"ANONG SINABI MO UCHIHA!?!?!", tumayo si Hidan para sugurin si Itachi pero natigilan siya nang makita niyang ang death glare ni Temari..

-

"Ang sagwa naman… kayo ni Temari.. Eww..", masyado namang nandiri si Sasori sa fact na may gusto si Hidan sa little sister niya.

Pagkatapos ng ilang araw ng practice, Drama Week na, at hindi magkanda-ugaga ang lahat sa CR.. kahit ang boys.

-

"Putek, Naruto!! Yung boobs ko nalaglag!! Ano ba?!?!", nangingibabaw ang boses ni Kiba sa kwarto ng boys habang pilit na sinu-suot ang isang pink na gown..

-

"Bakit kasi dito mo pinapatong!?!", sagot naman ng mukhang tagapagmana ng hacienda na si Uzumaki Naruto, habang inaabot ang dalawang kawawang mansanas na 8 beses na yatang nalaglag.

-

"Hayy.. mukha tayong cast ng Zorro sa suot natin… Ano ba to.. Spanish Era..", tinatamad na reklamo naman ni Shikamaru habang inaayos ang get-up niyang katulad ng kay Naruto.

-

"Atleast hindi yung mga mahihirap dun.. kamukha natin si Richard!!", natutuwang sigaw ni Naruto sabay nice guy pose. Maririnig pa ang _PING_ sa ngipin niya.

-

"Woah.. ang ganda ni Kiba!!", sigaw ni Sasuke paglabas niya sa isang cubicle suot na ang costume niya, mahirap daw kasi magbihis pag kasama sila Naruto.

-

"Ang laki ng dibdib ah!!", dagdag pang-aasar pa ni Gaara na nagsasapatos sa gilid.

-

Nakasuot din sina Sasuke at Gaara ng long sleeves at slacks pero meron silang vests. Dark blue ang kay Sasuke at maroon naman yung kay Gaara.. basta, mahirap i-explain.. basta parehong gwapo yung dalawa. x]

-

"Kasalanan ni Temari to eh! Hayy naku.. bakit ako pa?! BAKEETT!!!"

-

"Alam mo namang ibibigay niya sa iba yung role kung pumalag ka diba?", natatawang sabi ni Gaara na ngayon nama'y nag-aayos na ng kanyang buhok sa harap ng salamin.

-

"Ba't hindi mo sinabi?!?! BAKEET!!!!!", at nagsimula nanamang sumigaw sa kalangitan si Kiba.

-

"Di bale, magpapalit ka naman mamaya diba?", bulong ni Shikamaru at siya naman ang nag-ayos ng buhok niyang parang pinya.

-

"Oo nga naman.. sabagay.. okay lang naman.. PALIBAHASA KASI YUNG **IBA DYAN**, ROMEO AT COUNT PARIS… NAKITA LANG SI SAKURA, WALA NANG PANSINAN… GANYANAN NA PALA AH..", pinipilit namang pagsabayin ni Kiba ang paglalagay ng kanyang wig at pagpaparinig sa mga kasama niya.

-

"Hn. Mauna na kami.", sabay na bulong ni Sasuke at Gaara at lumabas na.

-

"GANYANAN NA TALAGA AH!!! ", sigaw pa ni Kiba.

-

"Manahimik ka na nga Rosaline." Bulong ni Shikamaru at lumabas na rin.

-

Sa girls naman, kiligan ang drama.

-

"Ang ganda mo Sakura-chan!! Siguradong mabibighani mo si Romeo nyan..", pang-aasar ni Ino habang inaayusan ng buhok ang bestfriend niya.

-

"ROMEO. Ayoko kay Romeo.", natatawang sagot naman ni Sakura na nakasuot na ng isang pink ball gown at may itim na bolero.

-

"Ahh.. kasi si SASUKE ang gusto mo..", singit naman ni Temari na ngayo'y parang makikipaglibing sa suot niyang black ball gown na may matching black earrings.

-

"Sira.. yung epal na yun? Never!", at nagtawanan ang lahat.

-

"Eh si Gaara? Musta naman yun?", sa wakas, nagsalita na rin si Hinata na nakasuot ng violet na ballgown at may diamond necklace pa.

-

"Hm.. ewan ko, teka, wag niyo nga kong i-link kung kani-kanino.. Sige kayo, baka magkatotoo yan..", pabirong sagot ng Cherry Blossom.

-

"Mas bagay kayo nung kapatid ko...", nakangiting bulong ni Temari.

-

"Mas bagay sila ni Sasuke, dark blue and pink!", sigaw ni Ino, na nakasuot ng isang all-white na dress.. dahil nga sa nurse yung role niya.

-

"Hindi naman color combination pinag-uusapan dito eh.. basta.. bahala ka na Sakura-chan.. basta nandito lang kami para mang-asar sa'yo.", nakangiting sabi naman ni Hinata.

-

"Sige na, tara!", at nauna na si Sakura palabas.

-

"Okay!", at naglabasan na ang girls.

Pagdating nila backstage, nandun na ang boys, naghihintay, pati na rin si Deidara at si Itachi, nandun… manonood daw uli yung tropa nila..

-

"S-sakura?", bulong ni Sasuke nang halos hindi niya ma-recognize ang dalaga.. pano ba naman, mukhang senyorita ang cherryblossom sa suot niya.

-

"Matunaw ha.. dahan-dahan lang.", bulong ni Gaara, pagkatapos ay agad siyang umalis at pumunta sa tabi ni Sakura.

-

"Ganda mo ah.", sabi ng redhead habang naka-smirk.

-

"Gwapo mo ah.", sagot naman ni Sakura at nagtawanan ang dalawa.

-

"Galingan natin ha, Juliet.", at inabot ni Gaara kay Sakura ang kamay niya na parang nagyayayang sumayaw.

-

"Oo, gallingan natin Count Paris.", at ibinigay ni Sakura ang kamay niya.

-

Hindi nila alam, pinapanood sila ng isang pares ng obsidian eyes.. naku, kung may ninja skills lang sana, naka-sharingan nay un..

-

"Okay, dito na kayong lahat, last words.", tawag ni Deidara at naglapitan ang lahat sa kanya.

-

"Ngayon, play niyo na.. uhmm.. wag nyong sasabihin ah.. secret lang to.. pero sabi ni Ma'am Tsunade, ang pinakamagandang play daw, may field trip next week.. kaya ibigay niyo lahat.", bulong ni Deidara.

-

"Okay!", sigaw ng lahat.

-

"Itachi, ikaw naman oh!", at hinila ni Deidara ang nakatatandang Uchiha sa gitna ng bilog para magsalita. "Ayoko.", sagot ni Itachi

-

"Sige na oh..", sabi ni Deidara with matching puppy dog eyes.

-

"Hn. Basta ibuhos niyo lahat ng emosyon niyo, saya, lungkot, **SELOS**, galit…Romeo, Juliet, Count Paris, galingan niyo. Kapag may pumalpak.. ikukulong ko kayo kasama ni Hidan.", nanginig ang lahat sa tono ni Itachi..

-

"Okay, 1,2,3, I-A!!", sigaw ng lahat.

-

"Pumwesto na kayo, yung mga magkakaeksena, sama sama.", sabi ni Temari at nagsimula nanamang magkagulo ang lahat.

-

"Let's go!!"


	16. SRank Mission

**Chapter 16.**

**Ang play. Part 2.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

_**-**_

Naruto Uzumaki po, nagbabalik.

-

Sa wakas magsisimula na ang play. Excited na ko sa eksena namin ni Hinata-chan! YES!!

-

Sa suot niya ngayon, pakiramdam ko, kandidata ng Miss Universe ang kasama ko.. oh diba, bagay talaga kami! Mr. and Ms. Universe!! Baka nga matalbugan pa ng love team namin sina Romeo and Juliet.

-

Speaking of Romeo, kanina ko pa napapansin na panay ang tingin ni Sasuke kanila Sakura at Gaara.. mukhang nagseselos ang bata.. sabi ko na nga ba eh.. To naman kasing si Teme, ayaw pang aminin.. si Sakura-chan naman.. pakiramdam ko may gusto na rin siya kay Sasuke.. hay naku.. walang mangyayari sa kanila niyan… kaya ang misyon ko ngayon, mapaamin sila at magkaroon sila ng happy ending!

-

Pasensya na HInata, iiwan ko muna ang pagiging Mr. Universe.. dahil ngayon, ako na si James Bond..

-

"Uhmm.. Naruto-kun, parang ang lalim ng iniisip mo ah..", hay.. ang sarap talagang pakinggan ng boses ni Hinata.. gusto ko sanang sabihin sa kanya ang tungkol sa misyon ko.. pero baka manganib pa ang buhay niya.. napaka-delikado pa naman nito.. S-rank.

-

"W-wala to..", at pinilit kong itago ang napakabigat kong misyon mula sa kanya.. baka kasi mag-alala pa si Hinata-chan.

-

"Oh, mga tao, wag niyong kakalimutan yung mga kakantahin niyo ah! Si Kankuro na bahala sa pasok ng minus one!", sigaw ni Temari.

-

Oo nga pala, para daw mas maganda ang kalabasan.. ginawa naming musical to.. biruin niyo yun, kakanta kamI?!

-

"Mauuna pala sila Neji mag-present oh!", sigaw ni Kiba suot ang kanyang napaka-CUTE na gown sabay turo sa stage.

-

Aba, oo nga.. sila muna.. ano kaya ang i-pe-present nila?

-

Hindi nagtagal, nagsimula na sila.. hindi ko gaanong maintindihan yung kwento nila.. ang lalalim ng English nila eh.. pero hindi lang naman yata ako.. pati sina Sakura-chan, hindi na-gets yung pinaggagagawa nila. Hayy.. yan ang hirap pag matalino ka..

-

"Oh, pano ba yan!! Tayo na!", tawag uli ni Temari at nagsimula nang maghanda ang mga tao sa first scene. Sinara muna nila ang kurtina, at nagsimulang mag-set-up ng props ang stage pipol. Pagbukas ng kurtina, nandoon si Temari sa gitna.

-

"Uhm, eto po ang presentation ng I-A. Sana po ay magustuhan niyo.", at sinara uli ang kurtina. Pag bukas, nandun na sina Gaara at Sakura.

-

Si Gaara nasa ilalim ng isang napakagandang puno.. ehem.. ako nagpintura niyan.. at si Sakura naglalaro sa damuhan.. ehem.. carpet naming yan..

-

"Count Paris! Samahan mo ko! Ang sarap ng hangin oh!", sigaw ni Sakura. Grabe, ang galing ni Sakura umarte.. makikita mo talaga sa mga mata niya yung emotions.

-

"Juliet, maupo ka nalang dito.. madudumihan ka lang diyan!"

-

Pero mas hanga ako kay Gaara. Yan kasi, sobrang tahimik, masungit pa, at mainitin ang ulo.. at nung nagkakilala sila ni Sasuke, nakatagpo siya ng katapat niya. Halos mabingi ako sa dalawang yan.. as in, SOBRANG TAHIMIK. Mabuti nga naging okay naman na yung dalawa.. nagsasalita na.. kaso hindi ko naman inaasahang marunong umarte yang mga yan. Para daw sa grade sabi nila. Grade kayo diyan.. alam naman ng lahat na para kay Sakura yan..

-

Oo, hindi lang inaamin ni Gaara kapag ka-harap si Sasuke, pero may gusto rin siya kay Sakura. Ang haba ng buhok mo Sakura-chan!! Hayy.. may tinatago din palang kabutihan sa katawan si Gaara.. mapagparaya.. WOW.

-

Nandito pa rin kami sa backstage, pero rinig na rinig ang mga sinasabi sa stage.. Si Sasuke.. ayun.. nakaupo sa isang sulok, nakatingin sa kawalan. Siguro nga.. kinakabahan na siya… Bago 'to ah.

-

Lumapit ako sa kanya.. "Kinakabahan ka na no?", tanong ko. Walang sagot. Tumingin lang siya sandali sa akin.. tapos bumalik sa daydreaming niya. SIguro nga hindi siya kinakabahan.. si Sasuke pa..

-

"Nagseselos ka na no?", baka sakaling sumagot na 'tong si Teme.

-

"Bakit naman ako magseselos, eh play lang naman to.", sagot niya in monotone. Umupo ako sa tabi niya.. eto na, ang unang bahagi ng misyon ko. Mapaamin si Sasuke na nagseselos siya kanila Gaara.

-

"Ibig sabihin, kapag hindi 'to play, at totoo yang mga ginagawa nila.. magseselos ka?", sa lenggwahe ni Sasuke, kapag sinabi niyang 'oo', niloloko lang niya ko.. kapag naman 'hindi', hindi nga siya nagseselos, at kapag naman 'hn.' o 'manahimik ka', ibig sabihin nun.. OO.

-

"Hn. Manahimik ka na nga lang.", at ibinaling ni Sasuke ang tingin niya sa lapag.. Sabi ko na nga ba!! Tapos na ang unang bahagi ng misyon!

-

Ang alam ko, hindi talaga naniniwala tong si Teme na may gusto din si Gaara kay Sakura-chan. TIngin niya, inaasar lang siya. Sabi sa inyo eh, kasing taas ng Mt. Everest ang pride ni Sasuke.

-

Ikalawang bahagi na ng misyon ko. Ipaalam kay Sasuke na may gusto talaga si Gaara sa Sakura niya.

-

"Pano, kung may gusto nga talaga si Gaara kay Sakura.. tapos niligawan niya.. anong gagawin mo?", muli, sa lenggwahe ni Sasuke, kapag sinabi niyang 'wala', mananahimik lang siya hanggang mamatay siya sa selos. Kapag 'paki ko naman?', naiinis na siya sa tanong ko, pero sa totoo nyan, ayaw lang niyang isipin na mangyayari yun.. at kapag naman 'hn. Bahala siya.', nagiisip na yan ng karumaldumal na bagay para mapatay si Gaara.

-

Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Sasuke..

-

"Huy, TEME!!", sigaw ko sa tenga niya.. pero hindi man lang siya natinag, humarap siya sa akin, blank expression, nakakatakot yung mga mata niya..

-

"Bahala siya.", at nakipagtitigan uli ang teme na to sa lapag. Sabi na nga ba eh..

-

"AYIEEE!!!!!", ang lakas ng sigawan sa kabilang side ng pader na to.. mukhang patok na patok ang love team nila Gaara at Sakura..

-

Pagkatapos ay isang kantahan ang narinig.. "Buhos ng ulan, aking mundo'y lunuring tuluyan..", at mas hindi inaasahan to.. marunong palang kumanta si Gaara.. Ngayon ko lang na-discover.. pareho kasi sila ni Sasuke, ayaw kumanta sa harap namin.. laging sila sila lang ni Sakura kapag rehearsal..

-

WAT DA HEL IS GOWING ON.. Nang magsabay sina Gaara at Sakura sa pagkanta, lalong nagtilian ang audience.. may blending blending pa kasi tong sina Gaara eh..

-

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat, at maya maya, bumalik yung dalawa backstage, at sina Shikamaru, Temari at Ino naman ang pumalit. Basang-basa yung dalawa. BASANG-BASA.

-

"Bakit kasi tinotoo yung ulan..", dumaan sa harap namin yung dalawa at rinig na rinig yung masayang bulungan nila. Papunta nanaman yata sila sa dressing room, panibagong costume. "Oo nga eh, mukhang basang manok ka tuloy.." "Aba, nagsalita yung basang baboy"

-

Ang KYUT nila.. tingin ko, magiging maganda rin kung sila nalang magkatuluyan.. pero pano si Sasuke? Eh kung sina Sasuke at Sakura naman, pano na si Gaara? Hindi lang pala S-rank to.. S+++ rank pala..

-

Tinignan ko si Teme, blank parin ang mukha niya, nakatangin sa imahe nung dalawang papunta sa kanya kanyang dressing room. Naaasar na nga to..

-

Pagkatapos ng isa pang eksena, palakpakan ang lahat, at eksena na nila Sasuke. Pumunta siya sa stage kasama si Kiba, na ngayo'y damit babae.

-

"Romeo!! May selebrasyon ang kaibigan ko sa makalawa.. Gusto niya ng maraming bisita.. magdala karin ng mga kaibigan kung gusto mo.. Punta ka ha!!", rinig na rinig ang tawanan ng lahat sa tono ni Kiba.

-

"Oo, sige, asahan mo ko, Rosaline.", at umalis na si Sasuke, naiwan si Kiba sa stage, at nagsimula ang song number niya.

-

"Di ako, di ako bakla, sa boses pa lang, di mo ba halata? Pag di ka tumigil sa pagsasalita.. hahalikan kita.. hindi ako BAKLAA!!", bilib na rin ako kay Kiba, ang lakas ng loob.. nagawa niya yun..

-

"BABAE AKOOOOO!!!!", at nagpalakpakan ang lahat, may mga sipol at tili pa nga eh.. Maya-maya, bumalik na si Kiba backstage.

-

"ANG LUPET MO!!", sigaw ko sa kanya, sabay high five. "Ako pa?!", Diretso naman siya sa dressing room, para magpalit, pagpasok niya, sabay namang lumabas si Gaara, sumunod naman si Sakura mula sa dressing room ng girls.

-

Bago na yung damit ng dalawa. Naka-dark blue na gown si Sakura, matching sa damit ni Sasuke. Si Gaara naman, ganun pa rin ang suot, ang kaibahan nga lang.. hindi na basa.

-

Eksena na namin nila Sasuke! Kasama pa si Hinata-chan! YES!! SA WAKAS!! Pero mukhang walang balak tumayo si Sasuke ah.. nakatingin lang kay Sakura..

-

"Sasuke, kayo na.", nakangiting sabi sa kanya ni Sakura.. siguro napansing nakatitig sa kanya. Agad namang tumayo si Sasuke at umasta na parang walang nangyari.

-

Sumunod kami ni Hinata-chan.. at ayun..

-

"Pero ama, nais ko talagang pumunta!", eto nanaman ako, nai-istrar struck sa pag-arte ni Sasuke.

-

"Hindi nga pwede Romeo, siguradong mapapaaway ka lang sa mga Capulet! Alam mo namang mainit ang dugo ng mga yun sa atin hindi ba?"

-

"Pero ama! Inaasahan ako ni Rosaline!!",

-

"Wala nang pero-pero Romeo, makinig ka nalang sa ama mo, tapos na ang usapang to.", sabi ni Hinata-chan at hinila ako pabalik sa backstage.. Wow.. hinawakan niya ang kamay ko.. OH MY GOD.

-

Nanginginig-nginig pa ako.. Yan ang tinatawag mong skinmanship. HAYY..

-

"Ah basta.. gagawa ako ng paraan, makakadalo din ako.", sabi ni Sasuke. Tilian ang girls.. grabe, ang tindi mo teme. Pati higher years, napapatili mo.

-

Bumalik si Sasuke backstage, pero nawala na ang emosyon. Balik sa dati.

-

After ilan pang eksena, party na, nandun sina Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru at Temari, Kiba, at ilan pang extra. Naka-maskara sila..

-

"Mabuti at nakarating kayo sa kaarawan ng pinakamamahal naming si Juliet.", sigaw ni Shikamaru.

-

"Oh siya, magsayaw na kayo!", sigaw naman ni Temari, at nagsimula ang sayawan. Cue in: Love Story by Taylor Swift.

-

Kunyari daw, hindi mahanap ni Sasuke si Kiba.. kasi nga naka maskara.. si Sakura naman tsaka si Gaara, nagkawalaan din daw, kaya by chance, si Sakura ang nakasayaw ni Sasuke.. siguradong natutuwa na si Teme ngayon..

-

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto, tilian nanaman. Grabe.. gusto ko tuloy manood.. kaso nga lang, hindi pwede, lalabas lang kami kapag may eksena..

-

"P-pasensya na.. a-akala ko kasi ikaw si Count Paris..", sabi ni Sakura. Ang alam ko hinila niya si Sasuke sa balcony kasi akala niya si Count Paris yun.. nagpahila naman si Sasuke kasi akala niya si Rosaline yun.. Pero parang imposible.. sa kulay ba naman ng buhok si Sakura at sa hugis ng buhok ni Teme.. hindi mo pa ba makikilala?

-

Pagkatapos ng ilan pang eksena, final na.. tapatan na ng pag-ibig.. at eto ako, nakikisilip sa gilid.

-

"C-count paris.. p-patawad..", hanep, tumutulo talaga ang luha ni Sakura-chan.

-

"Shh.. wag ka nang umiyak Juliet.. ", sabi naman ni Gaara at pinunasan ang luha ni Sakura.. "Mahal mo siya hindi ba?", grabe.. ang gagaling nila.

-

"O-oo..", at niyakap ni Gaara si Sakura. Wala nang nagtilian.. malungkot ang eksena eh.. Nakaisa nanaman tong si Gaara.

-

"Kung siya talaga ang mahal mo, tatanggapin ko ng maluwag.. sa isang kondisyon..", at bumitiw silang dalawa sa hug nila.

-

"K-kondisyon?", umiiyak pa rin si Sakura.

-

"Hayaan mong manatili ka sa puso ko.. Juliet..", at niyakap uli si Sakura. Nagsimula namang mag-iyakan ang iba sa audience.. ayiee.. iba talaga ang performance level nitong mga to.. maganda pa sa fourth year. Waw.

-

"Tahan na, Juliet.. alam mo namang masaya na ko basta't masaya ka diba..", at tumahan na si Juliet, bumitiw uli sa yakapan at nagtinginan ang dalawa.

-

"Sapat na sa kin na kahit sandali lang, ako ang minahal mo.", sabi ni Gaara na parang pinipilit nalang ang pag-ngiti. Ganun daw kasi dapat sabi ni Kuya Deidara..

-

"S-salamat..", bulong ni Sakura.

-

"Sige na, puntahan mo na siya.. hinihintay ka niya.", sabi ni Gaara, at umalis na si Sakura. Naiwan ang redhead sa stage.

-

Napaluhod si Gaara. Yumuko. At umiyak. Sabay namang nag-iyakan din ang iba.

-

Next scene. Eto na.

-

Si Sasuke ay naglalakad sa plaza, nang Makita niyang papalapit si Sakura.

-

"J-juliet?!", gulat niyang tanong.

-

"Oo Romeo. Ako nga." At nagyakapan ang dalawa.

-

"Hinding-hindi na tayo magkakahiwalay..", bulong ni Juliet.. ehem.. Sakura..

-

"Hinding-hindi na kita pakakawalan..", sagot naman ni Romeo.. ehem..Sasuke.

-

"KISSS!!!", sigaw ng ibang years.

-

Di nga?! KISS?! Patay tayo niyan..

-

Sina kuya Itachi at Deidara nandun sa pinakalikod,. Hindi ko Makita gaano, pero parang tinuturo ni Kuya Deidara ang noo niya.. Ano kayang meron dun.. tigyawat..??

-

Na-gets ko na rin sa wakas ang meaning nang halikan ni Sasuke si Sakura sa noo. Tilian nanaman.. kung nandito kayo, siguradong bingi na kayo..

-

Pulang-pula si Sakura, hindi kasi niya alam na may ganito..

-

Pagkatapos nun, sara ang curtain, at nag-bow isa-isa ang cast. Tilian nanaman nang magbow sabay-sabay sina Gaara, Sakura at Sasuke.

-

Pagbalik sa backstage ng lahat..

-

"Ang galing niyo!!", binati kami agad ni Kuya Deidara. "Lalo na kayong tatlo", sabay tingin dun sa tatlong main characters.

-

"Makukuha kaya naming yung field trip?!", excited na tanong naman ni Kiba. Oo nga pala no, yung field trip..

-

"Mamaya na daw i-aannounce, kapag nakapag-present na lahat.", sabi ni Deidara.

-

"Ah. tara, kain muna tayo!!", at nagkayayaan nanaman sa canteen. Pagkatapos magbihis, dun agad ang diretso.

-

Kagaya ng dati, sama sama ang grupo namin sa table. Sina Sasuke at Gaara, ayun tahimik, si Shikamaru, tulog, at si Kiba, naghahalughog ng bag.

-

"Ano bang hinahanap mo diyan? Ang ingay mo..", reklamo ng henyong tamad.

-

"Eto oh! Kainin natin!", Ew. Nilabas ni Kiba ang dalawang mansanas na ginamit niya sa play.. Yan, kakainin namin? ASA!

-

"Asa.", sabay na bulong nina Gaara at Sasuke. Nagtinginan sila, at nagngitian. Eto na.. simula nanaman ng asaran nila..

-

"Ayos ka ah.. hinalikan mo talaga si Sakura..", sabi ni Gaara at nagsimulang magpipipindot sa cellphone niya.

-

"Hn. Sino ba yung naka-13 na yakap?", sagot ni Sasuke.. ano yun, binilang niya..

-

"Binilang mo?", tuloy parin sa pagpipipindot si Gaara.

-

"Hn. Kung tingin mo, maaasar ako, hindi ah.", bulong ni Sasuke. Naku, bumigay na..

-

"Hindi naman kita inaasar eh. Ano naman kung may gusto rin ako sa Sakura-chan mo?", sabi na nga ba eh.. nagka-aminan na.. Lalo yatang hihirap ang misyon ko..

* * *

**A/N: Ano, kumusta? haha. REVIEW PLEASE. Dapat, pagsasamahin ko nalang yung Chapters 15 &16.. kaso masyado nang mahaba.. again, Review.. haha.. malapit nang matapos.. baka sa Chap. 20 tapos na.. or, baka abutin pa ng 25.. **

**Hmm.. okay lang kaya kung mag-ka-sequel to?  
**


	17. Plastic

**Chapter 17.**

**Plastic.**

**

* * *

**"Wala akong paki kung ikaw pa kalaban ko, basta hindi ako papatalo.", naka-smirk na sabi ni Gaara, looking Sasuke straight in the eye.

-

"Hn. Tingin mo naman mananalo ka? Ako lang ang epal sa buhay ni Sakura, maliwanag ba?!", ma-angas na sagot naman ni Sasuke.. mabuti nalang at wala ang mga kaklase nila ngayon, kundi baka kung anong eskandalo nanaman mapasukan nitong si Uchiha..

-

"ROUND 2 NA NG KARERA!!!", sigaw ni Naruto.

-

"Ayan na, magse-seryoso na si Gaara.. siguradong siya na mananalo diyan.. pustahan pa tayo!", sigaw naman ni Kiba at nagsimulang i-masahe ang mga balikat ni Gaara na parang boxing coach.

-

"Sige ba! Ano? Isang daan?!", naglabas ng pera si Naruto at inilapag sa mesa.

-

"Okay!! Basta siguradong si Gaara ang titipuhan si Sakura.. tignan mo naman.. magnifico!!", bumunot din ng sarili niyang pusta si Kiba.

-

"Aba, hugis palang ng buhok nitong si Teme, wala na kayo!! Perfecto!!", pinaglaruan ni Naruto ang buhok ni Sasuke, kaya ayun, nabatukan siya.

-

"Basta ako.. labas ako diyan...", bulong naman ni Shikamaru, na aliw na aliw sa yabangan ng mga kaibigan niya.

* * *

_Kinabukasan. Sa Assembly._

_-_

"Ngayon, i-aannounce ko na kung sino-sino ang mga sasama sa panonood ng play.. pero dahil sa medyo kinulang tayo sa budget.. yung mga best performers lang ang isasama natin.. Simulan na!", halatang inaabangan na ng lahat ang mga tatawagin ng Principal Tsunade nila.

-

"Mula sa 1-A, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Subaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Subaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino, at Nara Shikamaru."

-

"YESSS!!!!", animo'y ahas tong si Naruto sa haba ng 's' niya.

-

"Sasama ka ba?", bulong ni Sasuke kay Sakura, na katabi niya sa pila.

-

"Naku, oo naman.. minsan lang to no!", masayang sagot naman ni Sakura.

-

"Mula sa 1-D, Karin at Sai. Sa Second year, 2-Edison, Hyuga Neji, Tenten, at Rock Lee."

-

Halos gumuho ang mundo ni Naruto nang marinig niya ang pangalan ng pinsan ni Hinata-chan niya. "HINDEEE!!!!"

* * *

_Pagkatapos ng 3 days, araw na ng field trip nila..Sasuke's POV =)_

_-_

Ako talagang inis na inis na. Maingay. Sobrang ingay. At sino pa ba ang mag-iingay kundi ang bestfriend kong kulugo.

-

"TEME!! ANO BA?! NAKASALALAY YUNG TAYA KO SA'YO!! MAUUNAHAN KA NA NIYAN!!", kahapon pa kasi niya ko kinukulit.. kailangan daw maunahan ko si Gaara.. pero sa totoo lang..

-

AYOKO. AYOKO TALAGA. Bakit? Kasi wala akong gusto kay Sakura, at lahat ng sinabi ko dati, joke lang.

-

Oo. Tama.

-

Hmm..

-

Hindi. Mali.

-

Yung mga mata niya.. yung ngiti niya.. at lalo na yung reaksyon niya kapag inaasar ko siya. Sabihin niyo na kung anong gusto basta gusto ko si Haruno Sakura. TAPOS.

-

Basta ayoko lang aminin sa kanya.. sigurado namang alam na niya diba? Hmm..

-

Baka naman hindi siya naniniwala.. o baka naman.. naniniwala nga siya kaso..

-

wala siyang gusto sa kin..

-

HINDEEEE!!!

-

"TEME!! ANO BA!! SAKAY NA TAYO!!", sa kakaisip ko. hindi ko na namalayang dumating na pala yung bus.. ibang klase naman... bakit parang ang bilis ng takbo..

-

Sumunod ako kanila Naruto, at pagpasok namin, nadiskubre ko na kung bakit parang adik yung nagmamaneho ng bus.. si Kuya Hidan pala.. oo, sila Kuya Itachi, kasama sila Kuya Sasori, Deidara at Hidan ang mga escort namin..

-

Tahimik ang naging biyahe.. Maliban nalang sa sigawan nila Kiba at Naruto sa tabi ko, at sa tawanan ng mga babae sa harap..

-

Maya-maya, dumating na kami sa hotel na pagpapahingahan namin. Teka.. sino nanaman tong naka-kapit sakin..

-

"SASUKE-KUN!! ROOM MATE TAYO HA!!", Tch, si Karin pala.. ubos na talaga pasensya ko sa babaeng to eh..Hindi ba niya makitang hindi ko siya gusto? Bakit, kulay Pink ba ang buhok niya?!

-

"Tch, bintiwan mo nga ko.", buti naman nakakausap pa ng maayos at bumitiw siya.

-

Pag-akyat namin sa floor ng mga kwarto namin, oras na daw para mag pilian ng room mate.

-

"Oh, mga tao, bumunot kayo dito ng room number para fair.", aba, alam pala ni Kuya ang salitang 'fair'.. sa wakas.. matapos ng ilang taon na ginugulangan niya ko.. nalaman din niya kung ano ang 'fair'. Ang nabunot ko, #8.

-

"Room 8 ka rin? Parehas tayo.", sabi ni Gaara... atleast may kasama akong matino..

-

Pagkatapos magbunutan, nagpuntahan na kami sa mga kwarto namin.. okay lang naman.. hindi man kasing laki ng kwarto ko sa bahay.. pwede na rin.. ngayon, hinihintay nalang namin yung isa pang room mate.. sana si Sakura..

-

"Sasuke, room 9 si Sakura.. kaya wag ka nang mag-abang diyan.", inaasar yata ako nitong si Gaara ah.

-

Maya-maya, bumukas narin ang pinto, pumasok yung isang lalaking taga kabilang section.

-

"Uhm. ako si Sai. Nice to meet you.", sabi niya at ngumiti. Ah. Eto pala si Sai.

-

"Sige, sige, labas lang ako sandali. Gaara nga pala.", nakipag-shake hands si Gaara sa kanya at lumabas na.. san naman kaya pupunta yun..

-

Ako, wala akong balak magpakilala. Hn. siguro naman kilala na niya ko. "Ikaw si Uchiha Sasuke diba?", sabi na nga ba eh.

-

"Oo."

-

Umupo siya sa tabi ko at ngumti.. hindi kaya... bakla to?!

-

"Hm.. balita ko malapit kayo ni Sakura sa isa't isa... ", oo, talagang malapit kami!!

-

"Hn. Pwede mo na ring sabihin yun.."

-

Ngumiti uli siya. "Pwede bang kwentuhan mo ko tungkol sa kanya?", ha?! ANO?!

-

"Bakit?"

-

"Hmm.. di-diretsuhin na kita.. siguro naman walang masama kasi balita ko wala siyang boyfriend.. nagagandahan kasi ako kay Sakura..", ano? pati ba naman ikaw makikiagaw sa Sakura ko?! Ano yan, biro?!

-

Hindi pwedeng magustuhan niya ng tuluyan si Sakura.. kasi pag nangyari yun.. baka maunahan pa ko.. kailangan kong gumawa ng paraan.

-

"Si Sakura.. uhmm.. isang napaka-masungit na babae. Wala nang inintindi kundi ang sarili niya. Wala rin siyang ka-talent-talent. Walang kwentang kausap. Palibre. Mukhang pera. Makapal. Mayabang. Akala mo kung sino. Sa totoo lang inis na inis na ko sa kanya.. tingin niya ang tali-talino niya.. akala pa niya ang ganda niya.. hayy..", ayan, nasabi ko na halos lahat ng negative na bagay na maisip ko.. dasal ko lang.. walang ibang makarinig..

-

"Ahh... nagkamali pala ko sa kanya.. hahaha.. sige.. salamat Sasuke-kun", tumawa si Sai. Mukha namang naniwala siya sa mga pinagsasasabi ko.. Mabuti yan.

* * *

_No POV_

_-_

Kababalik palang ni Gaara from God-knows-where.. bubuksan na sana niya ang pinto nang makita niyang may nakatayo sa harap nito.

_-_

"Oh, Sakura, anong ginagawa mo diyan? may kailangan ka ba sa loob?", tanong ni Gaara sa dalagang nakatayo sa harap ng pinto ng hotel room nila.

-

"W-wala.. gusto lang sana kitang yayain mag-ice cream.. p-pwede ba?", humarap si Sakura at gulat naman ni Gaara nang makita niyang umiiyak ang kaklase niya.

-

"O-oh.. bakit ka umiiyak?", pinunasan ni Gaara ang mga luha ni Sakura. Ngumiti ang cherry blossom pero tuloy parin sa pag-iyak.

-

"B-basta.. ano, pwede ba?"

-

"Sige.", at umalis na ang dalawa.

* * *

_Sa ice cream shop sa baba._..

-

"G-gaara... ganun ba talaga ang tingin sa kin ni Sasuke? Napaka-plastic naman niya..", tanong ni Sakura at tinuloy ang pagkain niya ng ice cream.

-

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?", nagtatakang tanong naman ni Gaara.

-

"Akala ko pa naman.. kahit papano, kaibigan tingin niya sa kin.. "

-

"Hindi pa rin kita maintindihan eh.."

-

Humarap sa kanya si Sakura.. "Narinig ko siya kanina.. tatawagin ko sana kayo para kumain na tayo.. narinig ko yung pinag-uusapan nila ni Sai."

-

Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Gaara.. "Bakit, ano ba talagang sinabi ni Sasuke?".

-

"Hm.. makapal daw mukha ko.. makasarili daw ako.. mayabang.. akala ko daw ang ganda ganda ko.. mukhang pera.. at tsaka.. inis na inis na daw siya sakin.."

-

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Gaara.. "A-ano? Sinabi niya yun?"

-

Tumango si Sakura. Makikitang malungkot talaga ang dalaga.

-

"Hindi ko nga alam kung bakit apektado ako.. wala namang kwenta ang opinyon ni Sasuke, diba?", pinilit uling ngumiti ni Sakura..

-

"Hn. Talagang gusto mo siya no?", tanong ni Gaara habang pinaglalaruan ang natira sa ice cream niya.

-

"Ha? Hindi no.."

-

"Hn. Nakikita ko sa'yo.. gusto mo siya. kasi kung kaibigan lang ang tingin mo sa kanya, hindi ka malulungkot ng ganyan.. diba?"

-

"Hmm... hindi ko alam..."

-

"Kahit hindi mo aminin.. alam kong ang opinyon ni Sasuke ang pinakamahalaga sa'yo.. diba, gusto mong balang araw, aminin niyang mas magaling ka sa kanya?"

-

"Gaara..."

-

"Sakura.. alam kong nalulungkot ka..wag mo nang isipin yun.. alam mo naman sa sarili mong hindi ganun ang ugali mo diba?", ngumiti si Gaara. "Mabuti kang tao Sakura.. Basta kapag kailangan mo ng kausap.. nandito lang ako."

-

Ngumiti si Sakura.. ngayon, hindi na isang pilit na ngiti.. kundi isang genuine smile. "Oo."

-

Tumayo na si Gaara at nagpaalam na. "Sige, mauna na ko. Baka may nakialam na sa gamit ko eh..", nagsimula nang maglakad papalayo si Gaara nang yakapin siya ni Sakura from behind.

-

"Gaara.. salamat.. "

* * *

_Sa kwarto nila Sasuke._

_-_

Bumukas ang pinto, at pumasok si Gaara.

-

"Oh, nasan na si Sai?", tanong ng redhead. Si Sasuke naman, nakahiga sa kama niya at nanonood ng tv.

-

"Hn. Ewan ko.", malamig na sagot ni Uchiha.

-

"Suko na ko..", bulong ni Gaara at nahiga naman sa kama niya.

-

"Ano?", hindi yata gaanong narinig ni Sasuke..

-

"Ang sabi ko.. suko na ko... wala na kong pag-asa kay Sakura.."

-

Napa-smirk si Sasuke.

-

Ibinaon ni Gaara ang mukha niya sa isang unan. "Wag kang matuwa diyan.. kasi kapag hindi mo agad inayos tong gulo niyo.. baka mawala pa yang panalo mo."

-

"Anong gulo?"

-

"Loko ka ba? Eh pinaiyak mo si Sakura."

* * *

**Uhmm.. Chapter 17. Ayan na.. malapit na ang end.. haha..**

* * *


	18. Elevator

**Chapter 18.**

**Elevator.**

**

* * *

**"Hay! It feels so good to be home!", sigaw ni Naruto pagbaba niya ng bus. Masayang-masaya kasi ang kulugo.. bukod sa nakapanood na siya sa isang theater, nakipagbati na rin sa kanya si Hyuga Neji...

-

_Flashbacckkk_

_-_

_10 minute break ng play noon nang biglang mag-collapse si Hinata dahil sa sudden change ng temperature.. masyadong sensitibo eh..  
_

_-_

_"Hinata-chan!", sigaw ni Naruto at agad lumapit para alalayan si Hinata._

_-_

_"Anong nangyari sa kanya?!", agad din namang silang pinuntahan ng pinsan ni Hinata na si Neji._

_-_

_"Hinimatay siya.. nabigla yata yung katawan niya sa init dito sa labas..", inihiga ni Naruto si Hinata at ang bag naman niya ang nagsilbing unan ng dalaga._

_-_

_"Ako nang bahala dito. Pumasok ka na sa loob!", utos ni Neji.. pero as usual, hindi sumunod si Naruto._

_-_

_"Naruto, halika na.. pinapapasok na nung staff yung mga manonood.. sige ka.. hindi mo na mapapanood yung inaabangan mong ending!", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura. "Sigurado namang magiging okay siya kay Kuya Neji.."_

_-_

_"Hindi na.. kahit na hindi ko mapanood yung ending.. hindi kasi ako mapapalagay hangga't hindi ko nakikitang okay na si Hinata.", bulong ni Naruto.. realizing na wala na yung iba niyang mga kasama, pumasok na rin si Sakura..  
_

_-_

_Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Neji.. alam niyang ito ang unang beses na napunta sa isang theater si Naruto.. ang buong akala niya, ganun ka babaw si Naruto.. na iiwan niya si Hinata para lang malubus-lubos ang once in a lifetime experience niya.. pero instead, pinili niyang maiwan sa labas.. _

_-_

_"Hn. Pinahanga mo ko Naruto. At dahil dun, humihingi ako ng sorry.", sabi ni Neji in monotone._

_-_

_"A-ano?", tanong naman ni Naruto._

_-_

_"Wala na kong pakialam kung loko-loko ka.. as long as you really care for my cousin.. okay na. Pasensya na sa gulo."_

_-_

_Ngumiti si Naruto.. "Wala yun! Sa totoo nga, kinakabahan ako lagi kapag kasama ka.. malay ko ba kung bawian mo ko bigla.. pero ngayon..basta.. masaya ako."_

_-_

_"Hn. Sige na, tulungan mo ko.. dalin natin sa infirmary si Hinata."_

_-_

_End of Flashbackk.._

_-_

"Oo nga eh! Ang sarap pala manood sa isang theater!!", tili naman ni Ino na nasa likod niya.

-

"Oh, ba't di mo kasama si Sakura-chan?!", nagtatakang tanong ni Naruto nang mapansin niyang nawawala ang pink-haired girl.

-

"Nandun pa siya.. may pinag-uusapan sila ni Gaara..", sagot ni Ino.

-

"HINDEE!!", sigaw ni Naruto sa langit..

-

Sa hindi malamang dahilan, natawa nalang si Ino.

* * *

_With Sakura and Gaara._

_-_

"Ah.. oo nga pala.. yung project sa TLE.. nalimutan ko.. buti pa ikaw naalala mo..", sabi ni Gaara sa dalagang naglalakad sa tabi niya.

-

"Ako pa.. eh magaling ako.", nakangiting sagot ni Sakura.

-

"Ayaaann.. ngumiti na siya.", at kinurot ni Gaara ang pisngi ng kawawang cherry blossom.

-

"Wag nga! Hindi tayo close ah!", pabirong sabi naman ng dalaga.

-

Tumawa si Gaara. "Sige na... oh, kailan mo balak gawin yun? sa monday submission diba?"

-

Tumango si Sakura. "Kaso.. parang ayoko.. kagrupo kasi natin siya.."

-

Ngumiti si Gaara. "Diba sinabi ko na sa'yo.. pabayaan mo na yun.. tsaka i'm sure na hindi talaga ganun ang tingin niya sa'yo.."

-

"Bahala ka ah.. basta pagako umiyak uli, pamumunas ko yang polo mo."

-

Tumawa uli ang redhead. "sige na, oh sa condo nalang namin natin gawin.. sa sabado.. okay?"

-

"Okay. uhmm.. ikaw na magsabi sa kanya ah.."

-

"Oo.. Alam ko namang hindi pa kayo nagpapansinan diba?"

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

_-_

Dalawang araw na niya kong hindi pinapansin.. hindi kinakausap.. ano bang problema niya!

-

Eto namang si Gaara.. ayaw sabihin sakin kung anong atraso ko kay Sakura.. Hindi bale..

-

Sa Sabado, sa condo nila Gaara.. kapag gumawa kami ng project.. ako na mismo kakausap sa kanya.. wag lang sanang pumalpak..

-

Hn.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_-_

Sabado noon, nagpunta ang dalawa sa condo nila Gaara as planned.. Nasa loob na ng kwarto ang dalawa, dala ang materials, research work.. lahat... kaso nga lang..

-

Walang nagsasalita..

-

5.

-

4.

-

3.

-

2.

-

1.

-

'walang mangyayari dito eh..', isip ni Gaara at tumayo.

-

"San ka pupunta?", tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Bibili lang na makakain sa baba.. baka gutom kayo eh...", sagot naman ng redhead.

-

"Ako nalang..", sabi ni Sakura.. halatang ayaw niyang maiwan kasama si Sasuke... kaso..

-

"Samahan na kita.", singit ni Sasuke at sinundan niya si Sakura papalabas ng kwarto.

-

Naiwan si Gaara sa loob. Naka-smirk. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at nagtext.. 'Kuya, pan0 b ptigilin ung elevat0r?', at sinend niya sa Kuya niyang magaling.

* * *

_Meanwhile. Nasa elevator ang dalawa.. mga tamad gumamit ng hagdan.._

_-_

Tahimik sa loob.. Bigla nalang tumigil ang elevator at namatay ang ilaw.

-

Hindi kumibo si Sasuke, at hindi naman tumili si Sakura gaya ng inaasahan. Nanatiling tahimik..

-

'sasuke.. ano ba.. magsalita ka.. hindi pwedeng ganito..', isip ng Uchiha. Hindi na rin niya napigilan ang kanyang sarili at nagsalita na..

-

"Mukhang nagkaproblema sa generator.. baka matagalan bago tayo makalabas.", he said in his usual tone.

-

"...."

-

"Ano kayang ginagawa ni Gaara?"

-

"...."

-

"Sakura."

-

"Hm?", sa wakas, may narinig naring response si Sasuke.

-

"Bakit... mo ba ko... iniiwasan?", ngayon, nakaupo na ang dalawa sa lapag at nakasandal sa pader.

-

"Iniiwasan? H-hindi kita maintindihan..", sagot naman ni Sakura... as if wala siyang kaalam-alam na iniiwasan nga niya si Sasuke.

-

"Wag ka ngang magpatawa Sakura.. alam kong alam mo naman ang ibig kong sabihin..", lumapit si Sasuke hanggang sa maging face to face na sila ni Sakura.

-

"h-hindi nga kita maintindihan..", kahit na madilim.. mapapansin mo pa rin ang pamumula ng mala-porselanang balat ni Sakura.

-

"Tama na pagpapanggap Haruno.. dahil sinasabi ko sa'yo.. kapag hindi mo inayos yang mga sagot mo....", lalo pang lumapit si Sasuke, hanggang sa halos mahalikan na niya ang tenga ni Sakura.. "hahalikan kita."

-

Nawala ang kaba sa mukha ni Sakura. Ngumiti siya. "Ikaw nga ang nagpapanggap diyan Uchiha."

-

"Oh, Haruno.. wag mong ibahin ang usapan.. sagutin mo nalang yung tanong ko.. ba-kit-mo-ko-i-ni-i-wa-san?", he said with a teasing tone.

-

"I-ni-i-wa-san-ki-ta.. kasi.. ayokong... madagdagan ka ng sakit sa ulo.."

-

Lumayo si Sasuke, kitang kita sa kanyang nalilito siya.. "San mo naman nakuha yung idea na sakit ka sa ulo?"

-

Tinignan siya ni Sakura straight on the eye. "Sa'yo."

-

"Ha?", naguguluhan parin si Sasuke..

-

"Narinig ko yung usapan niyo ni Sai.. sabi mo pa nga, inis na inis ka na sakin diba?"

-

Natawa si Sasuke.. "Akala ko pa naman matalino ka Haruno.. sabi nila, kaya mo daw bigyan ng logical explaination ang kahit anong pangyayari.. yun pala.. mahina ka talaga."

-

Yumuko si Sakura.. "Oh diba, tama ako.. ang tingin mo nga sa kin.. tanga.. kaya please lang.. wag muna tayong mag-usap.."

-

Lumapit uli si Sasuke, pero ngayon, mukhang hahalikan na nga niya si Sakura..

-

Pumikit si Sakura.. expecting nga na kiss din yun.. pero nung halos 3 centimeters nalang ang distance ng kanilang mga labi, nagfreeze si Sasuke at nag-smirk.

-

"Bakit yung sitwasyon natin hindi mo mabigyan ng explaination?"

-

"Sitwasyon natin?!", sigaw ni Sakura.. pero himala.. hindi man lang niya tinulak papalayo si Sasuke.

-

"Oo, NATIN. Miss Haruno, please make your answers as simple as possible... explain mo nga kung bakit sa dinami-dami ng mga babaeng naghahabol sa kin, ikaw pa ang napagdiskitahan ko?", sabi ni Sasuke, not moving one bit.

-

"Simple lang. kasi ayaw mo sa kin.", sagot ni Sakura.

-

"Eh bakit sa dinami-dami ng pwede kong pagbigyan ng regalo nung Valentine's Day.. bakit ikaw pa?"

-

"Simple lang din. may contest kayo ni Gaara diba?"

-

Napa-smirk lalo si Sasuke. "Aba, magaling ka nga Haruno.. eh eto.. mahirap-hirap to.. "

-

"Sige, try me."

-

"Bakit masaya ako tuwing kasama ka?"

-

Nablanko si Sakura.. "Ah-ah... a-aba m-malay ko sa'yo!"

-

"Alam mo, simple nga yung mga sagot mo.. pero may mas simple akong explaination.. at ito, applicable sa lahat ng mga sinabi ko.."

-

"At ano naman yang mas simple mong explaination Uchiha?! Na baliw ka?!"

-

Ngumiti si Sasuke, habang si Sakura, confused..

-

"Gusto kita.", and he kissed Sakura's forehead.

-

Sa ngayon, heaven na sana si Sakura, pero nahila siya pabalik sa earth nang maalala niya ang dahilan kung bakit niya hindi pinapansin si Uchiha..

-

"Teka.. eh bakit mo naman ako nilait-lait kay Sai?!", sabi ni Sakura, gently pushing Sasuke away.

-

"Ayoko kasing makiagaw pa siya..", sagot ni Sasuke at pinaglaruan ang buhok ni Sakura.

-

"So, you mean na.. siniraan mo ko kay Sai... dahil lang sa ayaw mong magkagusto din siya sakin?"

-

Tumango si Sasuke. "Matalino ka naman pala eh."

-

Ngumiti ang dalawa..

-

"S-sasuke... g-gusto din kita...", kinakabahang bulong ni Sakura.

-

Napa-smirk si Sasuke.. "Eh kung ganun naman pala.. eh di wala nang problema..."

-

Unconsciously.. naglapit at dalawa.. as if on impulse..

-

magdidkit na sana ang mga labi nila nang...

-

"Huy, kala ko ba bibili kayo ng pagkain?!", tanong ng isang boses mula sa pinto ng elevator..

-

Humarap ang dalawa sa direksyon ng boses.

-

"Gaara.. kahit kailan KJ ka.", naka-smirk na bulong ni Sasuke.

-

Nagtawanan ang tatlo. "Ano, gawa na tayo ng project?"

* * *

**A/N: 18 na... haha.. R/R please. =) I tried my best to keep Sasuke-kun in character.. pero feeling ko pumalpak pa rin.. **

* * *


	19. Araw ng Clearance

**Chapter 19. **

**Araw ng Clearance.

* * *

**

"_Jai hooooo!! You are the reason I breath…"_

_-_

"Naruto."

-

"_You are the reason I still believe.."_

_-_

"NARUTO."

-

"_You are my destiny.. JAI HOOOO!!!!"_

-

"NARUTO!!!"

-

Nagsitahimik ang buong section. Lahat ng atensyon ay napunta kay Kiba na halatang inis na inis at kay Naruto na bising-bisi sa kanyang pagsa-sound trip na hindi na niya namalayang sumasayaw na siya sa ibabaw ng mesa.

-

"ANO?!", sigaw ng blonde.. nanlilisik ang mata dahil sa nasira yung moment niya..

-

"YUNG PROJECT MO HINDI PA NAIPAPASA!!", sigaw naman ni Kiba sabay lapag ng isang napakakapal na folder sa arm chair ni Naruto.

-

"Project? Yun lang naman pala eh.. sinira mo pa yung pagja-jai ho ko..", naiinis na bulong ni Naruto..

-

"Sira. Ikaw nalang hindi napipirmahan ang clearance.", bulong ni Gaara habang naglalaro ng PSP.

-

"ANO?!", nagulat si Naruto.. kung hindi kasi mapirmahan ang clearance niya..

-

"Hindi ka na magse-second year.. hala…", sabi ni Kiba habang nanlalaki ang mga mata.. Yamato style.

-

"SHEEET!!!!", at nagsimulang magtatatakbo ng paikot-ikot si Naruto sa classroom..

-

Nang ma-realize na niyang kailangan niya ng tulong..agad naman niyang nilapitan ang kanyang pinaka-closest friend… na ngayo'y bisi sa paggigitara sa tabi ni Shikamaru.

-

"SASUKE!! HELP!!", sigaw ni Naruto.. aakalain mong gugunaw na ang mundo sa lakas ng sigaw niya..

-

Tinignan niya si Naruto. Blank expression. Katahimikan.

-

"I'd rather go shopping."

-

Natulala ang lahat.. tinigil ang kanilang mga ginagawa at tinignan si Sasuke.

-

"ANO?!?! BAKLUSHI SI SASUKE!?!?!", pabirong sigaw ni Kiba. Nagtawanan ang lahat.

-

"Haaayy.. tol.. san mo naman napulot yun?!?! Pashopping-shopping ka nalang ah..", pahikab na sabi ni Shikamaru.

-

Tinignan siya ni Sasuke. "Sa patalastas ng McDo.. bakit ba.. eh sa I'd rather go shopping eh."

-

Nagtawanan uli ang lahat.. at ngayon, pati si Sasuke tumawa na..

-

Sumuko na si Naruto at umupo nalang sa tabi ni Gaara na bisi pa rin sa PSP niya.

-

"Kailan pa ba nagkaron ng sense of humor tong si Teme.. Kasalanan mo siguro, no Gaara?", pabirong tanong ni Naruto at inagaw ang PSP.

-

"Hindi no. Tingin mo ba pink ang buhok ko?"

-

Maya-maya, lumapit si Sasuke sa lugar nila.

-

"Ano, shopping na tayo?!", pabirong tanong ni Sasuke. Natawa si Naruto.

-

"Sige, tara, let's go shopping!!", sagot naman ng blonde. Kinuha niya ang folder na naglalaman ng clearance sheets at lumabas na kasama si Sasuke.

-

Lumapit si Kiba kay Gaara na nakatitig sa PSP ng red head.. napansin naman ito agad ni Gaara..

-

"Gusto mo maglaro?", tanong ni Gaara at inaabot ang PSP. Ngumiti si Kiba.

-

"Ayoko. I'd rather go shopping.", akala ni Kiba.. tatawa din ang mga kaklase niya gaya ng kanina, nung si Sasuke.. pero… wala eh.. silence..

-

"Hindi bagay.", bulong ni Gaara.

* * *

"Sa wakas, natapos ka din!", halata sa mukha ni Principal Tsunade na tuwang tuwa siya at natapos din ni Kakashi ang grades ng mga estudyante niya. 5 araw na kasi siyang overdue.

-

"Ipo-post ko na lang yung top ten sa baba. Pasensya na ma'am", sagot naman ni Kakashi na kabadong kabado. Baka kasi hambalusin siya ng principal nila sa sobrang pagkalate.

-

"Siguraduhin mo lang na maipo-post mo yun ngayon.. kundi.. gagawin kitang assistant ni Orochimaru."

-

Tumindig ng balahibo ni Kakashi.. "O-opo."

* * *

"Oh, ayan na pala yung top ten.. mabuti naman at naipost na.. ang tagal ah..", tinitigang mabuti ni Haruno Sakura ang listahan ng topten sa first year..

-

"Hayy.. nakasabit ka nanaman.", pang-aasar ni Ino at tinuro ang pangalan ni Sakura na nasa pang-10 pwesto.

-

"Hmp. Sige, ganyan ka na ah.. palibhasa si darling Shikamaru mo, pangalawa nanaman.", tinuro naman ni Sakura ang pangalan ni Nara Shikamaru sa second place.

-

"Hindi ko nga darling yun eh!!", sigaw ni Ino.

-

Natawa si Sakura.. "Easy lang.. to naman oh.. defensive."

-

"HINDI AKO DEFENSIVE!!!", lalong natawa si Sakura.

-

"Sige.. sige.. whatever you say… Uy, first nanaman si Sasuke oh.", bulong ni Sakura, trying to change the topic.. nagiinarte nanaman kasi si Ino.

-

"Ayieee.. ano yan… SASUKE OH…", pang-aasar nanaman ni Ino.. ngumiti lang si Sakura..

-

"Eh ano naman ngayon kung Sasuke?", sagot ni Sakura.. boom. Barado si Ino.. wahaha.

-

"Ano bang problema niyong dalawa? Simula nung gumawa kayo ng project kanila Gaara, naging mga weirdo na kayo… si Sasuke nagkaroon na ng sense of humor.. at ikaw.. hindi ka na pikon… ano ba??!?!?!", nagsimula nang mag-hysterical si Ino.

-

"Oh, Sakura! Ino! Nandyan pala kayo!!", tumalikod ang dalawa, at nakita nila si Naruto at si Sasuke, dala-dala ang isang makapal na folder.

-

"Ah, Naruto, nakapost na yung top ten oh!", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura..

-

Lumapit si Naruto sa bulletin board, si Sasuke naman, nandun parin sa lugar niya kanina, tahimik.

-

"WALA NAMAN AKO DITO EH!!", sigaw ni Naruto.. tila nagulat pa siyang wala siya sa listahang yun..

-

"Hn. Pano ka naman mapapasok diyan, eh 79 lang average mo?", naka-smirk na tanong ni Sasuke.

-

"Hoy! EXCUSE ME! Nag-improve naman ako no! 83 na average ko!! 4 POINTS YUN SASUKE-TEME!! APAT!!", sigaw ni Naruto at dinikit sa mukha ni Sasuke ang mga daliri niya..

-

"Naruto.. hindi pa rin umabot eh.", bulong ni Sakura sa blonde na gigil na gigil. Natigilan si Naruto..

-

"Ilan ba dapat?", bulong ni Naruto.

-

"Ang average ni Sakura, 93.. pang 10 palang yan ah..", biglang singit ni Ino.

-

"93.. 93.. 93…", paulit-ulit na bulong ni Naruto.. tinignan niya ang mga kamay niya.. "SAMPU PA!!!".

-

"Di bale, may second year pa Naruto.", sabi ni Sakura, trying to cheer Naruto up..

-

Natigilan sandali si Naruto.. "Eh kung 93 ka.. ano nalang average ni Teme?!?!"

-

"98. Malayo-layo pa.", bulong ni Sasuke. HUmarap sa kanya si Naruto.

-

"ANO BANG PROBLEMA MO!!! PAREHO NAMAN TAYONG NAGLALARO SA COMPYUTERAN.. PAREHO NAMAN TAYO NG KINAKAIN TUWING LUNCH.. BAKEEETT!!!", sigaw ni Naruto at hinawakan ang mga kwelyo ni Sasuke.

-

Si Sasuke naman, mukhang hindi apektado ng pagwawala ni Naruto.. "Una, Uchiha ako, ikaw hinde.. At pangalawa, meron kasi akong alas.", sabi niya in monotone.

-

Lalo namang lumala ang pagwawala ni Naruto. "ANONG ALAS!?!?!"

-

Napa-smirk si Sasuke. "Secret."

-

Napakalma narin si Naruto.. "Hayy.. sige na nga.. kung ayaw mong sabihin, eh di wag..", sabi ni Naruto ipinasok ang mga kamay niya sa mga bulsa niya.

-

Gulat ng apat nang biglang bumukas ang pinto sa likod nila.. nalimutan ni Naruto.. principal's office pala yung katapat ng bulletin board.

-

Lumabas si Tsunade, mukhang galit.."SINO YUNG SUMISIGAW KANINA!?!? UZUMAKI!! IKAW YUN HINDI BA!?!?!"

-

Agad namang nag-panic si Naruto. "Sorry po ma'am.. hindi ko na uulitin.. sige po.. papapirma pa ko ng clearance..Tara na.", hinila ni Naruto ang braso ng kasama niya at tumakbo papalayo.

-

Sa sobrang kaba niya.. hindi niya napansing si Ino pala yung nahila niya at hindi si Teme.

-

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke, congratulations nga pala.. top one ng first year. Gaya ng inaasahan sa kapatid ni Itachi.", sabi ni Tsunade with a smile.

-

Ngumiti din si Sasuke. "Sige po, mauna na kami.", sabi niya at naglakad na papaalis.

-

Sumunod naman sa kanya si Sakura.

-

After a few minutes.. tuloy-tuloy pa rin sa paglalakad si Sasuke.. si Sakura naman.. naaasar na.. "Sasuke, san ka ba pupunta?"

-

Tumigil si Sasuke sa paglalakad. "Kahit saan. Basta ba susundan mo ko eh."

-

Natigilan si Sakura. "Loko-loko.. papagurin mo ko, tapos babanat ka ng ganyan.. Epal ka talaga.", sagot niya with a slight blush.

-

"Hn. To naman oh…", lumapit si Sasuke sa kanya at nilagay ang kanang kamay sa ulo ni Sakura. "Pasalamat ka nga at umepal ako sa buhay mo.. kundi.. baka nababaliw ka na sa lungkot ngayon."

-

Naasar lalo si Sakura. "Aba, kapal mo ah!!"

-

Ngumiti si Sasuke.. "Oh.. ayan ka nanaman.. binibiro lang.. wag kang high blood.."

-

Ngumiti na rin sa wakas si Sakura.. "Sige na nga… oo nga pala, pano na si Naruto?"

-

"Kaya na niya yun. Isa pa, I'd rather go shopping."

-

"Kanina ka pa ah.. paulit-ulit yang linya mo.", natatawang sagot ni Sakura.

-

"Anong gusto mo, mag-Jai Ho ako?"

-

At naglakad ang dalawa pabalik sa homeroom nila habang nagkukwentuhan at nagtatawanan..

-

"Ano nga pala yung alas na binabanggit mo kay Naruto kanina?"

-

"Secret nga."

-

"Ano na kasi yun?!"

-

"Tch. Ikaw syempre."

* * *

_habang sina Ino at Naruto naman.. _

-

"NARUTO!! ANO BA!!?! ANG SCIENCE ROOM NASA KABILANG BUILDING!!", sigaw ni Ino.. Napakamot ng ulo si Naruto.

-

"Ganun ba? Sige.. uhmm.. punta na tayo..", kinakabahang sagot ni Naruto..

-

"Hmp. Sige na. Pasalamat ka at pumayag akong tulungan ka sa clearance mo.. pagkatapos mo kong hilahin paakyat dito.. hay naku."

-

Nasa fourth floor kasi ang dalawa.. yun pala.. maling building yung inakyat…

-

"Hindi ko naman sinasadya eh.. sorry na oh. Dapat talaga si Sasuke hihilahin ko.. eh.. nagpanic ako..", paliwanag ni Naruto.

-

"Hindi, okay lang.", nakangiting sagot ni Ino.

-

Nagsimula nang bumaba ang dalawang blonde..

-

"Napansin mo bang ang weird nung dalawa ngayon? May nangyari yatang hindi natin alam eh..", tanong ni Ino.

-

"Siguro nagkaaminan na yung dalawa.", ngumiti ng pagkalaki-laki si Naruto. "Mukhang tapos na yung S-Rank Mission ko."

-

"Siguro nga.. Hm.. siguradong magkasama nanaman yung dalawang yun.."

-

"Sabagay.. mas okay na yung magkasama sina Sasuke at Sakura ngayon.. kasi sa mga susunod na araw, magiging busy na si Sasuke sa pag-aayos ng kung anu-ano.. malapit na kasi siyang lumipat.."

-

"Lilipat?! Kailan?"

-

"Duh, syempre bago magsimula yung next school year."

-

"Alam ko naman na dapat bago yung susunod na pasukan!! What do you think of me?!"

-

"Oh, dahan-dahan.. puso mo."

-

"Hmp.. eh teka, alam na ba ni Sakura yun?"

-

"Oo nga pala.. wag na daw sabihin sa kanya.. hindi naman daw niya kailangang malaman eh."

-

* * *

**Chapter 19. Sa wakas. Ngayon lang nakapag-update.. malapit na talaga siyang matapos.. one last chapter nalang.. **

**Matatapos na yung freshmen life nila.. second year naman. Haha. **


	20. Ang Pagtatapos

**Chapter 20.**

**Ang pagtatapos.

* * *

**

Biyernes na.. ang bilis na araw no?

-

Eto na ang huling araw ng mga buhay first year namin.. Hindi ko man lang namalayan..

-

Si Naruto.. natapos din niya yung clearance niya.. at pagkatapos niyang papirmahin lahat ng teachers… bumalik nalang siya sa pagja-jai ho.

-

Silang dalawa ni Hinata, ayun, masaya sila.. lalo pa't nagkabati na sina Naruto at si Kuya Neji.

-

Oo nga pala, speaking of Kuya Neji, na-elect siyang vice president para sa susunod na school year.. astig no? Habang si Ate Tenten naman, patuloy parin sa paghahanap ng mga sasali sa volleyball team.. syempre, kasama na niya si Temari sa pagre-recruit.

-

Si Temari.. hmm.. sila na yata ni Shikamaru? Ewan ko ba.. hindi ko kasi gaanong maintindihan yung love story nila.. pero mabuti naman at wala na yung third party.

-

Third party? Sino pa ba, kundi si Ino. Haha. Si bestfriend. Nakamove-on na daw siya.. ang bilis nga eh.. isang linggo lang.. palibhasa kasi.. nasabihan ni Sai ng maganda siya.. ayun..

-

Si Sai naman, nakakwentuhan ko nung isang araw habang naglilinis yung mga section namin sa computer building.. at talagang bumilib ako sa kanya.. biruin mo, nagkunwari lang pala siyang naturn-off sa kin.. eh yun pala, alam naman niya yung reason kung bakit ako sinisiraan ni Sasuke sa kanya..

-

Hmm.. speaking of Sasuke.. wag niyo nang ipaalala..

-

Nitong mga nakaraang araw..hindi na siya pumasok.. hindi na rin niya sinasagot mga text ko.. at sila Naruto naman daw.. walang idea tungkol sa disappearance niya..

-

Siguro tinotoo na niya yung 'I'd rather go shopping' niya at nagbabad na sa mall.

-

Hay. Ewan ko sa'yo Sasuke. EWAN.

-

Ang sabi kasi niya, papasok pa naman daw siya kahit wala nang ginagawa.. pero tignan niyo, 5 araw na siyang absent..

-

"Sakura, tara na.", tumalikod ako.. si Gaara pala.

-

"Oh sige.. tara na.", Tumayo ako at kinuha ang bag kong nakasabit sa likod ng upuan.

-

Lumingon-lingon ako.. wala nang tao sa homeroom namin.. siguro masyadong napalalim ang pag-iisip ko at hindi ko na namalayang umalis na sila. Sinundan ko si Gaara papalabas.

-

Papalabas na kami ng gate nang biglang magsalita si Gaara. "Sakura, yung tungkol kay Sasuke…"

-

Naku.. ayokong pag-usapan yan.. maaasar lang ako.. Minabuti ko nalang na hindi sumagot.

-

"Alam mo ba kung bakit hindi na siya pumapasok?", ayun yun eh.. umiral nanaman ang pagka-mind reader nito..

-

"Hindi eh. Wala yata siyang balak sabihin.", sagot ko. Humarap si Gaara..

-

"Lilipat kasi siya.", a-ano?! Lilipat siya?

-

"Lilipat? Bakit?"

-

"Nakahanap kasi yung parents niya ng lugar na mas babagay kay Sasuke."

-

Ano daw? Lilipat na si Sasuke? Hindi ko na siya makikita uli? Ganyanan na ba talaga!?!?

-

"Eh bakit hindi niya sabihin sakin?!?!", hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko.. hindi ko sinasadyang sigawan si Gaara..

-

Kahit na nasigawan ko siya.. kalmado parin si Gaara.. "Hindi mo naman daw kailangang malaman.. kami nga lang mga kabarkada niya nasabihan niya.. kasi madalian yung desisyon ng parents niya."

-

Natahimik ako. Hindi ko kailangang malaman? Ano yun? Joke.

-

"Sakura.. okay ka lang?", tanong ni Gaara.

-

Tinignan ko siya. "Mukha ba kong okay?"

-

"Lilipat lang siya.. ano naman ang nakakalungkot dun?", anong sinabi niya? Walang nakakalungkot sa paglipat ni Sasuke?!

-

"Sakura, last day na natin to.. next school year hindi na tayo magkakaklase.. kaya i–enjoy nalang natin.. tsaka isa pa.. baka inubos na ni Naruto lahat ng pagkain sa KFC.", nakangiting sabini Gaara. Tama siya.. mamaya ko nalang pagluluksaan si Sasuke. Sa ngayon, i-enjoy nalang muna namin ang last day.

-

"Sige. Tara na.", nakangiting sabi ko at hinila ko siya papunta sa direksyon ng kainan.

* * *

_Sa KFC._

-

Pag-akyat namin sa second floor, malayo palang sa table nila, rinig na rinig na yung boses nina Kiba at Naruto.

-

"Ang French fries, nakakataba!!", sigaw ni Kiba.. ano nanaman kaya yung pinagtatalunan nitong dalawang to.. Oo, nandito ang buong section namin.. nakasakop din sila ng 5 table.

-

Lumapit kami ni Gaara sa table nila Naruto, Kiba, at ng barkada. "Oh, ano nanaman yan?", tanong ni Gaara. Tumingin sa kanya yung dalawa.

-

"French fries o mashed potato?", tanong ni Naruto.

-

"French fries.", sagot ni Gaara. Nagtatatalon naman si Naruto.

-

"Sabi ko sa'yo eh! I'm so great talaga!", sigaw ni Naruto.

-

Si Kiba naman, umupo nalang at naglabas ng pera. "Oh sige na.. magkano ba yun?"

-

"Hindi ko alam eh.. tig te-trenta nalang tayo, tapos tignan nalang kung ilan ang mabili.", at naglabas din ng sariling pera si Naruto.

-

"Oh, Sakura, Gaara, upo kayo.", yaya ni Ino at umusog ng konti sa tabi ni… wow. Si Sai, nandito?!

-

"Aba, Sai, nandito ka pala.", bati ko, ngumiti lang siya.

-

Pagkaupo namin ni Gaara, nagabot din kami ng 30. Kinuha naman ni Naruto at bumaba na para umorder.. madami na sigurong fries yun no?

-

Hindi nagtagal, umakyat na rin si Naruto, dala-dala ang isang tray na punung-puno ng French fries.. mauubos kaya naming to?!

-

"O may gad!! ANG DAMEEE!!!!", sigaw ni Kiba.

-

"Ngayon ka lang ba nakakita ng ganito karaming fries?", tanong ni Gaara.

-

"Oo.. wow.. TALAGANG ANG DAMEE!!!", sigaw uli ni Kiba.. mukhang na-amaze talaga sa dami ng fries na nabili ang 270 pesos.

-

Ayun, nagkainan kami, kwentuhan.. at hindi nagtagal.. uwian na rin.. ang bilis natapos ng last day.. at ang susunod na pagkikita naming lahat.. sa enrollment na.

* * *

Dahan-dahang naglakad si Sakura kasama ang mama niya papasok ng school gate.. Mukhang hindi siya gaanong excited sa munting reunion nila..

-

"Sakura!! DITO!!", lumingon si Sakura, at nandoon sina Naruto, at ang iba pa nilang mga kabarkada, maliban nalang kay Temari na busy yata para sa volleyball team...

-

Ngumiti ng konti si Sakura at nagpaalam na sa mama niya. Lumapit siya sa kanila.

-

"Wow, ang ganda ng buhok mo ah!", sabi ni Ino habang tinitignan yung bagong hairstyle ni Sakura.. umikli lang. yun na yun.

-

"Ikaw ba, wala ka talagang balak magpagupit?", nakangiting tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Wala. Hahaha."

-

Pagkatapos ng konting kwentuhan... sa wakas, napunta din kay Sasuke ang usapan.

-

"Oh, nagkausap na ba kayo ni Teme?", tanong ni Naruto. Umiling si Sakura.

-

"Pabayaan mo na siya.. wala naman yata siyang balak na kausapin ako eh.. ni text wala..", sagot ng cherry blossom.

-

"Kasi nga.. confiscated yung cellphone niya… naku.. kaya naman pala halos mabaliw na si Teme nung tinawagan ko sa landline kagabi.. 30 days, 2 hours at 11 minutes ka na daw niyang hindi nakikita..", bulong ni Naruto.

-

"Ano yun?", hindi gaanong narinig ni Sakura..

-

"A-ah eh.. wala..", kinakabahang sagot ni Naruto.

-

"Guys, nakalista na yung mga sections niyo dun. Tignan niyo nalang.", nagtinginan ang lahat sa taong kadarating lang.

-

"Oh, Kuya Neji! Congrats nga pala. VP ka na ngayon ah!", bati ni Naruto at nag-high five sila ni Neji.

-

Nag-smirk si Hyuga. "Salamat. Sige na, tignan niyo na mga sections niyo.", at umalis na siya.

-

"Tara! Tignan na natin!", sigaw ni Naruto at tumakbo na papunta sa bulletin board.

-

Nagsunuran ang lahat. Pagdating nila.. ang daming tao.. kasama na yung mga incoming first year na atat na atat yata.

-

Agad namang sinaksak ni Naruto ang sarili niya sa mga tao..

-

"Tara, Sakura!! Dali na!!", sigaw ni Ino at hinila si Sakura. Ayun, nakisali na rin ang dalawa sa siksikan.

-

Maya-maya, napahiwalay na si Ino kay Sakura.

-

"Ino, ano ba kasing problema mo.", bulong ni Sakura habang hinahanap ang kaibigan niya. Nang hindi niya makita si Ino, pinili nalang niyang umalis sa harap ng board..

-

Hindi siya gaanong makagalaw dahil sa dami ng tao.. at nang makakita siya ng kamay na inaabot sa kanya, kinuha niya agad kahit hindi niya alam kung sino yung tumulong sa kanya.

-

"Salamat ah.. ang dami kasing tao eh.. nakaka-", natigilan si Sakura nang makita niya kung sino yung mystery guy na tumulong sa kanyang makaligtas sa mga pating kanina.

-

"Sasuke?", tanong niya. Tinignan lang siya ng binata.

-

"Sakura.", nagtitigan sandali ang dalawa.

-

"Ba't nandito ka pa?!", sigaw ni Sakura at binitawan ang kamay ni Sasuke.

-

"Syempre, mag-e-enroll. Ano pa ba.", sagot ng Uchiha at inilagay ang mga kamay sa bulsa niya.

-

"Akala ko ba lilipat ka na?!", sigaw uli ni Sakura.

-

"Oo. Tapos na."

-

Nalito si Sakura. "Eh kung nakalipat ka na, dito ka pa mag-aaral?!"

-

Napa-smirk si Sasuke. "Oo naman."

-

Natahimik si Sakura.

-

"Akala mo ba lilipat ako ng school?"

-

"…"

-

"Lumipat ako ng bahay. Okay?"

-

Ayun Yun. Tumigil ang mundo ni Sakura.. hindi na niya alam kung anong iisipin niya..

-

"Alam mo.. nakakainis ka talaga..", bulong niya at sinuntok sa braso si Sasuke.

-

"Hn. Ano nanaman?", tanong ni Sasuke habang hinahawakan yung part na sinuntok ni Sakura.

-

Tinignan siya ni Sakura.. "Pinakaba ko kasi ako ng ganun."

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, isa-isa nang nag-alisan ang mga tao sa harap ng board, at naiwan nalang ang tropa doon.

-

"Oh, Sasuke, tapos ka na?", tanong ni Naruto.

-

"Oo. Kanina lang.", sagot ni Sasuke.

-

"YES!!", nagtinginan ang lahat sa likod.. si Karin pala.

-

Lumapit si Karin at niyakap si Sasuke. "Naku Sasuke-kun! Magkaklase pala tayo oh! Tignan mo! E-DI-SON!!!"

-

Lumingon ng konti si Sasuke.. Oo nga..

-

"Karin, bitawan mo nga si Sasuke-teme.", hinila naman ni Naruto papalayo si Karin.

-

Bumitiw din naman ng kusa ang babae. "Sige na, see you nalang Sasuke-kun!", sigaw niya at umalis na.

-

"Hindi ka man lang ba nalulungkot at kaklase mo si Karin?!", tanong ni Kiba habang hinahanap naman yung sarili niyang pangalan sa listahan.

-

"Hindi. Sige na. Mauna na kami.", nakangiting sabi ni Sasuke at hinila si Sakura by the hand papunta sa kung saan man.

-

"Anong problema nun?", nagtatakang tanong ni Ino. "Mukhang masaya pa siya at sa Edison siya napunta.."

-

Natawa si Naruto. "Tignan mo naman kasi yung pangalan sa baba."

-

HARUNO SAKURA.

-

"Kaya naman pala natuwa yung unggoy eh.", bulong ni Gaara.

-

"Bantayan mo yung mga yun ah.. total kaklase mo naman sila.", dagdag ni Kiba. Edison din pala si Gaara.

-

"Haayyy.. ang daya naman.. kasama ko nanaman si Temari….", nahanap na rin pala ni Shikamaru ang section niya.

-

"Oo nga pala.. hahanapin ko pa si Temari nang makauwi na kami..", at umalis na si Gaara.

-

"Eh eto.. kawawa naman ang 2-Pauling.. siguradong sasabog sila sa ingay..", tinuro ni Ino ang listahan ng section..

-

INUZUKA KIBA, NARUTO UZUMAKI.

-

"Eh si Hinata-chan! Saan!?!?!", sigaw ni Naruto.. na mukhang gigil na gigil dahil sa hindi na niya kaklase si Hinata.

-

"Kaklase ko siya. 2-Marconi kami.", bulong ng isang tao from behind. Tumalikod uli ang mga tao. Nandoon ang isang lalaking may shades at nakasuot ng jacket na may hood.

-

"Shino?", tanong ni Hinata at agad lumapit sa nasabing kakaibang tao.

-

"Mukhang magkaklase na tayo, Hinata.", nakangiting bulong ng tinatawag nating Shino. "Uhmm.. may ice cream sa labas, gusto mo bili tayo?"

-

"S-sige.", sagot ni Hinata at lumabas ang dalawa..

-

Habang si Naruto… nanginginig na..

-

"SHINO?!?!?", sigaw niya. "WAT DA HEL WAS DAT ABAWT?!?!?", at tinuro ang papalayong binata.. pero hindi man lang lumingon yung friend ni Hinata.

-

"Tama na Naruto.. may pamilya ka..", pinilit namang pakalmahin ni Kiba si Naruto..

-

"PANO KUNG MAY GAWIN SIYANG KALOKOHAN KAY HINATA-CHAN!?!?! BAKA PAKAININ NIYA NG ICE CREAM NA MAY BOMBA YUN!!!"

-

Nagtawanan ang lahat.

-

"HINDI AKO NAGPAPATAWA!! HINATA-CHAN!!", sigaw ni Naruto at nagdiri-diretso papunta sa labas.

-

"Hay naku.. Uy, Ino, kaklase ka pala namin oh..", tinuro ni Kiba ang pangalan ni Ino sa class list nila..

-

"Silang dalawa nga lang, maingay na.. dadagdag ka pa..", bulong ni Shikamaru mula sa likod.

-

"ANONG SINABI MO?!?!", at hinabol ni Ino si Shikamaru dala-dala ang kanyang 3 inch heels.

-

Lumingon-lingon si Kiba.. "Hala.. ba't naman ako lang naiwan?!", sigaw niya. "Sus, makakain na nga lang."

-

At umalis na rin si Kiba..

-

Maya-maya.. bumalik na sina Sakura at Sasuke, may tig isang ice cream.

-

"Oh, nasan na sila?", tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Ayaw mo nun, tayong dalawa nalang?", naka-smirk na sagot naman ni Sasuke.

-

"Sira.", nilabas ni Sakura ang cellphone niya at nagsimulang magtext..

-

'ino, san na kau?', pipindutin na sana niya ang send nang agawin ni Sasuke yung cellphone niya.

-

"Ayan ka nanaman eh.. akin na nga yan! Kahit kailan, epal ka."

-

"Eh diba yun naman nagustuhan mo sakin?"

* * *

**Woah. Pangit ng ending. =) At last natapos ko na siya.. Uhmm.. kapag may time, gagawin ko yung sequel niya. **


	21. Sequel

**A/N. **

**Uhm. The sequel is up.**

**Titled "Text Message"**

**Buhay second year ng ating mga bida.**

**R/R nalang po para alam ko kung **

**worth it na ituloy ko siya.**

**Anyway, salamat sa mga sumubaybay ng kwentong ito. **

**Thank you talaga. :D  
**


End file.
